Signal
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Los personajes sonde BBF y DH pero más que nada basado en Kim So Eun y Lee JunHo los amo /
1. Chapter 1

Kim So Eun and Lee JunHo  
My new Fic

***

Signal  
Voice of love

Una vez un anciano me dijo; "¿conoces a las sirenas? - yo era muy pequeña y no sabía mucho – siempre quise encontrar una, desde que fui joven pero nunca tuve la suerte de ver una hasta hoy que soy un viejo… las perlas brotan de tus ojos, brillantes y delicadas, no llores más por que tus lagrimas son muy preciadas"

Entonces no lo entendí, pero el tiempo me dejo ver la verdad de sus palabras, no soy una sirena y mis lágrimas no son perlas, pero nadie tiene el derecho de hacerme llorar, porque no quiero terminar como espuma en el mar… desaparecer entre las olas por culpa de un desamor.  
Por espero aquí, sentada en la orilla del mar, viendo pasar los días, las noches, como cambia la luna y sube la marea… por favor, sigue mis señales, sigue mi voz…

=:=:=

Cuando era niño tuve mi primer amor… era una ángel hermoso, lleno de luz y su voz parecía un canto celestial. No tuve el valor para mostrar mis sentimientos, deje que ese amor se fuera lejos y ahora estoy perdido en el mar sin saber qué rumbo tomar, solo puedo sentir una dulce melodía que me llama… deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que sea ella quien canta para mi.  
¿Por qué no puedo olvidar? Solo era un niño y aun sigo escuchando mi corazón latiendo por su recuerdo.

***

Kim So Eun como Choi So Eun  
Lee JunHo como Lee JunHo

Kim Hyung Joon como hermano de Choi So Eun  
Kim Sang Bum como mejor amigo de Kim Hyung Joon

Lee Nichkhun como hermano mayor de JunHo  
Hwang ChanSung como mejor amigo de JunHo  
Ok Taec-Yeon como mejor amigo de Nichkhun  
Jang Wooyoung como mejor amigo de Ok Taec-Yeon


	2. Chapter 2

1° Hello Seúl

- Ángel!...- Una voz dulce pero fuerte se abría paso entre las nubes y la neblina de la mañana, aunque era muy habitual en ese pequeño pueblo, las personas estaban tan acostumbradas a vivir con el aire del mar y sus cambios de luces por la mañana y la noche. La mujer era joven y con un cabello negro largo y lacio.- Ángel! Tenemos que irnos…- La mujer se llevo las manos a la cintura, esa niña estaba actuando como una cría, a habían tratado muchas veces el tema de la mudanza y aun así, en el último momento se hacia la difícil.-

De todas formas, ese día dejarían Busan para irse a Seúl, le gustara a su hija o no, las cosas habían cambiado para bien de la familia y debían afrontar los cambios juntos. Pero las personas adultas se han olvidado de cómo piensan los niños, y para una niña de seis años los cambios suelen dar mucho miedo. So Eun es una chica como pocas, dulce, amable y sobretodo muy original, no estaba perdida en la niebla, al contrario de lo que pensaba su madre, tampoco estaba haciendo un berrinche, solo estaba disfrutando de su ultimo día en la cuidad que la vio nacer, para ella esta partida era diferente, dejaba su vida entera en un baúl que quizás nunca volvería a abrir.

La niña seguía parada en la misma roca, en el mismo lugar donde esperaba a que volviera el anciano del mar, ella no tenía abuelos ni hermanos, pero ese anciano siempre le daba un regalo del mar, sea una concha, una estrella… o algo mágico. Como todo todos los días, el anciano llego del mar, con sus cuerpo mojado y la mirada cansada, era un hombre de gestos fuertes pero ojos gentiles, él sabía perfectamente que ese día la niña partía a la cuidad, para él ella significaba la nieta que nunca tuvo, entonces decidió darle algo especial en su partida. So Eun sostenía sus manos nerviosas, sin saber si hablar primero, o que decirle… estaba triste por marcharse, pero aun más despedirse.

-¿ya vas a partir? - el anciano pregunto quedándose de pie al lado de la niña, olía a pescado y mar, pero eso no parecía molestarle a la niña, nunca fue como las chicas que cruzan a su lado cubriendo su nariz, ella solo sonreía y disfrutaba de sus cuentos, cuentos de viejo.-

- sí… mamá quiere que lleguemos temprano…- La niña dejaba notar todo su amor y pena en el hilo de voz que salía de su garganta, tan pequeña, tan dulce.-

- entonces debes irte corriendo…- El anciano escondía su tristeza, los años dejaba muchas huellas, pero esta niña le había revivido el corazón. Metí su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco de su interior una bolsa de papel, era un papel brillante, azul y con estrellas.- recuerda que el mar es muy hermoso, pero también peligroso si no sabes respetarlo…- los ojos de él dieron una última mirada a ese rostro redondo, joven y lleno de estrellas en sus ojos, jamás había creído en los cuentos de criaturas mágicas, pero justo en frente tenía a una hermosa niña con el poder de robarte el corazón.- cuando vengas al mar… espero que vengas a visitarme.- El anciano sonrió mostrando algunos dientes, como casi todo en él estaba opaco, pero gracias a ella tenía fuerza para seguir pasando los inviernos, ilusionado con volver a verla en los vernos.- esto… solo es algo que hice, no es mucho pero… - su mano arrugada sostenía el pequeño regalo para la niña, temblaba un poco, nervios o la ancianidad.- te gustara.-

Sin esperar un gesto de ella se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo, sus manos no alcanzaban a curri el cuerpo del anciano, pero más que el cuerpo, ella estaba abrazando el corazón de un anciano. Él hombre se sonrió dándole unas caricias a la cabeza de la niña, ese cabello negro brillante y sedoso, era la última vez que tocaría su cabeza, pero en recompensa se quedaba con el cariño de ella.

-no lo voy a olvidar…- So Eun estaba llorando, para ella ese anciano era su abuelo, amaba el olor del mar, amaba como sus manos desenredaban las redes y la voz de él cuando le contaba historias, no quería marcharse pero así era la vida. Lo soltó mientras se sorbía la nariz, tomando la bolsita de papel.- vendré a verlo, se lo prometo abuelo...-

- ya, ya, vete con tu madre…- como ultimo recuerdo le acaricio la mejilla, no quería que la niña siguiera llorando y sabía perfectamente que la madre era una mujer amable, pero aun así debía estar preocupada por su hija.-

La niña se froto los ojos y salió corriendo, su casa estaba a unas cuadras más arriba, y sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, sabía que el anciano era fuerte pero temía no volver a verlo jamás… ¿acaso solo eran temores tontos?, pues no lo sabía, solo corría hacia arriba mientras su corazón hacia bump bump. La niebla escondía perfectamente su cuerpo, pero el sonido de sus zapatos retumbaba en toda la calle, para alivio de su madre, ya que seguía de brazos cruzados esperándola. Los ojos de Min So reconocieron la silueta de su hija y sus hombros bajaron recibiendo de golpe a So Eun, venia llorando y sostenía un regalo en sus manos, entonces supo que había estado haciendo su hija y con quien… como buena madre, peino sus cabellos con los dedos a modo de caricia y consuelo.

- ya tenemos que partir..-

No quería ser mala, pero Sang Don estaba esperándolas en el vehículo, todo estaba cargado y empacado, lo único que faltaba era ponerle candado a la puerta y marchar rumbo a su nueva vida. La niña asintió con la cabeza y se aparto de su mamá mientras seguía frotando sus ojos, camino decaído hacia el auto verde gastado y se subió dentro.

- Ángel… - su padre la miro por el espejo retrovisor, pero el rostro fresco de su hija estaba triste y con lagrimas.- te prometo que todo será mejor de ahora en adelante...- sabía que su hija era una niña especial y por su culpa estaba sufriendo, pero deseaba darle una vida mejor en Seúl.-

Su madre subió en el asiento delantero el motor rugió anunciando la partida, la vecina salió a despedirlos con su mano levantada y la hija de ella también estaba acompañándola, So Eun se despidió entre lagrimas silenciosas y luego miro por largo tiempo el cielo, las nubes seguían grises, no cambiaban en nada… a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, el cielo seguía siendo el mismo. Se acomodo en el asiento y miro nuevamente el papel, azul con estrellas… se sonrió despegando con cuidado el borde superior, con mucho trabajo para no romper el diseño del papel. Una vez abierto miro hacia el interior y la sonrisa de sus labios se lleno de amor, en el fondo del paquete brillaba un collar, apurada saco la cadena y viéndola a la luz se maravillo, una estrella brillante y hermosa.

Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera bajar del auto, pasando del tranquilo paisaje de arboles, a muchos edificios, las luces se parecían a las de navidad, hasta el cielo se veía diferente, el aire salado se había escapado, solo quedaba un rastro en sus ropas gracias al abrazo con el anciano y en su cuello colgaba la estrella que siempre le recordaría de donde venia. El auto se detuvo por completo y su padre fue el primero en salir, era muy diferente a su casa… esta tenía dos pisos, un jardín y lo que parecía ser el lugar perfecto para guardar el auto. Min So abrió la puerta de su hija para que esta saliera a contemplar su nuevo hogar, So Eun parecía asustada y sus ojos conservaban el rojo del llanto, pero para los tres ese nuevo inicio era la esperanza del mañana.

El nuevo trabajo del Sang Don cayó del cielo, un viejo amigo de la escuela le ofreció un buen puesto y regalías que no tenía como trabajador independiente, una casa, buen sueldo y gracias a una entrevista, un puesto en una de las mejores escuelas privadas, claro que con una beca, ya que su situación económica no era del nivel del resto de los compañeros. La casa estaba amoblada, así que solo debían descargar las cajas y sus objetos personales, mientras Sang Don se dedicaba a entrar las pocas cosas que habían llevado Min So y So Eun se familiarizaban con la cocina y preparaban algo delicioso para cenar. La niña era una excelente cocinera, siempre ayudaba a su madre a preparar todos los alimentos ya que Min So no había conseguido trabajo luego de tenerla a ella, pero por supuesto que las posibilidades de trabajar como secretaria eran muy escasas, pero ya estando en Seúl las cosas cambiarían, sus dos padres trabajarían mientras So Eun se dedicaría por completo a cumplir con el exigente programa escolar, empezando desde mañana.

La primera noche paso en calma, los tres despertaron muy temprano San Don se fue primero que todos, Min So en cambio se arreglaba para llevar a su hija en el primer día de clases, cambiarse a mitad de año no era algo grato para los niños, habían menos posibilidades de hacer amistad, pero estaba confiada en que su hija conseguiría muchos amigos, siempre tuvo una buena personalidad y un encanto natural. La casa estaba bien ubicada así que no había necesidad de tomar transporte, Min So llevo a So Eun de la mano, a siete cuadras se alzo un gran edificio que en su entrada lucia las brillantes letras color dorado, para la pequeña. El uniforme gris era algo nuevo para So Eun, quien lucía una faldita de tablas en ves del viejo traje marinero, una camisa blanca y un moño rojo en su cuello y las inconfundibles coletas, ella estaba nerviosa de encontrarse con ese nuevo mundo, pero como le dijo el anciano, las personas son las misma aquí y en otro país, solo actúan diferente.

No tardaron en entrar, pero los niños no iban acompañados de sus padres, todos se bajan de sus respectivos autos negros y pasaban dentro del edificio, So Eun miro a su madre, como pidiendo una explicación a lo cual solo obtuvo una sonrisa. Su madre la llevo dentro y ambas entraron a la oficina de dirección, desde allí So Eun fue conducida a su sala de clases, su corazón hacia Bump Bump cuando la puerta se abrió, la sala era muy distinta a la humilde salita de su escuela, esta tenia pupitres separados y estaba llena de colores. La secretaria llevaba el expediente de ella en su mano y se lo entrego a la profesora del grupo. La niña parecía maravillada con la decoración, unas estrellas estaban en el marco de las ventanas y eran brillantes, la profesora abrió el expediente y leyó unas cosas antes de ponerse de pie, la secretaria se retiro de la sala y So Eun se quedo mirando una flor lila en la puerta, fue hasta que la profesora dio un aplauso para calmar los susurros de la clase.

-Niños quiero pedirles la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante.- La profesora era joven y linda, igual su voz.- Ella viene de Busan así que espero puedan integrarla.- Le dio el paso para que se presentara.-

-Mi nombre es Choi So Eun.- dijo con una alegría poco conocida, era fresca y su entusiasmo contagioso, pensaba en las palabras del anciano y sentía confianza en si misma. Hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando sus buenos modales y con una sonrisa dejo ver el gusto que le causaba estudiar con sus nuevos compañeros.- por favor cuiden de mi.-

So Eun esperaba recibir un aplauso, quizás un par de sonrisas pero en cambio sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando, le pareció que esos niños eran demasiado serios, tenían la misma edad que ella, no había nada diferente. La profesora le señalo un puesto vacio, especialmente para ella, estaba justo al lado de la ventana, estaba sentado detrás de un chico con cabellos algo claros y al lado un chico de cabello rizado y negro. So Eun se dirigió así el asiento y dejo su bolso a un lago y saco un cuaderno, era un cuaderno corriente… miro a su compañero del lado y él tenía un cuaderno de hojas celestes ¡wo! Era muy llamativo.

-Choi So Eun…- la voz de la profesora la llamo, a lo cual solo levanto su rostro para verla.- ¿podrías salir a resolver este ejercicio?.- La niña miro la pizarra y vio que no estaba escrito en coreano, pero su madre le había enseñado muy bien ingles ya que era secretaria tenía los conocimientos suficientes para dárselos a su hija. Ni tímida ni perezosa se levanto de su asiento y tomo el plumón negro, solo debía escribir la frase en pasado, no era muy larga y solo tenía un verbo regular.- veo que tienes un buen dominio del ingles, está perfecto.-

-mi mamá me enseño…- le dijo la niña a la profesora regresando a su puesto y sintiendo que había superado la prueba de iniciación, sus compañeros la vieron con ojos más penetrantes.-

So Eun se quedo mirando por la ventana, estaba en el segundo piso y la vista era hermosa, afuera el verde predominaba por todas partes, incluso habían jardines con flores, eso no parecía una escuela, sino un museo o biblioteca. El timbre del receso sonó y ella se puso de pie para ir al baño y quizás dar un paseo, pero antes de que tuviera una idea de que hacer la profesora la llamo hacia delante, al lado de la profesora estaba el chico del lado, no tenía una cara muy amistosa, pero estaba bien, no se conocían y quizás él era así siempre. Los dos niños salieron al pasillo, para So Eun eran los momentos más extraños, las salas parecían ser todas tan elegantes, hasta había una repisa especial para los trofeos, mientras que ella caminaba a su lado, el chico repetía mecánicamente las salas, los lugares importantes y mientras subían las escaleras volvía a sonar el timbre para las clases.

-tenemos que regresar!..-le dijo ella, mientras miraba hacia atrás deseando regresar antes de ser castigada, no quería dar esa impresión en el primer día de clases.-

-¿acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije?.- los ojos del niño eran estrechos, pero cuando la miraron estaban aun más juntos.- la profesora me dio autorización para recorrer todo el colegio, así que muévete…-

-no tienes que ser tan rudo..- le contesto haciendo un puchero y le siguió, no quería recorrer el colegio con alguien que tenía tan mal humor. Pero en vez de hacer otro gesto osco se sonrió y el mundo cobro color nuevamente, ¿acaso los chicos de cuidad eran tan cortos de genio?.-

-te llevare a un lugar genial.- le dijo con un poco de aprecio en la voz.-

Para ella las cosas nuevas eran divertidas, incluso cuando lucían un ceño fruncido, así que se quedo callada y le siguió los pasos, su cabello rizado era gracioso, muy divertido… primera vez que veía un chico con ese tipo de cabello, estaba tan al pendiente de mirar sus rizos que no se di cuenta del camino y de cómo había llegado a la terraza del edificio.

-¿esto también es parte de la escuela?- So Eun estaba tan sorprendida… estaban en el quinto piso, la cuidad se veía con sus edificios y casa, era increíble que esto fuera una escuela. Ella corrió hasta la reja que resguardaba la seguridad de las personas y puso sus manos en el entramado de metal, ¡wo era sorprendente! – ¡es tan grande!, y el cielo se ve tan…- el rostro de ella estaba pegado en las nubes, era hermoso sentir el aire de esa manera, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca del cielo, cerró los ojos imaginando que estaba de nuevo en la playa esperando que los botes regresaran con la pesca del día, pero al abrirlos nuevamente estaba en el edificio de cemento y metal, So Eun se giro con la sonrisa más radiante que JunHo jamás había visto en ninguna otra chica, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente sino lo que vino a continuación, el choque del cuerpo frágil de esa niña chocando contra el de él, esa calidez de sus manos pegadas en la espalda, ¿Por qué tanto amor?, solo era un pedazo de cielo.

-no… hagas eso..- le pidió él, estaba seguro que su rostro se había puesto rojo.-

-lo siento! Es que… es tan lindo…- le dijo soltándolo, sin molestarse en verlo nuevamente mientras estiraba las manos al cielo y daba un giro, era lo más cercano a alejarse del cemento y las calles.-

-ya… tenemos que seguir.- se giro rápido para regresar a las clases, se había tomado más tiempo, pero nadie le diría nada a él, después de todo era el hijo de uno del padres más importantes de esta academia, el que siempre hacia donaciones generosas para impulsar la educación, a cambio de que sus hijos recibieran el trato que merecían.-

-sí…- la pequeña So Eun no tenía idea de con quién andaba, solo le importaba que él le había dado una hermosa vista y un refugio dentro de esta fantasía de clase alta.-

Notas: la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuánto tardas en llegar de un lugar a otro en Corea, así que me disculpan por eso y por todo lo demás.


	3. Chapter 3

2° Big Brother

Unos días en ese colegio y So Eun pensaba que los niños ricos eran muy ariscos, nadie hablaba con ella, excepto Lee JunHo, su compañero delante de ella Wooyoung, aunque él lo hacía por que JunHo era su amigo, pero en realidad era un chico tímido y muy amable. Caminaba con su madre, como los otros días, solo que esta vez llevaba algo especial para los chicos. Clases de ingles, la profesora parecía fascinada con la fluidez con que So Eun se expresaba, por lo mismo se había transformado en la preferida de esa clase y de otras más, lo único que no se podía comprar era la inteligencia innata de algunos niños y eso lo sabían los buenos profesores, los demás la miraban con malos ojos, no creían que esa niña encajara entre los hijos de buenas familias. El timbre sonó y como siempre sus dos compañeros se marcharon del salón, dándole apenas tiempo para sacar dos bolsitas de papel, pobre So Eun, salió corriendo con su pequeño presente, los diviso a lo lejos y siguió en la carrera para alcanzarlos, tropezó con un chico pero solo le pidió disculpas para seguir su carrera, ¿A dónde iban?, ya estaba cansada cuando llego al jardín trasero.

-JunHo, Wooyoung..- les llamo a los dos, acercándose a ellos con la respiración agitada.- ah… ¿Por qué vinieron tan lejos?...-

- ¿Qué haces? Porque nos seguiste…- le dijo JunHo con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto o preocupado… ella no supo diferenciar entre esas dos emociones.-

-jajaja tomen…- les dijo tendiéndole la bolsa a cada uno de ellos, era su manera de agradecerles, hasta el momento solo ellos se mostraban amable y pues… siempre le gusto hacer amigos, pero aquí las cosas eran más difíciles.-

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, era extraño para ellos recibir algo tan… barato, incluso la bolsa parecía sacada de una tiendita. El primero en tomar su bolsa fue Wooyoung, JunHo se la arrebato abriéndola, So Eun esperaba ver la reacción de los dos y nuevamente Wooyoung se adelanto.

-¿Qué es?...- lo saco viéndolo, era una bolita de masa y estaba decorada con semillas, tenía un olor dulce, agradable.-

-Pan de Luna… los hice para ustedes…- le dijo orgullosa, era una receta de la abuela, su mamá le ayudo a hornearlos y su padre le dio el visto bueno al sabor.-

-¿tú… los hiciste para nosotros?...- JunHo no podía creerlo, nadie le había dado algo que no se comprara, ni siquiera su madre.-

-claro que sí, no puedes comprarlos fácilmente… tienes que hacerlos.- le respondió orgullosa de su trabajo.-

- gracias…- le dijo Wooyoung mientras partía el pan y revelaba su interior.- wo… está lleno de dulce..- dijo mientras lo mordía.- sabe bien.- y siguió comiendo el dulce.-

JunHo parecía reacio a probarlo pero en vista de que su amigo lo hizo… pues le qué más daba, una vez que la masa se quedo en su boca no se arrepintió de hacerlo, era dulce y estaba relleno con frutas, delicioso, primera vez que comía algo como eso, ¿acaso la comida de los pobre era deliciosa?. No alcanzo a responder esa pregunta cuando sus ojos que siempre parecían cerrados se abrieron de puro susto.

Detrás de So Eun estaba nada menos que Nichkhun, acompañado de otros dos chicos altos… pero eso no importaba lo único que importaba era la cara que tenía Nichkhun, miraba a JunHo con decepción y asco, ¿Cómo su hermano menor estaba comiendo esa porquería?.

-tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?..- le dijo a So Eun empujándola, era mayor y no tuvo que hacer mucho para que la niña se fuera al suelo de rodillas, ella no entendía que pasaba o que había hecho para merecer ese trato.- eso es basura..- le dijo a su hermano y con un manotazo arrojo el pan dulce que tenía, no hizo falta repetirlo para que Wooyoung lo tirara por su cuenta.-

-es comida!..- le dijo So Eun poniéndose de pie con las rodillas llenas de tierra.- y tu eres un maleducado…- el segundo error que ella cometida en el día, toda la escuela sabía que Nichkhun era intocable, que no debías meterte con él si deseabas tener una vida feliz porque a sus ocho años era un chico insoportable.-

-¿Qué has dicho?..- le pregunto mientras se reí.- tú vienes de la misma basura que esa comida, no deberías siquiera hablar!...-

- yo digo lo que quiero y no puede impedirlo…- a ella no le gustaba que las personas le hablaran de esa forma, mucho menos que la agredieran, pero iba a entender que nunca debió abrir la boca.-

- jaja si?.- se agacho tomando tierra húmeda.- que dijiste basura…- si piedad le arrojo la bola de lodo en la cara, pero no se quedo solo con una, tomo enseguida otra y la arrojo en su informe..- es mejor que te largues de Aquí!..- le grito.-

Para entonces So Eun estaba llorando, la tierra le había caído en los ojos y habían varios niños mirando la escena, pronto sintió la risa y las burlas, ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba?, salió corriendo cuando otra bola de lodo le pego en las piernas. Corrió hacia dentro de la escuela, todos se reían cuando pasaba ella, nadie la ayudaba, solo la señalaban, se metió detrás de unos botes de basura hasta que sonó el timbre y el silencio le hizo compañía, no su ojo izquierdo le dolía mucho y no quería moverse de allí, estaba toda sucia… ¿Cómo iba a volver a su casa así?. Cayo un papel a su lado y una mano lo recogió, So Eun escondía su cara entre los brazos, seguro él también iba a ponerse a reír.

-¿Qué te paso?...- era la vos de un chico, So Eun movió su cabeza negando para que se fuera, en este lugar a nadie le importaba que ella sufriera, todos eran malos y crueles.- hey! Niña… ¿estás bien?...-

-Déjame…- le pidió con su voz entrecortada, estaba llorando y eso aliviaba un poco el dolor de su ojo.-

- hey no puedes quedarte así…- le dijo corriendo el basurero y la movió tocando su hombro.- ven… no puedes quedarte aquí…-

So Eun no quería moverse, pero el chico siguió insistiendo hasta que la puso de pie, no se burlo de ella, con una mano en su espalda la fue guiando, no le pregunto nada ni siquiera hablo, solo la llevo caminando hacia la enfermería. Cuando entraron no se encontraba la enfermera, el rasco su cabeza y la llevo hasta un lavadero, So Eun cerraba con fuerza su ojo, mientras él lavaba su cara con agua.

-tienes que abrir el ojo…- le dijo con la mano llena de agua.- anda confía en mí..- la voz de él era agradable, así que con dolor abrió su ojo y el empezó a lavar una y otra vez su cara hasta que el dolor se fue quitando.- vez…- lo escucho reír y volvía a llorar, hasta empezaría a burlarse.- no, espera no llores..- le pidió mientras secaba el rostro de ella.- wo… sí que eres linda!...- ahora podía verlo, era un chico mayor, con ojos grandes y su cabello era castaño, pero tenía una mirada amable.- ven, tienes que quitarte ese lodo…-

El chico se humedeció una toalla limpiando no solo su cara, sino también sus piernas con cuidado, entre tanto hacia alguna que otra pregunta, cosas que ni siquiera importaban como; ¿Qué animal le gustaba?, o su comida favorita. Era la primera persona realmente amable que había conocido, So Eun se sorbía la nariz e inclusa la hizo sonreí.

-ves, no es tan difícil… ahora quédate aquí, iré a buscar un uniforme limpio…- la miro pensativo.- aunque no voy a explicar que sea de mujer.- eso ultimo los hizo reír a ambos.-

-muchas gracias…- le dijo ella mientras se quedaba quita en la camilla, solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos y ya estaba de vuelta con ropas limpias, ¿de dónde las había sacado? Pues quien sabe, era lo más lindo que nadie había en esta escuela había hecho por ella.-

-anda, cámbiate para ir a clases…- cerro las cortinas de la camilla dejándola a solas.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?..- So Eun estaba terminando de cambiarse la camisa y arreglar la corbata de moño.- ¿quien te hizo eso?…- la pregunta la dejo triste, ella no sabía el nombre del chico, pero nunca se olvidaría de su cara.

-no lo sé…- le respondió abriendo la cortina, se veía mejor que cuando llego, con el cabello suelto y la cara bien lavada, no quedaba ni rastros del lodo ni de la tristeza.- pero ya no importa…- alzo los hombros sonriendo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?...-

-Kim Hyung Joon, pero puedes llamarme oppa…- le dijo en broma, a lo cual ella se sonrojo divertida.- ah! Ves te dije que eras linda…-

- Muchas gracias Hyung Joon – hizo una reverencia sincera.- mi nombre es Choi So Eun..-

Para el bien de ella, Hyung Joon le llevo a su salón de clases, fue él quien le dio la explicación a la profesora así que no tuvo problemas para entrar tarde a clases, aunque pasar junto a sus compañeros de banco la hizo sentirse miserable, ninguno de los dos chicos había intervenido para ayudarla, eso la ponía muy triste, pero recordar lo último que le dijo Hyung Joon la sacaba de la tristeza "si tienes problemas solo búscame, tercer piso clase b".

Al día siguiente fue a clases como si nada pasara… su madre no se dio cuenta del cambio de uniforme, tampoco noto el desanimo de su hija, ya que So Eun seguía mostrando un entusiasmo único al acudir a la escuela pero apenas su madre se marchaba la niña ponía un semblante sombrío, dirigirse al salón era algo difícil, muchos de los niños seguían comentando lo que paso ayer, pero si no les prestaba atención todo desaparecería. Llego a la sala y paso derecho a su asiento, no saludo a ninguno de sus compañeros ni siquiera a Wooyoung que la miraba con ojos de cachorro. Las clases empezaron puntuales y entre medio de las lecciones sentía que JunHo la miraba, claro que ella no giro su cabeza, se distraía mirando por la ventana hasta que el timbre sonó. Se puso de pie para salir corriendo al baño y esconderse.

-So Eun…- le llamo JunHo cuando ella cruzo por su asiento, se detuvo por cortesía pero antes de darle tiempo para que hablara una persona estaba en la puerta de su sala, era Hyung Joon sonriendo radiante.-

-hey! So Cute…- le dijo desde la puerta llamando la atención de las chicas, era apuesto y al parecer popular entre sus compañeras, ya que todas la miraron con envidia, pero So Eun se quedo mirándolo sorprendida de verlo, pensó que él solo se había compadecido de ella.- te traje esto…- levanto su mano con una bolsa muy linda color rosa, del estilo de una chica.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto acercándose y olvidando por completo a JunHo quien miraba la escena más sorprendido que So Eun, ¿Cómo es que ella lo conocía y porque le llevaba un regalo?. Ella se acerco tímida a él pero entonces Hyung Joon tomo su mano y puso la bolsa en las de ella.-

-Porque es divertido, además no podía dejar esto abandonado..- se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle al oído.- es tu uniforme.- le guiño el ojo mientras se reía y veía con gracia como ella se sonrojaba.- ah! Eres tan linda que dan ganas de abrazarte…- al escuchar esto, las chicas soltaron una exclamación, por supuesto que no la abrazo, no quería causarle problemas a la niña.- ya me voy, pero mañana ven a verme al tercer piso…-

-si, Hyung Joon – le dijo mirando como se marchaba, quizás era el único amigo real que iba a tener en esta escuela, Sonrió apretando los labios y volviendo a su puesto, claro no sin pasar por los ojos de todas las chicas y algunos chicos, que el sunbae Hyung Joon la considerara bonita era un alago que muchas chicas ni soñaban en recibir.-

Se dejo caer en la silla y a pesar de que los dos chicos la seguían viendo ella no se percato de la mirada de ellos, solo se sentía feliz, abrió la bolsa para ver su uniforme pero más sorpresas, no solo estaban sus ropas sobre ellas estaba un pequeño osito, se lo quedo mirando un tiempito antes de sacarlo entre sus manos llevaba una tarjetita, no podía dejar de sonreír, era tan adorable que apenas lo tuve en frente las chicas que seguían curiosas exclamaron sorprendida. Todos estaban curiosos y deseaban leer lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta pero la única persona que puede hacerlo fue So Eun; "las niñas lindas no deben llorar, así que Teddy cuidara de ti cuando yo no lo pueda hacer". So Eun abrazo al osito ante la mirada celosa de JunHo, quien se levanto molesto de su asiento, hace unos días atrás ella le daba regalos a él y ahora estaba recibiendo cosas de ese otro chico, ¿Quién se creía que era ella? Acaso una princesa de cuentos. De cerca lo siguió Wooyoung, parecía que su amigo se había tomado a mal toda la escena de So Eun con el sunbae Hyung Joon.  
Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, cuando iban por el pasillo su hermano mayor lo encontró, casi nunca se hablaban en la escuela pero desde lo ocurrido ayer Nichkhun estaba al pendiente de su hermanito, no quería verlo mesclado con basura de clase baja como esa chica. JunHo bajo la mirada, no habían hablado en casa y no quería hacerlo en los pasillos de la escuela, había estado muy mal lo que le hizo a So Eun, ella no había hecho nada para que él la tratara de esa forma, además el no era su padre, no tenia porque tomar medidas para "corregirlo".

-¿espero que te sirva de lección? – le dije con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.- si vuelvo a verte cerca de esa mugrosa te prometo que seré aun peor…- le dio un golpe con su dedo en la frente a JunHo y se marcho, no tenía nada que más que hacer, entonces se marcho con su grupo de amigos mientras su hermanito le dedicaba la primera mirada de odio.-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo odio!...- grito agarrando su cabello rizado. Wooyoung puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, estaba frustrado al verla a ella con ese otro y además no podía hablarle por que su hermano se lo tenía prohibido… ¿Qué clase de mundo era este?, porque no podía tener los amigos que deseara.-

Para So Eun el día se quedo como un lindo recuerdo, gracias a Hyung Joon sunbae podía ser feliz, jugando tranquilamente en su banco con su nuevo juguete favorito. En cambio JunHo se quemaba con sus emociones, era difícil para los adultos lidiar con los celos y los rencores, para un niño era casi imposible por eso se desquito pateando la bolsa que So Eun dejo a su lado, ella simplemente lo ignoro, no le importaba lo que hiciera, él no la había defendido ayer… para ella él no estaba cerca de ser su amigo.

Los días pasaron casi iguales, Hyung Joon venía a saludarla a la sala y siempre le traía un caramelo o algo para hacerle recordar que tenía un buen amigo esperándola en el tercer piso, pero ella no se atrevía a subir, no quería encontrarse con el chico del lodo y para colmo, JunHo se comportaba cada vez peor con ella, siempre la hacía quedar en ridículo cuando podía, pero So Eun no era una chica tonta, no caía en el juego y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana para evitarse problemas. Hoy era diferente, ¿Por qué?, pues hoy había pasado un mes desde que conoció al sunbae, así que le había pedido a su madre ayuda para preparar un almuerzo, So Eun se había esforzado mucho para hacerlo delicioso y apenas sonó el timbre tomo el almuerzo y se levanto, pero en su camino se puso JunHo.

-¿Qué sucede?...- le dijo ella sonando indiferente.-

-¿Dónde llevas eso?...- le pregunto enfadado y señalando la caja de almuerzo.-

-no tengo que decírtelo…- y paso de largo por su lado, sabía que él estaba molesto con ella, ¿pero porque?, ella había sido la víctima y nadie más que sunbae le había ayudado.-

JunHo patio la silla delante de él, su amigo salió a calmarlo, era primera vez que lo veía tan molesto ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amigo? Mientras tanto So Eun subía las escaleras, se había adelantado a su amigo, pero estaba nerviosa, era primera vez en muchas semanas que se atrevía a pasear por la escuela. Cuando llego al pasillo se sintió abrumada, pero no se acobardo para nada, como siempre escucho cuchicheos pero no les prestó atención.

-So Eun-sii – escucho por detrás de ella, se giro un poco asustada pero se encontró de inmediato con la persona que buscaba, sunbae sonreía tan amable como siempre, pero no estaba solo, iba acompañado de otro chico casi de la misma edad.-

-Sunbae…- le dijo muy feliz, avanzando hacia él. Respiro profundamente y extendió el almuerzo para él, era la primera vez que le entregaba un almuerzo a un chico, pero se lo había ganado, la única persona que la hacia sonreír en esa escuela merecía eso y mucho más.- lo hice para ti…- le dijo ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de los demás, parecía toda una proeza, nadie regalaría un almuerzo eso era tan… de pobretones.-

-¡wo! Siempre quise algo así…- le dijo tomando su comida con los ojos brillantes.- ves a lo que me refiero Sang Bum, ella es verdaderamente especial…- le dijo tocando la cabeza de So Eun y revolviendo su cabello, se sentía bien tener una caricia del sunbae.- tan adorable como un conejito bebe jajaja..-

-sí…- le dijo su amigo con un poco de sorpresa, desde hacían semanas que su amigo se dedicaba a ponerle atención a esta niña, debía reconocer que era una cosa muy linda pero no le veía el atractivo hasta hoy, era simple y original. Le dio un golpe en las costillas con su codo, no se había tomado la molestia de presentarlos.-

-¡ah!, ok… ya.- le dijo tocando su costilla.- So Eun-sii este es mi amigo Kim Sang Bum…- le dijo presentando al chico de sonrisa encantadora, se veía casi tan amable como el sunbae.- ella es mi hermanita Choi So Eun - los dos niños se saludaron formalmente para luego ser interrumpidos por Hyung Joon, quien quebró todo el protocolo.- ah! Ustedes dos, no estamos en una cena…- siempre usaba lenguaje informal y los tres comenzaron a reír.-


	4. Chapter 4

**3° Little Princess  
**

Ya llevaban 3 meses viviendo en Seúl, había sido un cambio tan drástico y el inicio fue difícil para todo, pero como todas las cosas, se demoraran en acomodarse, ahora todo parecía perfecto, para Sang Don y Min So el trabajo los tenía agotado, el dinero ya no era su principal preocupación sino el poco tiempo que estaban pasando con su pequeña hija, aunque ella no perecía realmente afectada, llegaba del colegio radiante y subía a hacer sus deberes como antes, solo que después de eso se dedicaba a dibujar y tocar el violín que había recibido como regalo de su amigo Sang Bum.  
Se acercaban las celebraciones de la escuela, supuestamente hoy elegiría a una chica para hacer una obra de teatro, So Eun había cambiado en esos pocos meses, paso de ser una paria a la chica más popular de su clase, los chicos la miraban con anhelo y las chicas deseaban estar en sus zapatos, no solo tenía a Hyung Joon como su protector personal, sino que también se pasaba el tiempo con ellos, los tres se mostraban tan felices y originales que levantaban la envida de muchos, sobretodo de JunHo quien seguía mirando a So Eun con rencor, ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de él?, no hacia ni siquiera el más mínimo intento de hablarle y él no podía cruzar la barrera que su hermano le impuso, tenía que protegerla.

-Niños, ¡tranquilícense!...- la profesora los estaba regañando, la votación se estaba transformando en un alboroto – el tiempo se acabo…- paso por cada fila recogiendo los votos, este año su salón haría Romeo y Julieta, una obra avanzada para alumnos tan pequeños, pero el nivel de exigencia era suficiente para dar un buen espectáculo.-

Los niños hicieron silencio, So Eun estaba más interesada en las nubes que se transformaban ante sus ojos, no le importaba participar en esa obra, solo quería que el timbre anunciara el receso. La profesora comenzó a contar los votos y había niñas que sujetaban sus cabellos, querían ganar y ser convertidas en Julieta, solo podía haber un Romeo, así que varios niños se miraban entre sí, todos conocían esa historia y el premio de memorizar tantas frases sería un dulce beso de una niña linda.

-creo que tenemos a nuestra Julieta…- dijo la Profesora poniéndose de pie, ya llevaba más de la mitad de los votos y en cada uno se repetía el mismo nombre.- Choi So Eun, felicitaciones…- le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella la miro con una cara de incredulidad, se llego a poner de pie pensando que la llamaba para hacer algún deber. La noticia la tomo por sorpresa, se volvió a sentar y se quedo mirando su cuaderno con los ojos algo tristes.- y nuestro Romeo será, Lee JunHo…- entonces una exclamación colectiva salió de la boca de varios chicos, al saber quién sería Julieta muchos deseaban tener el honor de ser Romeo, pero a quien le sorprendió aun más era a So Eun, se lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta…- los ensayos comienzan a partir de hoy, así que llamaremos a sus padres para comunicarles que su horario se extenderá, los demás también van a participar, así que espero que hagan un buen trabajo.-

Así termino la clase, So Eun salió corriendo para atrapar a la profesora, no sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella no era una niña rica, sus padres trabajaban muy duro para darle lo mejor y a pesar de que estaba becada, la escuela implicaba muchos gastos.

-profesora…- le llamo mientras ella se detenía dándole una sonrisa, esa niña era un amor.-

-Miss So Eun, ¿Qué sucede?...- le pregunto antes de salir del salón.-

-Profesora…- No se avergonzaba de su situación pero le daba algo de culpa tener que renunciar al papel que otros habían escogido para ella.- no puedo hacer a Julieta…- le dijo sin rodeos, era mejor ser sincera y cuando se trataba de asuntos como aquellos.- mis padres no tiene tanto dinero… no puedo darles esa preocupación.- ella lucia sincera y enseguida hizo una reverencia para disculparse por demitir su participación.-

-oh… se trata de eso…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, le pidió a los alumnos que se retiraran de la sala, a continuación cerró la puerta, esta conversación era privada, para resguardar el orgullo de su pequeña alumna.- no te preocupes por eso, tengo una sobrina que puede prestarte la ropa para la obra, creo que también podríamos usar sus zapatos, creo que eso es lo más costoso. Así que te pido que no te des por vencida, la obra no sería lo mismo sin ti.- toco su mejilla con una calidez que solo tenían las personas cuyos corazones eran puros.-

-profesora…- So Eun se sintió conmovida y la abrazo, no sentía mucha emoción por hacer la obra pero saber que era apreciada era motivo suficiente para hacer cualquier sacrificio.- muchas gracias…-

Después de esa conversación, ella salió corriendo por las escaleras, sunbae debía saberlo, que su hermanita menor sería la estrella de la obra, seguro él tomaría mejor la noticia, aunque… podía ponerse un poco celoso de Romeo… JunHo sería Romeo, soltó un suspiro al llegar al pasillo… no se hablaban desde hace meses, solo por cortesía y nada más.

-Hey! Allí estas…- le dijo la vos de Hyung Joon, tomándola de sus mejillas y estirándolas, no como para hacerle daño pero si para causarle risa. So Eun no pudo cubrir sus mejillas a tiempo, así que se aguanto el jalón como siempre.- Ah! ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita?-

-mejor… si dejaras mis mejillas…- se quejo, pero sus "cariños" seguían entorpeciendo el habla de ella. Tomo las manos de él porque no parecía detenerse, al contrario disfrutaba haciendo su sonrisa más y más grande.- Ya!..-se volvía a quejar.- Tengo algo que contarles!...-

-Hyung…- le dijo Sang Bum tocando el hombro de su amigo y ayudando a So Eun a zafarse del amoroso recibimiento.- déjala hablar…- entonces Hyung Joon retiro sus manos, pero se notaba que sus dedos le picaban por seguir tocando las mejillas de su linda hermanita.-

-gracias…- le dijo ella mirándolo por unos segundos, él bajo la mirada sonriendo, algo le pasaba con ella… era demasiado tierna. So Eun siempre se sonrojaba cuando Sang Bum le tomaba su mano.- Sunbae…-mostro una sonrisa grande.- voy a ser Julieta… -puso sus manos en los labios.-

-Wo!... espera…-le dijo Hyung Joon con la frente arrugada, en vez de estar feliz, parecía algo molesto… y Sang Bum, la miraba extraño, ¿acaso no era algo bueno?. Él Negó con su cabeza y parecía repasar las palabras de la pequeña.- ¿Cómo que serás Julieta?...- La miro medio girando el rostro.- no eres muy joven para hacer ese papel…- movió sus labios sin decir nada.- ¿a quién se le ocurrió esa idea?...-

Parecían abrumados y no era para menos, So Eun era una de las niñas más lindas de su edad, con una piel envidiable, sus ojos tan hermosos y qué decir de sus labios, tan carnosos y curvados. Pensar que ella iba a hacer un papel romántico con un chico le sacaba de quicio, a los dos, a Hyung Joon porque no deseaba ver a su pequeña hermana para haciendo de novia de no sé quién y a Sang Bum porque le preocupaba por que podía ocurrir.

-a la profesora…- respondía ella.-

-¿Quién va a ser Romeo?, espero que no sea un pobre idiota…- puso su mano detrás de la cabeza y miro el suelo dando un suspiro.- eres realmente linda… no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti…- le soltó finalmente, entonces ella se sonrió dándole un fuerte abrazo, era hermoso sentirse tan protegida.-

-no te preocupes, ninguno de los dos…- les dijo con fuego en sus ojos, deseaba hacer el papel, quería que ellos la acompañaran y que disfrutaran del espectáculo.- les prometo que va a ser algo inolvidable! Por favor…- les hizo una reverencia.- vayan a verme…- les dijo de forma muy formal sacando las risas de ambos.-

-ah! Si actúas de esa forma es imposible no quererte…- le soltó Sang Bum.-

La escuela estaba llena de ruidos, los chicos corrían por los pasillos, algunos vestidos de distintas formas, desde camareras, antiguos emperadores y otros contemporáneos, era un lio intentar encontrar a unas personas en el día del evento, todos los grados habían elaborado sus propios eventos, desde presentaciones hasta salones de té y comida.

-no te preocupes…- le dijo Ji Eun.- te ves realmente hermosa… ese vestido nunca me lucio de esa forma…-

-claro que no es cierto, tú te ves más linda con el…- le responde So Eun, desde que empezaron a ensayar se habían hecho muy amigas, ella era muy normal, algo tímida pero nada que ver con una chica de clase alta, al contrario siempre disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con ella.- ¿me ayudas con el collar?...- le pidió, no deseaba quitarse el collar de estrella pero no lucia bien con el vestido.-

Desde la otra esquina JunHo la miraba, habían ensayado tantos días… y siempre eran maravillosos, cuando ella repetía las líneas de amor y se las decia a él, su corazón se aceleraba mucho, incluso en el momento final de la obra… él quería morir a su lado y dejar que ella lo cuidara. Suspiraba mientras seguía mirándola, era tan hermosa… tan… diferente, ¿Por qué su hermano no podía verla como él?.

-niños…- la profesora entro al improvisado camerino, casi todos los actores estaban listos, incluso los extras, todo esperaban ansiosos a que ella llegara para darle las últimas instrucciones.- en cinco minutos levantan el telón, así que espero que den lo mejor de ustedes y recuerden…- les dio una mirada a cada uno de ellos.- no importa si algo sale mal, no es el fin del mundo.-

Dicho eso So Eun se levanto para ir a tomar lugar en la escena, Ji Eun se apuro a acomodar su vestido dejando olvidado el collar en la mesa, detrás de ellas venia JunHo quien no dudo en tomar la estrella y meterla en su bolsillo, era algo de ella, algo que deseaba tener en sus manos y mirarlo detenidamente.  
El telón se levanto y el escenario mostraba todo el dinero invertido, la escenografía del castillo, los fondos, los trajes… todo era digno de una escuela elite como aquella, más no era lo que llamaba la atención… sino a los dos pequeños protagonistas, Romeo y Julieta, esos dos niños parecían realmente enamorados, Romeo la miraba con un amor increíble y ella… hasta con algo de tristeza, eran dos actores muy buenos o quizás dos amigos muy íntimos. Casi una hora había pasado desde que empezaron la obra, hasta ahora nadie reía… estaban tensos esperando lo inevitable, el amor imposible entre esos dos jóvenes, JunHo lo sentía de verdad… pensaba en el mismo, siendo alejado de So Eun por culpa de su hermano, para ella todo le parecía subreal, no sabía pero… JunHo parecía tan serio en su papel. Entre el público estaban sentados los dos amigos, nerviosos, mirando con recelos cada gesto y caricia que esa parejita se hacía, un dejo de celos y preocupación aparecían en los dos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser una obra romántica?, hubiera sido mejor una comedia, algo menos adulto. El publico hizo un sonido generalizado al ver como Romeo besaba a Julieta, eso no ocurrió en el ensayo… fue algo que JunHo deseaba hacer y vio su oportunidad, Hyung Joon casi salto de su asiento, ¿Cómo osaba hacer eso?. Pero no había como reclamar, no podía meterse entre la obra y detener todo, solo se quedo frustrado en su asiento, esperando que la escenita de amor terminar pronto para ir a buscarla y pedirle explicaciones a ese estupido chico.

Mientras que en el escenario So Eun se hacia la dormida, estaba completamente metida en su papel cuando sintió los labios de él rozando su piel… ¿Qué era eso?, abrió los ojos justo cuando el moría… no podía reclamarle el beso, además parecía realmente abrumada por el beso, lo cual servía para la escena de la muerte de Romeo, termino su parlamento y la cortina cayó, fue que le dio un empujón a él, pero no pudo reclamarle ya que todos se tomaron de las manos para recibir los aplausos, fueron realmente aclamados, parecía que la obra había sido del gusto de todos los visitantes, bueno… no de todos ya que varios chicos se levantaban de sus asientos con la idea de ir tras la escenografía. So Eun evitaba mirar a JunHo y luego que volvía a caer la cortina se fue corriendo, estaba un poco extraña, asustada y confundida, Ji Eun la recibió en sus brazos ella había mirado la última escena y sabía que estaba un poco molesta por la mirada que mostraba.

-Ohh… So Eun…- le dijo cuando la pequeña la apretaba, no le hizo ninguna pregunta y se la llevo fuera de la sala de maquillaje, hasta la escalera y se sentaron juntas, Ji Eun comenzó a quitarle los adornos del cabello haciéndole unos cariños para consolarla.-

JunHo no se sentía mal de haberle dado un beso, quizás había sido demasiado pero no pudo evitarlo, salió a los segundos que la vio marcharse, tímidamente abrió la puerta mirándola por el espacio que quedaba. Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír y fue cuando pensó que debía ir a disculparse con ella, con los hombros caídos salió al pasillo y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose les aviso a las dos que había alguien más, la primera mirada que recibió fue fría y molesta, no esperaba menos. Con la vista en el suelo se acerco a ellas, aun vestía como Romeo y era incomodo levantar el rostro sabiendo que era visto por esas dos chicas.

-siento… haberte… besado…- le dijo con timidez, eso no parecía una disculpa pero era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas, por lo general en su familia no tendían a disculparse, sino a culpar a otros por sus errores.-

-…-So Eun lo mire y su coraje se esfumo, lo veía incomodo, lo veía esforzándose por algo, era más de lo que esperaba de él, miro a Ji Eun quien se mostraba tan sorprendida.- está bien…- le dijo poniéndose de pie y asintiendo con la cabeza, nunca había sido rencorosa.-

Ella se sonrió y él también lo hizo, entonces la relación tensa que se había formado en esos últimos meses debido a la brusca intervención de su hermano se difumino por una acción tonta de su parte, Ji Eun se levanto y abrazo a So Eun, sabía que su amiga sufría con facilidad, así que verla reír tan despreocupada la reconfortaba.

-TÚ!...- se escucho un grito que hizo eco en el pasillo, los tres niños miraron sobresaltados, y cuando vieron de quien se trataba dos de ellos palidecieron, la personas caminaba con ira en sus ojos.- eres un pequeña basura…- le grito y dejo caer un golpe en la cara de JunHo, el niño que no se esperaba eso cayó al suelo y se quede allí perplejo.- te lo advertí!...- le dijo a So Eun.- te dije que no te acercaras más a él, solo eres una mugrosa que vino a nuestra escuela por compasión, deberías limpiar el suelo que pisamos no estar sentada al lado de nosotros…- Ji Eun empezó a temblar, nunca había visto a alguien tan molesto como Nichkhun, estaba a punto de darle un golpe a So Eun cuando se escucho otro grito detrás de ellos.-

-Déjala!..- los pasos se transformaron en una breve corrida, el sonido de otra persona golpeando a otro… no se trataba de Hyung Joon, sino de Sang Bum, su amigo llego a los segundo después cubriendo a So Eun con sus brazos, rescatándola del imbécil.- no te atrevas a hacerle daño a So Eun!...- estaba molesto, quería golpearlo hasta cansarse, todos vieron que JunHo beso a So Eun, ella era la victima de su estupido hermano menor.-

-ah! Genial!..- dijo Nichkhun desde el suelo sonriendo con ironía y poniéndose de pie con la cara burlona, esa desagradable mirada en sus ojos fijos en Sang Bum.- la basura se junta con basura… ¿Cómo haces para meterte con tanta mugre?..- su mirada cambio hacia Hyung Joon, él negó con la cabeza y empuño su mano.- tu padre te enseño bien, mandas a tu perro a hacer el trabajo…- dio un paso hacia delante enfrentándose cara a cara con Sang Bum.- tienes agallas para hacerle daño a Lee Nichkhun, ni siquiera pensaste en tu pobre padre…- se sonríe.-

-Nichkhun…- le dijo Hyung Joon apartando a So Eun para ir a meterse entre ellos dos..- no vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos, no somos como tú… a mi no me da miedo ensuciarme las manos haciendo lo correcto.- eran casi del mismo porte y ambos tenían una mirada fiera.- y no meto a mi padre en mis problemas…-

-Hyung…- se escucho desde el suelo, JunHo se limpiaba el labio porque estaba sangrando, irónicamente su hermano lo había herido. Se puso de pie, se notaba extraño, algo como nunca lo había visto So Eun.- vámonos…-

La pelea había atraído a más personas, desde los amigos de Nichkhun hasta una profesora, claro que esta hizo la vista gorda al ver de quienes eran los protagonistas, no se iba a meter en un lio y arriesgarse a perder su trabajo por intentar corregir a los hijos con más dinero en esta escuela. So Eun agarraba firme la mano de Ji Eun, las dos niñas estaban temblando, asustadas del giro que esta pelea podía tomar. Nichkhun se dio la vuelta y le siguió su hermano con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Hyung Joon se giro sonriendo como si nada pasara, y de paso giro a su amigo, esa sonrisa que cambiaba el mundo.

-vamos, tengo ganas de comer helado…- dijo al aire tomando a So Eun de su mano, notando que estaba temblorosa apretó su mano y le sonrió nuevamente, en sus ojos se podían leer las palabras "todo está bien".- lo hiciste fantástico…-

-¿estás bien?...- Al ver que su amigo se llevaba a So Eun, el se hizo cargo de su amiga, estaba pálida y más temblorosa, le regalo una sonrisa y le invito a seguirlos, como vio que no reaccionaba la tomo de la mano para que se moviera.- vamos a comer un poco de helado…- Ji Eun lo miro como si fuera un príncipe… era realmente hermoso, solo asintió con la cabeza siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.-

En ese punto los caminos se separaron, el pasillo se hacía más largo para JunHo, que a cada paso sentía que iba a llorar, no le dolía el golpe, no le dolía la humillación… le dolía no haberla defendido, no haberse levantado del suelo y para a su hermano, con su mano metida en los bolsillos apretaba la estrella, el collar de ella, el beso de ella… su primer amor dolía tanto.  
El pecho de So Eun se apretaba, caminaba en el aire, sujetada firmemente por Hyung Joon, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no llega?, si no los tuviera a su lado… su vida sería miserable… y si eso era tan malo porque le dolía más ver a JunHo tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**3° Sadness Come  
**

El incidente de la pelea circulo por todo el colegio, en todos los grados se rumoreaba del tipo de relación que tenia Choi So Eun con Kim Hyung Joon, porque nadie defendería a una simple amiga contra Lee Nichkhun. A pesar de que el festival había sido hace dos meses atrás nadie dejaba de tocar el tema, cuando veía pasar a la niña se apartaban y otros la miraban con envidia, unos pocos sentían algo de lastima ya que solo tenía tres amigos, pero que amigos, la cuidaban de cualquiera que deseaba hacerle daño, excepto cuando estaba en clases, solo en esos momentos, justo cuando estaba sentada al lado JunHo sentía la miseria, si antes no se hablaban ahora él la ignoraba por completo, además ese día había perdido algo más que un amigo, había perdido la cosa más valiosa que tenia, el collar del anciano, lo había perdido entre el revuelo de la pelea y el beso. Ji Eun se había sentido responsable de aquella perdida, se supone que ella debía guardarlo durante la presentación, pero So Eun la disculpo completamente, sabía que su amiga nunca tendría malas intenciones con ella.

Sus amigos eran de lo mejor, aunque hubiera deseado no tener esa mala reputación… de chica problema, todos decían que si eras amigo de Choi So Eun te iría mal, por lo mismo en la clase sus compañeros la hablan solo cuando era necesario.

-So Eun…- escucho desde su asiento y en la puerta estaba su amiga, con esas gafas y la tímida expresión de su cuerpo.-

-ah!...- se levanto pasando por entre sus compañeros.- ¿sucede algo?...- le pregunto a su amiga, por lo general no la venia a buscar a la sala, siempre se encontraban en el pasillo.-

-esto…- murmuro la tímida.- yo…- saco un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio.- esto de cumpleaños…- le dijo mirando el suelo.-

-ajaja si…- So Eun se sonrió tomando la tarjeta, al parecer la estaba invitando a su cumpleaños, sería extraño estar con todas las chicas de clase alta pero por ella… iría a todas partes.- yo…- le dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, no podía comprarle joyas, ni tampoco nada costoso, pero sabía que a ella no le importaban esas cosas.- hice esto para ti…- era un brazalete con algunas conchitas recogidas de su antiguo hogar, se había tardado un poco porque su padre tenía que hacerle agujeros a las conchitas.- espero que te guste.-

-lo hiciste… para mi…- Ji Eun estaba mirando el brazalete con tanta ilusión, nadie se tomaba tantas molestias por ella, ni quiera su hermana. Le daban cosas que encargaban a una tienda o que ella misma pedía, pero nunca había recibido algo con tanto cariño. La miro con esa carita de cachorro.- Gracias!...- le dijo tomando el presente y abrazándola.-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...- le cuestiono Hyung Joon. Cuando So Eun se tardaba en verlos, simplemente iba a buscarla, sabía que Nichkhun aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerla sufrir y no le dejaba opciones para hacerlo. Llego justo cuando las chicas se daban abrazos.- ¿Por qué le das regalos y abrazos a ella?.- su tono era algo serio pero su cara mostraba la broma, era un poco celoso con respecto a ella, muchos mal interpretaban su preocupación.-

-Sunbae, no hagas esas bromas…- En esos meses se habían llegado a conocer muy bien, y podía diferenciar entre su tono de molestia y su tono de broma.- recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Ji Eun-sii –

-¿y cuando sea el mío me darás un abrazo y un regalo como a ella?...- le pregunto cómo todo un celoso.-

-por supuesto…- le respondió algo divertida.-

El trió estaba disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Hyung Joon cuando llego la profesora de So Eun, venia corriendo cosa rara para ella. So Eun la miro porque estaba pálida, pero nunca se imagino nada malo… no hasta que interrumpió entre sus amigos y la tomo del hombro. La chica se asusto un poco cuando la profesora la jalo.

-So Eun, vamos…- le dijo sin explicarle nada…-

-Profesora…- le cuestiono cuando ella le agarraba con fuerza el hombro. La profesora vio que la niña puso un rostro extraño, y se agacho para quedar a su altura, se quedo callada por unos segundos.-

-tú madre vino a recogerte…- le explico para que no siguiera perdiendo el tiempo.-

-sí…- le dijo obediente y se metió dentro del salón tomando su bolso con sus cosas, se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y siguió a la profesora que caminaba a zancos.-

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando, pero fue Hyung Joon quien se apuro a seguir a So Eun, claro que cuando llego a la puerta de la academia no lo dejaron pasar, se quedo mirando por detrás de la puerta de cristal como la madre de ella la abrazaba y su amiga se deshacía en sus brazos, ¿estaban llorando?, que había pasado… se sentía intranquilo viéndola llorar. La profesora se quedo acompañándolas hasta que las dos se fueron. Él no se despego del cristal, se quedo incluso hasta después de que el timbre sonara. La profesora volvió a entrar y se encontró con Hyung Joon de frente, el niño no se tardo en interrogarla.

-¿Por qué la mamá de So Eun vino por ella?...- la profesora se quedo callada, no creía que fuera buena idea de que los niños se enteraran de los asuntos personales de una alumna, pero entonces.- ¡PORQUE!.- le grito, el niño, no le gustaba quedarse aparte.-

-el padre de So Eun…- dada las circunstancias del accidente y de la estrecha relación que él tenía con ella era mejor decirle.- tuvo un accidente… es grave.- le dijo brevemente.- es mejor que regreses a tu salón, no puedes hacer nada por ella..- le dijo consolándolo con una mano en su hombro.-

De nada servía ese gesto miserable de su parte, claro que podía hacer algo, no iba a quedarse sentado en una silla esperando a salir de clases y ver como el tiempo avanzaba, ese no era su estilo. Se fue a la dirección y exigió irse del colegio, una petición que fue aceptada de inmediato, en menos de diez minutos había un auto esperándolo afuera.

Diez, once… doce… So Eun contaba en su mente, cada vez que el reloj cambiaba su número, la niña sumaba uno más para el de ella, no sabía que tan mal estaba su padre, pero la mano de su madre la sujetaba con fuerza, eso era malo, su madre nunca estaba nerviosa, pero ella miraba al frente con los ojos vacios y opacos, no lloraba pero se notaba que lo había hecho, estaba rojos. El taxi las dejo en el hospital, corrieron por los pasillos blancos inundados de ese olor de antiséptico, su madre la tenia firmemente hasta que llegaron a la puerta correcta, detrás de esa puerta blanca estaba su padre, nadie les había explicado la condición de él, más allá de que era grave. La puerta se abrió, desde dentro salió un hombre de bata, el médico… pero la cara que puso al verlas, no había que decir nada, su madre cayó al suelo y por primera vez en toda su vida la vio llorar con desesperación, el miedo, el dolor… era horrible, no sabía si lloraba a si se había perdido, todo se puso blanco…

Cuando pudo ver algo, estaba sentada en una de las sillas del hospital, una enfermera la acompañaba y fue la primera sonrisa que vio desde que supo que su padre estaba en el hospital, fue… reconfortante. Le dolía la cabeza pero aun así se levanto, quería buscar a su mamá, seguro que estaba con su papá, seguro que estaban juntos y bien… seguro... pero algo, ese llanto que brota desde el interior, que no puedes detener aunque te esfuerces, las lagrimas, los gemidos se transformaron en gritos desesperados... ¿Dónde estaban?, la enfermera la tomo en sus brazos, la estrecho y le hablo al oído.

-todo estará bien…-

¿Cómo podía decir eso?, como podía decirle eso cuando no tenía a ninguno de sus padres, cuando estaba sola en una sala de hospital y nadie le decia nada… ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Dónde estaba su madre?. Pero esa pregunta se respondía sola, delante de ella caminaba como un fantasma, era su madre, con la expresión más triste en sus ojos, como si la vida la hubiera dejado esperando en la esquina. Se soltó para ir corriendo hacia ella, el choque desesperado de su cuerpo contra el de ella, las manos de su madre moviéndose tan lento para consolarla, pasándola con un peso muerto por sus cabello, So Eun levanto el rostro mirándola, pero Min So seguía con la vista perdida. Se quedaron quietas en medio del pasillo, abrazadas una con la otra, pero no había calor, sus manos y las de ella seguían tan frías como si estuvieran en pleno invierno, no pensó que había pasado más de un segundo desde que se encontraron pero llevaban casi media hora en ese estado, el médico se acerco a Min So quien recién pareció entrar en razón, pestaño un par de veces asintiendo a lo que susurraba el médico en su oído, So Eun seguía pegada a su madre y ella empezó a cantarle una canción, la misma que cantaba por las noches cuando estaba asustada… So Eun levanto nuevamente el rostro, pero no fue como antes. La tomo por los hombros y luego la beso en la mejilla.

-Papá… falleció…-

A So Eun se le partió el alma en dos, no era cierto… no podía ser cierto, comenzó a golpear a su madre, no era verdad, ella mentía… su padre no podía haber muerto, hoy le dio un beso, estaba bien… ¿Por qué le decia esas cosas?.

-eres una mentirosa!...- le grito mientras lloraba, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra eso, se rindió y su madre la levanto en sus brazos, era tan ligera.- ¿Por qué?, porque… nos dejo…- le pregunto abrazándola por el cuello mientras sus lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.-

-no lo sé…- le respondió su madre, tenía la voz apretada y dolida.- pero yo voy a cuidarte… no tengas miedo…- el consuelo de su madre era tan… poco, casi vacío, ella no quería quedarse sin su padre.

La noticia de la muerte de Sang Don fue inmediata, un trabajador común muerto por fallas en los equipos, aunque la noticia fue así al principio, pero luego los medios culparon al trabajador de no hacer bien su trabajo, al final la culpa fue humana y la empresa se libro de cualquier tipo de compensación para la familia. Min So y So Eun estaban solas, sin nadie quien las ayudara… en el funeral aparecieron varios arreglos florales dando las condolencias para la familia, pero nada de eso servía, ahora que él había muerto las dos debían dejar la casa donde Vivian, no tenían dinero para regresar a su antiguo hogar, ni tampoco amistades en Seúl para recurrir a ellos. Se sentía tan sola, tan dejada de Dios.

Antes de que salga el sol, la oscuridad es más profunda, Min So parecía estar hecha de piedra, no lloro en el funeral, ni siquiera desespero cuando comenzaron a empacar sus pocas pertenencias, no tenia donde ir… pero no importaba, ella debía cuidar a su hija, era lo único que le quedaba de él, la iba a proteger contra todos. Sonó el timbre de su casa y supuso que debía ser algún representante de la empresa, claro… para echarlas a la calle eran muy puntuales. Abrió la puerta con una expresión dura, no quería que nadie viniera a advertirles, ellas tenían suficiente orgullo como para no rogar.

-Sra. Choi.- le dijo un hombre con mucha presencia, estaba vestido elegante.- disculpe interrumpirla, se que está pasando por momentos muy difíciles y le extiendo mis condolencias, a usted y su hija.-

-muchas gracias..- le dijo ella, sus ojos se suavizaron, estar enfrente de él le calmo un poco, pero no bajo la guardia.-

-Mi hijo es un buen amigo de So Eun..- él sonrió un poco, desde que se enteraron de la noticia su hijo había dejado de comer, se notaba muy decaído y le dolía horriblemente verlo así.- él… está muy preocupado por ella…-

-So Eun… está bien.- un pequeño ahogo la invadió, pero logro calmarlo.- nosotras… nosotras saldremos adelante..- le dijo con mucho orgullo, a pesar del dolor de la perdida Min So era fuerte, ella podría hacerlo, estaba segura.-

-estoy seguro de eso.- le respondió él.- pero quiero brindarles mi apoyo… verá usted..- él continuo.- su hija se ha vuelto como una hermana para Hyung Joon, a pesar de mis intentos mi hijo no está tranquilo, él… - se hizo a un lado y señalo la limusina negra aparcada afuera de su casa.- me ha comentado que ustedes han quedado en muy mala situación, yo solo vengo a ofrecerles lo que mi hijo me ha pedido, que acepte mi ayuda.- el hombre se notaba sinceramente preocupado, en la ventana del vehículo se asomaba el rostro del niño, de pronto el abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos adultos.-

-So Eun…- la llamo, pero ella estaba en su cama, no se había levantado en todo el día, no había dicho nada desde el funeral, no tenía fuerzas ni motivos para hacer nada. Se paso de largos a los adultos y volvía a llamarla.- So Eun!…- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en el primer cuarto, donde había un bulto tirado en la cama.- So…- no alcanzo a llamarla porque la visión de ella era tan deprimente, se acerco despacio y se sentó en la cama, primero no supo como acercarse, Hyung Joon era un niño, pero sabía que ella estaba muy mal, lo sentía en su corazón.- Hermanita…- le llamo y entonces ella rodo los ojos hacia él, ¿acaso era un sueño?, que hacia él en su casa…-

-Sunbae…- le dijo llorando, el pequeño cubo en el que estaba se quebró, las paredes de rompieron en pedazos y finalmente alguien la saco de su depresión, se abrazaron y consolaron mutuamente.-

Los padres de ambos estaban viéndolos desde afuera del cuarto, Min So estaba a punto de quebrarse, su era lo primero que escuchaba decir a su hija, como un milagro. Ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, ese gesto, un simple gesto de una mujer desconsolada cambio el futuro de una niña y todos a quienes rodeaba.

Los adultos bajaron al comedor, la casa estaba casi vacía, todo estaba en cajas pues debían dejar la propiedad en un corto plazo. Los niños se abrazaban y Hyung Joon se encargaba de darle consuelo a su pequeña hermanita. Mientras eso pasaba el padre de él intercambiaban un par de palabras con la Min So, él hombre conocía bien el dolor de una perdida… era viudo hace cuatro años y sabia que su hijo comprendía el dolor de So Eun, por eso mismo estaba tan preocupado por ella. Ambos dejaron que sus hijos combatieran juntos los dolores y esperaban que así superaran la perdida.

Nota: tendrán que esperar un tiempo antes de que les de otro capítulo de esta historia espero no dejarlos con un trago amargo y muchas gracias por leerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: siento que pudo ser mejor… u.u sorry si no lleno sus expectativas

4° Breathing

Ese día los padres de ambos niños conversaron largamente, resulto que la visita del Hyung Joon le hizo reaccionar a So Eun, por lo menos ya no era un bulto en la cama, él niño estaba consciente de que su amiga sufría, perder a su madre había sido horrible, tenia pesadillas con ello hasta hoy, pero también sabía que el dolor no duraba para siempre y eso era lo que necesitaba hacerle entender a su pequeña hermanita. Para sus padres los niños tenían una conexión especial, incluso Min So se asombro de la humildad con que hablaba el hombre, se notaba que era de buena familia, pero su simpleza era increíble, incluso su empatía hacia su familia la conmovió.

-no quiero que piense que estamos haciendo caridad con su familia…- le dijo él sonriendo.- no acostumbramos a pasar sobre el orgullo de las personas, pero creo que usted me comprende, su hija no está sufriendo sola…-

-gracias Sr. Kim.- le dijo ella mientras miraba su taza de té, la oferta que le hizo aquel señor era muy tentadora, de hecho era la única ayuda que le habían ofrecido desde la pérdida de su esposo, aunque no tenia seguridad de las intenciones del hombre tampoco tenía opción. Levanto la vista hacia las escaleras, debía velar por su hija… a costa de todo.- y aceptamos su oferta.- dijo finalmente.-

-el agradecido soy yo…- él hombre era muy formal, pero soltó un pequeño suspiro al oír la respuesta de ella, eso tranquilizaba su alma.-

Cuando llego la noche, el hombre subió a buscar a su hijo, no quería interrumpir a los niños pero era necesario, su familia estaba interrumpiendo su duelo, debían respetar a las dos mujeres y dejarlas descansar tranquilas. So Eun se despidió de él y como si algo se activara en ella, le pidió a su madre algo de comer, Min So lucio sorprendida y alegre, hasta esa mañana le daba de comer casi obligándola, ahora ella misma pedía alimento… no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Hyung Joon, ese niño le estaba devolviendo a su pequeña niña.

Hoy era un día gris… So Eun miraba el cielo y las nubes se movían rápido, pero no eran ellas las que se movían, sino el auto que la llevaba. Sus pequeños dedos se pegaron al cristal oscuro, a través de él todo tenía un color gris… ese color se había hecho presente desde que su padre se fue, nada tenía brillo, bueno… quizás algunas cosas, pero eran las mínimas. Todo había cambiado tan rápido, su casa, su familia… ella. Estaba pensando que era más feliz viviendo al lado del mar, no le importaba no tener todas las cosas que tenia ahora, la casa nueva… incluso ir a clases en este auto, lo cambiaria todo por volver a esos días.

-Hermanita…- le llamo él, su ancla. Hyung Joon se había convertido en la pesa que la atraía a la realidad, no es que su madre no lo intentara pero con él todo tenía sentido, era distinto, cuando sostenía su mano y sentía su calor, eso no se compraba con nada.- ¿estás nerviosa?...- le pregunto él con su típica sonrisa.-

-…- ella asintió con la cabeza, hacía tiempo que no iba a la escuela, la última vez fue… ella bajo la mirada, el día que su padre falleció. Apretó con su pequeña mano el asiento del auto y su respiración se agito.-

-respira…- ella lo miro de reojo, sunbae sabia muchas cosas… ¿pero de que le servía respirar?. Él miro al frente y le enseño como, respiro profundamente y luego soltó el aire por su boca.- así…- le dijo mientras volvía a hacerlo.- cuando sientas que tu corazón se acelera solo respira lento y profundo.- la vista de él se perdió en la nada.- piensa que a él no le gustaría verte llorar todo el tiempo…- su voz se hizo tan suave y amable que sorprendió hasta al chofer que los llevaba.-

-Sunbae…- le dijo ella llamándolo.- gracias…-

-Oh… sigues siendo un conejito bebe…- le dijo el rompiendo el momento tranquilo, aunque ella no estaba de ánimos para bromas, él no podía evitar hacerlas, era irresistible no tocar esas mejillas sonrosadas.-

Ante el asombro de muchos, los dos niños se bajaron juntos del auto, él la llevaba de la mano como si fueran familia, So Eun lucia linda a pesar de la cinta negra que llevaba en su uniforme. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, al pasar nadie hizo un comentario, no por respeto a su dolor, era el miedo que sentían de Hyung Joon. Parecía una especie de guardián, se encargo de esparcir el rumor en la escuela, si alguien osaba burlarse de So Eun tendría graves problemas con él, y al decir graves significaba heridas. Él la llevo hasta su salón y se quedo hasta que ella estuvo sentada en su puesto.

JunHo se fue el único de sus compañeros que la miro fijamente, él sentía un alivio al ver que por fin regresaba a clases. Pero no estaba del todo feliz, no podía asistir al funeral de su padre, tampoco podía visitarla y mucho menos acercarse a darle un poco de aliento, aun tenía encima las amenazas de su hermano y viendo como terminaron las cosas la última vez, prefería mantenerse apartado… pero su corazón dolía. Cuando ella paso al lado de él ni siquiera lo miro, sus ojos… esos lindos ojos que siempre estaban brillantes ahora parecían vacios. JunHo trago saliva y bajo la cabeza… ese ángel hermoso se estaba apagando, él no quería que eso pasara… quería ver a su hermosa So Eun, esa sonrisa que nunca olvidarías.

Las clases se dieron como siempre, nada parecía cambiar… era solo un día más. So Eun escuchaba a lo lejos, como si estuviera encerrada en un cuarto, puso su cabeza entre sus brazos recostándose en la mesa y mirando hacia la ventana, no estaba pensando en nada, no quería escuchar la clase, ni le importaba si era regañada.

-Choi So Eun…- le dijo la maestra. La miro con disgusto, esa niña había perdido clases y ahora se atrevía a dormirse en clases, era un mal elemento en esta colegio.- So Eun!...- le grito.-

-…- ella levanto su cabeza y miro hacia el frente, ¿ya estaban en matemática?... tanto tiempo estuvo mirando el cielo, se cuestiono.-

-te estoy hablando…- le dijo la maestra.- mal educada…- le dijo y entonces pasó lo increíble.-

-mal educada…- dijo chillonamente JunHo. La profesora se sorprendió de que él hiciera esas cosas, era un ejemplo de comportamiento.- te estoy hablando… - siguió gestualizando y burlándose de la maestra.-

-JunHo…- menciono la maestra descolocada, eso hizo que se olvidara de So Eun.-

-JunnnnnHooooo.- volvió a burlarse y ahora todos sus compañeros se reían de su imitación.-

-FUERA!...- le grito la maestra abriendo la puerta, esto era el colmo.-

So Eun no entendía nada, ¿Por qué él se portaba como tonto?. Él se levanto de su asiento y con mala cara paso por todos sus compañeros hasta que lo dejaron parado en el pasillo. La puerta se cerró con un golpe y él se quedo solo de pie contra la pared. Sus ojos se fueron instintivamente hacia la puerta. El niño puso sus manos contra la pared, quizás no podía hablarle, ni mucho menos acercarse a ella pero aun podía protegerla… a su manera, no iba a dejar que los malos maestros hicieran una burla de ella, era la niñas más inteligente del curso, no merecía que la ridiculizara, ella… estaba mal y no tenían derecho a hacerle más daño.

Mientras pensaba en eso se llevo la mano al cuello tocando la cadena de plata, era lo más cercano que podía estar de ella… eso era lo único que los única y era robado, como todo lo que él tenía de ella, el beso, la amistad… nada le pertenecía.

Cuando sonó el timbre So Eun se levanto cansada, no estaba haciendo su trabajo como estudiante y tampoco estaba haciendo el papel de niña, solo existía por que debía hacerlo. Wooyoung se había distraído mirando a su compañera, ella le causaba un sentimiento muy lindo, era especial... por un tiempo estuvo cargando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto que tenia dueña, pero que por muchos motivos no se atrevía entregar. Los ojos siempre vivos de esa niña se oscurecieron y le dolía ver lo triste que estaba, por eso se armo de valor plantándose delante de ella.

-So Eun-sii…- le dijo con una vos tímida, hacían meses que no se hablaban, desde el accidente del pan dulce, hoy estaba desafiando a Nichkhun.- Lo siento!...- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y dejando sobre la mesa de ella una cajita rosa, acto seguido salió corriendo del salón, como si algo terrible hubiera pasado.-

- Wooyoung…- alcanzo a pronunciar la niña al ver como este desaparecía, sus ojos se extrañaron con ese comportamiento. No entendía… y luego al ver que había dejado algo más sobre la mesa… mucho menos lo entendió. Delicadamente levanto la cajita observándola.-

-So Eun!...- volvieron a mencionar su nombre, pero esta vez en un tono chillón y típico de una chica. Una niña bajita y de grandes gafas entraba corriendo a su salón.- So Eun…- repetía la niña sonriendo y tropezando con los puestos de sus compañeros.-

-Ji Eun-sii…- se había olvidado por completo de ella, incluso de su fiesta de cumpleaños, de todo. Pero verla le hacía sentir feliz, fue a buscarla, ya que esta se había tropezado con alguien y ahora se estaba disculpando.- te extrañe….- le dijo la pequeña abrazando a su amiga por el cuello.- mucho…- añadió sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, era tan feliz de tenerla.-

-yo también…- le dijo ella apretándola, parecían años que no veía a su amiga. Estaba preocupada pero no sabía que más hacer, solo esperar a que regresara.-

-Oh!...- dijo ella moviéndose inquieta, parecía que necesitaba ir al baño.- tengo que llevarte…- dijo mirando hacia la puerta y agarrando su mano.-

-ah?... ¿Dónde?...- le dijo ella mientras plantaba los pies, no quería salir, no tenía ganas de recorrer la escuela y mucho menos ser vista por todos.-

-sorpresa…- le dijo Ji Eun y jalando con más fuerza la llevo arrastrando.- no espera… no quiero…- le decia So Eun.-

Estuvieron así durante un tramo, pero al ver que llamaba más la atención, se quedo callada y tuvo que acompañar a su amiga hacia donde sea que la llevara. Subieron las escaleras al tercer piso pero siguieron de largo hasta el cuarto, ya estaba algo cansada. No estaba en condiciones físicas para subir tantas escaleras, mucho menos corriendo… pero Ji Eun seguía jalando de su mano, no iba a dejar que su amiga se perdiera la sorpresa. So Eun se detuvo para jadear, pero su amiga empezó a empujarla desde su espalda, parecía tan desesperada por que entrara a ese salón, no entendía nada.

-vamos! Solo un poco más…- le dijo ella mientras entraban juntas al salón.-

Apenas estuvieron dentro la música comenzó a sonar, un violín… So Eun se quedo helada al ver quién era el que tocaba. Sang Bum estaba en el medio del salón tocando una linda música para ella, mientras que Hyung Joon estaba cruzado de brazos, parecía supervisar que todo estuviera correctamente. Dio dos pasos hacia él y su amigo le sonrió encantadoramente, esa sonrisa valía mucho dinero… incluso era conocida por toda la escuela. Ji Eun suspiro al verlo, desde el accidente del beso se había enamorado de él, pero obviamente nunca se lo diría, él era muy atractivo y ella solo… una chica más.

-¿Qué es todo esto?...- pregunto So Eun al darse cuenta que no solo había música, sino que habían decorado la sala con estrellas plateadas y unas serpentinas azules, parecía que nadaba bajo el mar y se confundía con el cielo de noche… lleno de estrellas.-

-así decimos; te extrañamos…- le respondió Sang Bum dejando de tocar.- gracias por volver…- hizo una reverencia.-

-sorpresa…- añadió su amiga aplaudiendo.-

-no me mires… yo no sabía nada…- le dijo Hyung Joon al ver que ella lo miraba, él sabía que sus amigos planeaban algo pero nunca pensó que se tratara de eso.-

-ustedes…- So Eun estaba tan conmovida que su pecho se apretó y sus ojos se humedecieron. Se llevo las manos a ellos y comenzó a frotarlos, estaba llorando pero intentaba no hacerlo…- gracias…- dijo soltando sus primeros sollozos y enseguida sintió el calor de todos ellos en un abrazo. Era tan dichosa de tener tan buenos amigos.-

Hyung Joon había mantenido a sus amigos informado del estado de su hermanita, pero al ver que no tenia ánimos para ir a la escuela y en vista de lo frágil que era su mundo en estos momentos, todos creyeron que lo mejor para ella era hacerles saber lo mucho que la extrañaron y que contaba con ellos para cualquier cosa, así los dos niños planearon todo para darle la bienvenida. Ese día recibió unos regalos y jugo un rato con sus amigos, eso antes de volver a clases. Ella parecía más animada y las clases no le parecieron tan aburridas como antes, es más… ahora sentía que el mundo no era tan gris, se formaba un arcoíris justo delante de ella y quería cruzarlo como si fuera un puente.

So Eun pesaba que su vida era difícil, había perdido a su padre y ahora su madre casi no tenía tiempo para ella, lo entendía perfectamente, tenía que trabajar mucho para que nada le faltara y gracias al Sr. Kim ella tenía un buen trabajo como secretaria en una de sus empresas, incluso estaban viviendo en las casas que él disponía para sus empleados, era más grande que la anterior, por lo mismo más vacía… si no fuera porque Sang Bum y Hyung Joon venían a verla se sentiría realmente muy sola, a veces Ji Eun también iba verla pero era menos frecuente que sus otros dos amigos. Tenía un lindo cuarto color rosa y muchos juguetes que él Sr. Kim le había dado, todos eran muy lindos… pero extrañaba el mar, el olor salado y el sonido que hacían las olas al romper contra las rocas. Mañana iba a ser su primer paseo de clase, estaba algo emocionada de ir a correr los museos, pero hubiera deseado algo más… de campo, pero era tonto pensar que esos niños ricos apreciarían un día en la playa o pasear por el pasto, mirar el cielo y jugar.

Su madre había dejado todo listo en la mañana, tenía su uniforme de salida y dinero en caso de emergencia, ella no estaba segura de dejarla ir, estaba retomando su ritmo normal de vida pero le parecía apresurado que socializara tanto. So Eun se metió a la cama para dormir, antes esperaba a que su madre llegara pero era mejor dormir temprano iba a tener que caminar mucho y no quería estar cansada.

La mañana llego y la niña se retorció un poco en su cama, estaba bien arropada, aunque no viera a su madre en las noches ella siempre venia a darle un beso para que descansara feliz. Era un poco más temprano y el reloj aun no sonaba, pero estaba inquieta… se levanto de la cama y empezó a prepararse para las clases. Estaba teniendo problemas para peinarse, quería tomar su cabello hacia el lado pero no lograba que todo su cabello quedara bien, necesitaba a su madre… camino despacio para ir a verla, pero ella ya estaba en la cocina, era muy buena madre.

-mamá…- le llamo mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.- puedes ayudarme…- le dijo entregándole un prendedor, era nuevo, el regalo de Wooyoung.-

-eso es nuevo…- le dijo su madre tocándolo, llevaba un corazón rosa en medio.- muy lindo…- le dijo poniéndolo en el cabello de su hija, quedaba muy bien entre ese cabello oscuro y lacio.- te ves hermosa…- su rostro tenia color, sus mejillas ya no estaba pálidas, era bueno ver que su pequeña se recuperaba de la perdida.-

-hoy es el paseo…- le dijo ella tomando asiento para comer su desayuno.-

-¿y tienes todo listo?...- su madre ponía un plato con frutas y un vaso de leche.-

-sí…- le respondió tomando su leche, mientras mecía sus pies.-

-entonces date prisa en comer, Hyung Joon debe estar por pasar a recogerte…-

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se devoro la comida, estaba apurada, no dejaba de pensar en lo divertido que era recorrer los museos de Seúl, nunca había ido a uno, todo seria nueva y lindo. Como era costumbre sunbae paso en ese gran auto negro para llevarla a la escuela, se desviaba mucho del trayecto pero ya le había pedido que no lo hiciera y siempre recibía un jalón de mejillas. Cuando entro al vehículo él la sostuvo de su cuello abrazándola, la estaba asfixiando.

-mi hermanita se ira de paseo sin mí!...- le dijo mientras ponía una vos de llanto.- no quiero pensar en todos los gestos lindos que hará mientras yo me quedo encerrado…-

-yah!... no seas dramático…- le dijo intentando quitarlo de encima.- es un día…- añadió para que ya la soltara.-

-es mucho tiempo…- le dijo tomando su mejilla derecha.- no quiero que andes con los chicos de tu clase y no pongas una cara bonita si te hablan…- le advertida, aunque fuera una rechazada era bien sabido que era una de las chicas más hermosas, a pesar de su corta edad tenía un rostro muy dulce.-

-ah!... lo prometo…- acabo por decir para que ya dejara de estar encima de ella.-

Cuando llego a la escuela había un gran grupo de niños esperando, cada uno con sus maestras correspondientes. Su clase estaba en la primera fila, así que se despidió de Hyung Joon antes de que intentara retenerla para que no fuera el viaje y justo a tiempo, ya que él ya tenía esa mirada traviesa y seria. Corrió hasta la fila de las niñas y tomando el último lugar, al otro lado estaba su amiga saludándola con la mano, pero al ver que las maestras se distraían Ji Eun aprovecho para acercarse a ella.

-estoy emocionada…- le dijo su amiga aplaudiendo.- me encantan los museos, siempre vamos los fines de semana.-

-esta es mi primera vez visitando un museo…- le dijo sonriendo.- aunque me hubiera gustado un paseo al mar… - dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios.-

-oh! Ya me tengo que ir…- se despidió Ji Eun.-

La conversación de ellas fue breve, pero interesante para alguien más, JunHo estaba mirándola como siempre, ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso para él… ella era luz y conocerla era casi una necesidad, suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, hace tiempo que deseaba entregarle su collar, aunque fuera lo único que tuviera de ella… no sentía bien quedarse con algo que no le pertenecía y quizás esta sería una oportunidad para eso.

Los niños fueron entrando a los autobuses y sentándose de pares, la única que no tenía un compañero era So Eun, pero no le importo, era feliz asistiendo a los museos. El viaje fue divertido, nunca había recorrido la cuidad, solo los lugares que quedaban cerca de su casa y los alrededores de la escuela, ahora pudo ver los centros, las calles, las tiendas… las personas todos parecían ocupados en sus asuntos.

Cuando llegaron todos fueron contados y luego admitidos en el primer museo… como ella no tenia pareja iba al final, justo detrás de JunHo y Wooyoung, al cual le sonrió y saludo, él se avergonzó al ver que llevaba su regalo puesto y a su amigo esas miradas les pareció muy sospechosas… ¿acaso se entendían a sus espaldas?. Le dio un golpe a él y lo mando a buscar algo… So Eun frunció el ceño al ver como JunHo trataba a su amigo, se notaba que era hermano de ese animal llamado Nichkhun. JunHo por su parte avanzo hacia ella con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesto de sus miradas con Wooyoung pero no podía dejar que eso se interpusiera en su plan.

-¿Qué?...- le dijo ella al ver que no le quitaba la mirada.-

-ven…- le dijo secamente mientras la agarraba con fuerza y corría hacia la salida del museo.-

So Eun se vio arrastrada por él y sacada fuera del museo, en la calle con todos esos extraños y con él. Se asusto mucho, tanto así que no pudo gritar por ayuda, ni nada. Él bajo las escaleras sujetándola con la misma fuerza, no quería que ella se escapara y tenían poco tiempo antes de que las maestras del colegio se dieran cuenta que ya no estaban.

-¿Qué haces?...- le pregunto cuando JunHo detenía un autobús público y la arrastraba dentro con él-. No… déjame…- le dijo intentando bajar pero la puerta se cerró dejándolo a los dos dentro.-

-niños vayan a sentarse!...- les grito el conductor y la maquina comenzó a andar.-

-vamos…- le ordeno él, llevándola al asiento de enfrente.-

-no quiero… tengo que volver…- le dijo ella pero moviéndose, la mirada del conductor era terrorífica.-

-no seas llorona…- JunHo amaba sostener su mano, estaba feliz de tenerla solo para él.-

Los niños se sentaron, JunHo tenía una actitud de grande mientras So Eun se mostraba asustada, pero el viaje en autobús fuer corto, en la siguiente parada él volvió a tomar su mano para llevarla consigo, no sabía a dónde iba pero en la parada debía haber un mapa y efectivamente, estaba el mapa e la cuidad con el recorrido de los transportes, los autobuses, los trenes y aeropuertos. JunHo vio el punto que mostraba su ubicación y luego la estación de trenes, que les servía… si seguían dos calles abajo encontrarían la estación y de allí a disfrutar.

-por favor…- escucho decir.- volvamos…- le pedía ella, sujetando con sus dos manos la de él.-

Sin decir nada la llevo corriendo por las calles, ella estaba obligada a seguirlo y a pesar de ser dos niños pequeños corriendo por la cuidad ningún adulto los detenía o intentaba ayudarlos, ellos vivían en su mundo. JunHo sonrió al ver el letrero de la estación por fin! Ahora solo tenían que tomar el tren correcto para llegar.

-JUNHO!..- le grito ella.- tengo miedo…- se confeso, para So Eun todo esto era raro, no le gustaba desobedecer a su madre y escaparse de la escuela estaba entre las cosas malas que hacen los niños, sus amigos también se preocuparían por ella... ¿acaso él no pensaba en eso?.-

-te prometo que voy a cuidarte…- le reconforto para llevarla dentro, otra vez estaba delante del mapa mirando las líneas marcadas de colores y viendo cual era el tren correcto, el más cercano y fácil de acceder.-

Pagaron los boletos aunque la cajera los miraba con recelo ¿esos niños no tenían edad para estar solos?, pero entonces JunHo salió corriendo para tomar el tren con destino a felicilandia. Abordaron y se sentaron, él sonreír impaciente mientras ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y asustada… quería llamar a su mamá y decirle toda la verdad para que fuera a buscarla, pero algo cambio… cuando el cielo se hizo amplio y se mezclo con el mar. So Eun se levanto de su asiento mirando a través de la ventana… mar… era el mar. Su rostro se lleno de luz y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

-¿vamos al mar?...- le dijo ella mirándolo.- ¡vamos al mar¡.- volvió a decir con un grito de alegría.-

-te lo dije…- respondió JunHo satisfecho. Aunque fuera una locura hacer ese viaje, lo estaba pasando muy bien, tomado de su mano y viendo su sonrisa… no lo cambiaba por nada.-

So Eun se paraba y se iba de un lado al otro, le encantaba lo que veía, el mar era su verdadero amor, desde que era pequeña siempre le gusto, pasear a la orilla de la playa, enterrar sus pies en la arena y sentir el sol. JunHo estaba fascinado con ella… parecía a punto de estallar en rayos de sol, ¿era posible hacer feliz a una persona con tan poco?, de hecho las chicas que conocía no se asombraban con nada, ni siquiera con sus joyas caras o sus vestidos nuevos, nada las ponía de ese humor.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación y no tuvo que obligarla a seguirlo, ahora ella lo jalaba para llegar ponto al mar, estaba totalmente perdida entre la emoción y el deseo, a JunHo eso le parecía genial, ya no preguntaba por la hora, ni tenía esa cara de moribunda, le sentaba mejor una sonrisa que esos labios siempre fruncidos.

-espera… no tan rápido…- le pidió él que jugaba con sus emociones. Si tardaban un poco, más tiempo sostenía su mano.-

-quiero llegar ya!...- le grito emocionada.- el mar!...- dijo alzando el rostro al cielo, cielo gris o no, ahora lo veía todo con brillo.- ah!...- grito corriendo por las escaleras hasta tocar la arena. Respiro lento mientras se maravillaba con lo inmenso que era.-

Los dos se quitaron los zapatos y empezaron a correr, jugaron en la arena y luego en la orilla de la playa, se ensuciaron sus uniformes y dejaron sus zapatos tirados, parecían unos locos corriendo de un lado a otro, So Eun le enseño a recoger caracolas y JunHo le mostro lo bueno que era para evitar las olas. Por primera vez desde que dejo su hogar, ella sintió que era como antes, el tiempo retrocedió y volvía a ser la niña de papá, la que iba a todas partes sin problemas ya que no vivía en una gran ciudad. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que paso, no hasta que ambos se quedaron tirados en la arena descansando, uno al lado del otro mirando el cielo. Para JunHo era un sueño… miro al lado y allí estaba ella sonriendo, para él… ¿Por qué no podían ser así todos los días?. So Eun se percato de la mirada de JunHo y se enfrento a sus ojos, él sonreía… para ella eso era extraño, no se comportaba así en el colegio, jamás pensó que tuviera ese tipo de gestos.

-gracias…- le dijo en un susurro.-

JunHo se sonrojo al ver como ella lo miraba, sentía que era la persona más importante para ella, era como ser el único ser vivo en el planeta. Ella acerco su mano hacia JunHo… él se quedo paralizado con ese gesto, le estaba ofreciendo su mano… tímidamente toco sus dedos y poco a poco sus manos se tocaron para entrelazarse, ella se sonrió y luego cerró los ojos.

-amo la playa…- le dijo mientras aferraba su mano con fuerza.-

El corazón de JunHo latía con fuerza en su pecho… sí… esto era lo que llamaban amor. Así debía sentirse, no había otra explicación, él amaba a So Eun. También apretó su mano y cerró los ojos, pedía una y otra vez que ese día no se terminara nunca.

Cuando el sol empezó a bajar ella se percato del tiempo, hasta ahora no sintió hambre o frio, pero en pocas horas se haría de noche y ella estaba perdida en la cuidad con JunHo. Le pido que la llevara a su casa, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo sola, él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir sola, así que después de sacudirse y calzarse los zapatos volvieron a la estación de trenes y tomaron el que los llevaba de regreso a la escuela, ese los dejaría cerca de allí y después solo quedaba acompañarla hasta su casa, pero lo haría en su auto, para eso tenía dinero. Ambos se compraron unos bocadillos para comer, era la primera vez de JunHo comiendo esas cosas, para So Eun eran habituales en los paseos familiares. Todos los conflictos que habían tenido antes eran cosa del pasado, en esos momentos eran como amigos cercanos. El viaje de regreso fue un poco tedioso, la luz del solo se estaba yendo y So Eun se preocupaba más y más, ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a su madre?.

Corrieron las tres cuadras que faltaban para la escuela, ya era de noche y peligroso para dos niños pequeños, se veían las calles gracias a la buena iluminación de la cuidad, pero la escuela estaba completamente vacía y en silencio… ahora sí que estaban metidos en un lio.

-¡es muy tarde!...- se quejo ella, mientras daba unos pasitos…- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...-

-no te preocupes…- le dijo él agarrando su mano, ya se sentía en confianza, lo hacía naturalmente.-

-¡no! Espera… JunHo!...- le grito ella negándose a acompañarlo, sabía que él tenía buenas intenciones pero la última vez que dijo eso terminaron en la playa.- ¡JunHo! Espera…- le pidió ella más fuerte.-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?...- grito alguien desde atrás…-

So Eun giro su cabeza, Sang Bum venia corriendo hacia ella y la tomaba en sus brazos, la jalo fuerte hacia él y ella termino casi recostada sobre su amigo que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para volver a estabilizarse. Sus ojos eran fieros y no dejaban de mirar a JunHo con odiosidad.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HACIAS?... ¿DÓNDE LA TENIAS?...- desde atrás se escucharon más pasos y apareció Min So Con Ji Eun.-

-¡So Eun!...- le dijo su madre y Sang Bum la entrego a sus brazos. Pero no dejaba de apretar los puños listo para enfrentarse a JunHo.- ¿Dónde estabas?...- le pregunto su madre besando sus mejillas.- estas fría…- su madre lucia realmente afectada…-

-lo siento… yo…- no sabía que decir, miro a su madre, a sus amigos… los había hecho sufrir.-

-Fue él…- dijo Sang Bum.- él quería volver a llevársela cuando aparecimos…- le explico a Min So.-

-no es así… yo…- JunHo sentía su rostro ardiendo, todos esos ojos juzgándolo, la madre de ella lo miraba con tristeza… pero las cosas no fueron así, solo la llevo a dar un paseo.-

-No mamá…- So Eun alzo su vos para defender a JunHo pero entonces.-

-jamás me juntaría con una basura como esa…- dijo JunHo, sus ojos miraban a So Eun. Su hermano mayor estaba llegando a la escena y no venia solo, estaba acompañado de su padre y un par de sus amigos.-

-¡¿Qué has dicho? – Sang Bum iba a ir a golpearlo cuando la vos de Min So lo detuvo.-

-No Sang Bum…- ella tomo a su hija de la mano e invito a su amigo a ir con ella.- no vale la pena…- le dijo antes de darle la espalda a ese maleducado.-

So Eun era la más sorprendida… después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de lo lindo que había sido el paseo en la playa él seguía llamándola basura, bajo la mirada y por sus mejillas comenzaban a caer gotitas de su llanto, nada le dolía más que verlo actuar así nuevamente. Todo lo que paso en la tarde solo fue fingido. JunHo respiraba agitado al ver como la madre de ella lo miraba, ahora si… lo había arruinado.

Todos tomaron sus lugares, los dos chicos con la madre de su amiga se fueron a la derecha y JunHo espero a que su padre le diera la acostumbrada reprimenda, una bofetada en el rostro como recordatorio de quien era el que ordena en su vida, luego de eso se marcharon dando una mirada despectiva mirada a todo el grupo de mugrosos.


	7. Chapter 7

5° I hate you

Luego de su pequeña travesura y del triste desenlacé, la madre de So Eun decido que esa escuela no era adecuada para su hija, no quería pasar por un susto como ese, quería irse a trabajar segura de que ella no estaría perdida por la cuidad. El padre de Hyung Joon la convenció que ese había sido un incidente aislado, que gran culpa del escape había sido por el niño Lee, aunque esas excusas no la convencían mucho, además no le gustaba que siguieran juntos. Pero con la intervención del Sr. Kim, So Eun fue transferida de clase, con mucho pesar por parte de su profesora guía, perdía a una buena estudiante, pero entendía a la madre.

-So Eun…- la niña le ofrecía un dulce a su amiga, desde que fue transferida nunca más estuvo sola.-

-gracias…- lo mismo para So Eun, se habían vuelto mejores amigas, le gustaba su nuevo curso, los chicos y las chicas eran más amables, aunque podía ser por su amistad con los chicos mayores, pero no le importaba, ninguno de ellos le pedía nada y siempre sonreían cuando los saludaba.-

-¿crees que puedes ir a mi casa hoy?...- le pregunto su tímida amiga, le gustaba mucho llevarla a casa, siempre estaba sola y con ella no se sentía tan invisible.-

-le preguntare a mamá…- le sonrió mientras miraba al frente, fuera de la puerta de su antiguo salón estaba él, JunHo.- pero estoy segura que dirá que sí…- le dijo soltando una risita. Siempre que pesaba por allí él la miraba de un modo extraño.-

JunHo se metió dentro del salón pateando cosas a su paso, su amigo lo seguía desde atrás y antes de que empujara a otra chica él lo detuvo, lo habían castigado mucho en ese mes, desde que So Eun se había cambiado de clase, él se comportaba como si no le importara nada. JunHo se soltó de la mano de su amigo y se dejo caer en la silla.

Estaba tan cansado de su vida, nunca podía hacer lo que deseaba… nunca podía escapar de los castigos y comentarios de su padre, siempre era lo mismo preocuparse mantener el apellido de la familia en alto, ¿a quién le importaba el maldito apellido?. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, le había dicho cosas horribles a ella y no podía disculparse, ¿Qué le diría?, lo siento… mi padre no quiere que me junte con gente pobre, pero me agradas mucho, ¿podemos ser amigos secretos?... nunca aceptaría algo así, ella no se merecía eso.

-JunHo…- Wooyoung estaba muy preocupado por él.- ¿Por qué… no intentas hablarle?...-

-¿Qué?...- exclamo él mientras miraba enfadado a su amigo…- crees que no lo he pensado, ¿crees que no se me había ocurrido?...- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.- ¿pero cómo me acerco a ella?, siempre está con esa niña y si no… aparecen esos dos, nunca está sola, incluso se viene y va con uno de ellos.-

-se… me ocurre algo…- le dijo Wooyoung sonriendo apenas, lo había pensado un tiempo, el único día en que podía hablar con ella era el viernes, se había fijado que la dos chicas se quedaban esperando para ser llevadas por el chofer de una de ellas, así que era su única oportunidad.-

Luego de explicarle a su amigo lo que iban a hacer, solo les quedo esperar a que las clases terminaran, esconderse en la entrada del colegio y ver cómo iban pasando todos los estudiantes, se aseguraron de que el hermano de JunHo se hubiera marchado, también de que los otros dos amigos de ella hicieran lo mismo. El colegio se fue quedando vacio poco a poco y las dos niñas permanecían sentadas en los escalones y el plan se puso en marcha.

Wooyoung salió corriendo y como si fuera un experto se cayó justo delante de las dos chicas, lanzo un grito de dolor que parecía real, ambas bajaron los escalones y se agruparon alrededor de él, en ese momento JunHo salió de su escondite y tomo a So Eun de la mano, la niña estaba tan sorprendida que no dijo nada y aprovechando la distracción de su amigo la llevo con él. Al poco rato de quejarse y retorcerse un poco Wooyoung se puso de pie y se disculpo con la amiga y salió corriendo nuevamente, Ji Eun se quedo sola y sin saber qué hacer.

-espera…- le pidió So Eun cuando él la arrastraba.- JunHo… espera…- le repitió y planto sus pies en el suelo.-¡suéltame!...- le grito una vez que reacciono.- ¿Qué haces?...-

-yo…-otra vez… el molesto sonido de su corazón no lo dejaba concentrarse, solo bastaba con pedirle perdón y todo se arreglaría.-

-siempre haces lo mismo…- le dijo moviendo su cabeza, él era tan extraño, amable y luego se transformaba en otra cosa.-

-So Eun…- la miro con sentimientos, ella era diferente… pero no podía hablar.-

-JunHo ya no quiero que me hables…- le pidió ella mientras llevaba su mano al brazo izquierdo. Hizo una reverencia para despedirse del chico, aunque no fueran amigos le tenía aprecio y agradecimiento por lo que hizo.-

No hizo nada, solo vio como ella se iba… siempre era lo mismo, no importaba lo que hiciera, ella siempre terminaba caminando delante de él, sola… ¿Por qué no era capaz de alcanzarla?, porque no abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que le dolían sus palabras. En cambio… solo derramo unas lágrimas en silencio, bajando la cabeza… otro intento patético de ser una persona normal, cuando iba a entender que por mucho que deseara acercarse a ella eso no era posible.

A pesar del incidente con JunHo la vida de So Eun continuo muy apacible, disfrutaba yendo a clases, más que nunca ya que el chico molesto y su hermano dejaron de hablarle, la ignoraban por completo lo cual era fantástico, la dejo libre de las criticas y susurros, ahora solo era ella con sus amigos, además de su madre, la cual hacia un gran trabajo en las empresas del Sr. Kim.

-cariño…- le dijo su madre asomando por su cuarto.- necesitamos hablar…- le dijo entrando y sentándose en la cama de ella, ese tono era extraño para la niña-

-¿sucede algo?...- le pregunto So Eun dejando el violín y sentándose al lado de ella.-

-sí…- el rostro de ella se vio cubierto con una sombra.-

-¿es algo malo?...- le pregunto arrugando su frente.-

-no lo sé…- le dijo apenas sonriendo.- el Sr. Kim me ha ofrecido un trabajo nuevo…-

-pero eso no es malo… ¡es genial!...- le dijo alegre.-

-el trabajo es… fuera de Corea…- la miro para ver qué cara ponía.- es en New York.-

-¿nos iremos?...- le dijo algo confundida, recién se había acostumbrado a la escuela, a la pérdida de su padre… otro cambio…-

-le dije que lo pensaría…- abrazo a su hija por los hombros, sabía que eran muchos cambios para su pequeña, pero era una gran oportunidad para ambas.-

-deberíamos… irnos…- le dijo mirando hacia abajo, en Corea no había nada más para ellas, su padre había muerto y solo tenía a su madre, si ella no tenía que trabajar tanto era feliz… si podía verla más días era suficiente recompensa.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo su madre sorprendida… no esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿estás segura?... aquí tienes a tus amigos, tenemos un buen lugar… vivimos bien.-

-pero estas cansada…- le dijo angustiada.- casi nunca puedo verte… si nos vamos trabajarías menos y ganarías más, podríamos estar juntas más tiempo…-

-Ángel…- le dijo a susurrando antes de abrazarla y besar su cabeza.-

Era una niña maravillosa, aun en momentos como esos siempre estaba pensando en los demás, su madre no quería aceptar el trabajo por ella, para que estuviera junto a sus amigos, pero la realidad era otra, estaba tan ocupada intentando llevar la vida de ambas que casi siempre estaba al borde del colapso. Esa misma noche llamo al Sr. Kim para aceptar el trabajo, necesitaban que fuera ocupado lo antes posibles, así que el viaje al nuevo país seria dentro de unos días.

El día de clases comenzó normal, aunque el viernes cambio todo… mañana martes seria el gran día, seguía asistiendo a las clases, aunque ya tenía un colegio allá. Habían sido ayudadas por el Sr. Kim, la empresa puesto un departamento y gracias a los contactos de la familia Kim, ella iría a una buena escuela, ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil… despedirse de sus amigos, su ultimo día con ellos.

Respiro profundo antes de entrar a su salón, se había hecho amiga de muchos chicos y chicas, ahora que todo marchaba bien… giro el pomo de la puerta y se escucho un gran grito. Abrió los ojos y los cerro, en su cabello cayeron confites y serpentinas, un grito y luego los abrazos, más y más manos seguían sujetando su cuerpo.

-buen viaje.-

-te extrañaremos…-

-no te vayas…-

Fue alguna de las frases que escucho, ¿Quién les había dicho?, entonces sus ojos vidriosos vio a las dos personas que más amaba… Hyung Joon y Sang Bum, así que ellos dos eran los responsables de esta despedida, ¿Quiénes más?. Se libero de sus compañeros y corrió hacia ellos, la esperaban con las manos abiertas, los abrazo a los dos muy fuerte, los iba a extrañar… a ellos dos.

-¡hey!...- le dijo Hyung Joon.- ¿Qué sucede?...- le pregunto como si no pasara nada, odiaba verla llorar, aunque fueran lagrimas de felicidad.-

-los voy a extrañar… realmente los voy a extrañar…- les dijo a ambos.-

-nosotros también.- Sang Bum froto su cabeza con cariño.- te… extrañare…- le dijo tragando su tristeza.-

-¿Por qué se abrazan tan fuerte?...- les dijo al ver como ella abrazaba a su mejor amigo, metió su mano entre los cuerpos de ambos.- no es necesario tanta confianza…-

-jajaja… ¿estás celoso?...- le pregunto Bum al ver como intentaba soparlos.-

-¡Yo!- exclamo ofendido.-

-te quiero…- le dijo ella mientras cambiaba su abrazo hacia él.-

-así está mejor…- les dijo a ambos estrechando a la pequeña.-

El salón de clases se volvió un revoltijo de niños, algunos gritaban y otros simplemente tomaban fotografías, lo que importaba es que ese día ella era la persona más especial, no solo se iría… se estaba yendo a New York a estudiar, muchos de los que asistían a clases habían ido a de vacaciones pero jamás a estudiar, eso sí que era un gran honor. Los demás cursos no tenían idea de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo, solo cuando sonó el timbre del receso y salieron a curiosear de donde provenía el escándalo se enteraron.

JunHo seguía sumido en la tristeza, no había sido capaz de disculparse, no había encontrado valor para volver a hablarle, pero tenía que hacer algo para que ella no lo odiara, quizás… metió su mano en el bolsillo, desde hacía meses que cargaba eso siempre con él. El hermoso collar de estrellas, el que había tomado el día de la obra y que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba… sonreía al verlo, si le regresaba el collar... ella lo aceptaría nuevamente como amigo, pero si lo hacía no le quedaría nada de ella. Estaba meditando que hacer cuando Wooyoung llego corriendo.

-se va…- le dijo a su amigo, aguantando el cansancio para darle la noticia.-

-¿Qué?...- tenia la frente sudada, ¿Qué había pasado?.-

-So Eun se va…- le dijo respirando cansado.- dicen que se irá a New York… que… se irá hoy…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- le grito JunHo y quiso salir corriendo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.-

No había notado que el profesor había llegado, que las clases para ellos continuaban normales… se mordió fuerte el labio, solo quería salir y verla, decirles a todos que era mentira, ella no podía marcharse. Miraba el reloj de la pared… que lento pasaba el tiempo, movía su pie desesperado, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto la clase?... unos minutos… un poco más. El timbre sonó y antes de que el profesor se despidiera del curso él ya había cruzado el salón dejando la puerta abierta.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como hoy, ya había perdido la oportunidad de disculparse con ella pero otra cosa era perderla, si se marchaba… ¿Qué haría él?, no… ella no podía marcharse así como así. La puerta de su salón estaba abierta y se escuchaban las risas, ¿Qué estaban celebrando?. Paso dentro del salón y la vio… estaba bailando tan desinhibida, tan feliz… ¿Por qué estaba feliz?. Sentía sus pies de plomo a medida que acortaba la distancia entre ambos, lo demás había desparecido, el sonido… las personas, todo excepto ella.

-¿te irás?.- fue lo único que salió de su boca. No podía creerlo, era cierto… era cierto que no la vería más.-

-JunHo…- exclamo ella sorprendida de verlo y con un movimiento de su cabeza le respondió.-

- eres…- no sabía que sentir, estaba enojado… estaba furioso, ella era la chica más dulce y diferente que había conocido, ¿Cómo lo dejaba?, no era justo…- TE ODIO…- le grito, no eran las palabras que deseaba decirle, pero salieron sin querer.- ¡te odio y espero que nunca regreses!... eres solo una pobre chica que no tiene ¡nada!.- le dio dolido, estaba lastimado y necesitaba decirle que no se fuera, pero fue lo único que salió.-

Los chicos que estaban allí se sorprendieron, sabían que era temperamental pero eso era mucho. Joon y Bum no hicieron nada, no parecía dispuesto a lastimarla, más bien se veía herido.

-también te odio… eres cruel, mentiroso y espero que tu deseo se cumpla…- le dijo So Eun llorando, no era verdad, no deseaba nada de ello… ni siquiera lo decia en serio pero le dolió todo lo que dijo.-

JunHo salió corriendo sin poder respirar, estaba ahogado… no había nada a su alrededor necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar. So Eun fue abrazada por sus amigos y consolada, ella no estaba sola pero… no podía quitarse el rostro de JunHo, ni sus palabras.

Se abrió la puerta y aspiro una bocanada de aire, era fresco y frio, por fin… finalmente respiro. Se dejo caer al suelo llorando, no tenía fuerzas para nada… no deseaba nada, solo quería abrazarla y pedirle que no se fuera, ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas?, ¡¿Por qué?!.

-So Eun no te vayas…- repetía entre llanto.- No te vayas… por favor, no lo hagas…-

Aunque la despedida de So Eun fue interrumpida, no termino allí, recibió unos regalos de despedida de sus amigos. Al final del día sus maletas estaba preparadas en la entrada de la casa, solo quedaba descansar para que las horas corrieran.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, era horrible… todos chocaban y hablaban idiomas diferentes, ahora estaban formadas en la fila para dejar su equipaje, habían pagado unos asientos en clase económica, lo único que podían pagar con los ahorros de su madre, no habían aceptado que el Sr. Kim pagara su viaje. Pero ahora que miraba la interminable fila de personas se arrepentía un poco.

-el vuelo de las 14:00 hrs. a New York se ha retrasado en cinco horas.-

-no puede ser…- dijo la madre de ella.- ese era nuestro vuelo...-

-¿y qué vamos a hacer?...- le pregunto la niña haciendo un puchero.-

-vamos a tomar un descanso…-

Habían llegado temprano al aeropuerto, todo para evitar esperar tanto y aun así no había podido abordar el avión a tiempo. Se fueron a sentar a unas bancas, algunos pasajeros dormían en ellas, pero si todo marchaba bien en cinco horas viajarían. So Eun comenzó a cabecear a los pocos minutos de esperar, su madre sujetaba su cuerpo para evitar que cayera su cabeza para un lado.

-Allá esta- se escucho a lo lejos.-

Hyung Joon corrió hasta donde estaba la Sra. Choi con So Eun, detrás de él venía su padre y detrás de los dos unos guardaespaldas, el niño estaba alborotado como siempre y luciendo sonriente, lo extraño no era verlos sino que venían acompañado de equipaje. Min So enderezo su espalda y ese movimiento despertó a So Eun, aunque hubiera despertado de todas formas, porque Hyung Joon a penas la tuvo cerca le revolvió el cabello negro, un despertar un poco brusco para ella pero feliz de poder despedirse de su amigo una última vez.

-¿Qué haces… aquí?- le pregunto algo somnolienta.-

-ajaja… ¿acaso pensabas que ibas a irte sola?...- le dijo con picardía.-

-¿Ah?...- exclamo la niña.-

-disculpe.- interrumpió Min So, a ella también le parecía extraño que estuvieran ellos dos en el aeropuerto.- no sabía que usted y su hijo viajarían hoy.-

-era un secreto…- interrumpió el niño.- una sorpresa…- añadió feliz.-

-lo siento mucho.- dijo el Sr. Kim haciendo una sentida reverencia.- no suelo engañar a las personas, pero en este caso pensé que era lo adecuado, además mi hijo me lo pidió…- le dio una mirada al niño que lucía tan campante.-

-no entiendo…- le dijo ella mientras le daba unas miradas a su hija y al niño.- no estaba enterada de esto…-

-lo sé…- le dijo él Sr. Kim.- la oficina que se abrirá en New York no será dirigida por el sub Director, sino por mi…- le dedico una sonrisa suave.-

-entonces…- dijo So Eun.- ¡Hyung Joon se irá con nosotros!...- salto de su asiento para abrazarlo- Ah…-

-sí…- le dijo el Sr. Kim mientras se reía de los dos niños.- nuestro avión saldrá en unos minutos… ¿y el suyo?...- les pregunto a las dos.-

-en cuatro horas…- les dijo So Eun tomada de la mano de Hyung Joon.-

-Ah… ¡tanto!...- le dijo Hyung Joon.- ¿Por qué tienen que esperar tanto?...-

-el avión se atraso…- le dijo So Eun levantando los hombros.-

-entonces que vayan con nosotros…- miro a su padre.- no es cierto… el avión es muy grande para nosotros dos…-

-no… no podemos hacer eso.- les dijo Min So mientras se disculpaba con ellos.- nuestros pasajes…-

-por favor…- les dijo el Sr. Kim.- puedo pedir que le reembolsen su dinero y no tendrían que esperar tanto. Recuerde que el viaje es largo y puede ser agotador para su hija.- volvió a regalarle una sonrisa amable.-

-¡por favor!...- le pidió la pequeña colgándose del brazo y del otro lado el chico también la jalaba poniendo cara de victima.-

Al final tuvo que ceder, no deseaba que el Sr. Kim hiciera caridad con ella, desde que su esposo falleció la única persona que les había prestado ayuda eran ellos, desde conseguirle un trabajo hasta darles regalías como empleados de su compañía. A pesar de que llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando para él, había sido la única persona en aplicar para el puesto y lo había conseguido… aunque sabía que no había sido una manera limpia de conseguir el trabajo, estaba agradecida. Sentada en el lujoso avión privado y mirando como su hija se entretenía jugando con Hyung Joon, vio la oportunidad de preguntarle directamente al Sr. Kim cuáles eran sus intenciones o el porqué de tanto apoyo.

-no quiero sonar descortés… pero comprenderá que tengo que velar por la seguridad de mi familia y aunque le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras no dejo de preguntarme; ¿Por qué lo hace?.- su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del hombre, era joven y atractivo, tenía dinero y un apellido de renombre, que podía obtener de ellas.-

-¿está desconfiando de mis buenas intenciones?...- le respondió él con una sonrisa.-

-precisamente… a eso me refiero.- le dijo directo.-

-pues la respuesta es simple.- se acomodo en el asiento y miro a su hijo.- antes de que Hyung Joon conociera a su hija nosotros vivíamos tiempos difíciles.- hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos.- mi hijo solo tenía dos emociones, ira y tristeza… si no estaba metido en líos, estaba deprimido en su cuarto.- volvió a mirarla a ella.- es cierto que Sang Bum le ayudo pero su hija hizo el milagro.-

-¿milagro?...- le pregunto ella mientras se interesaba más en el relato del Sr. Kim.-

-sí… ese día vino a casa entre clases, siempre lo hace pero ahora fue diferente, sonreía…- llevo su mano a la cabeza.- fue una sorpresa… verlo así. Entonces empezó a cambiar… cosas pequeñas, sonreía, luego hablaba de su hija… entonces él cambio y fue un alivio. Tuve tanto miedo… de que nunca pudiera superar la pérdida de su madre.-

-no lo sabía…- dijo Min So.-

-ahora lo sabe…- sonrió.- soy egoísta y en realidad me estoy aprovechando de ustedes, así que le pido disculpa… solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, y para ello necesito que su hija este junto a él…-

-los padres somos egoístas… deseamos la felicidad de nuestros hijos…- le dijo Min So comprensivamente.-

El viaje fue divertido para los niños, reparador para los adultos y al cabo de las horas la llegada a New York no fue tan dura, para ninguno de los dos, y como bien dijeron sus padres… ambos necesitaban del otro. Para empezar una nueva vida en un país diferente… era mejor empezarlo con las personas que ya conocías.

-14 años después, Cuidad de New York–

-¿Los has visto?...- la rubia le susurro a su amiga peli roja.-

-Si… son realmente sexys…- se dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.- desearía una hora con ellos jajaja…-

-es una lástima que sean tan… aburridos…- le dijo la rubia.- siempre se hacen de rogar o solo salen con modelos… bueno por lo menos Hyung Joon, su amigo ni siquiera se molesta en míranos…- le dijo levantando las cejas y preparándose para pasar delante de ellos.-

Con un paso que solo dan los tacones las dos desfilaron delante de ellos, el de cabellos oscuros soltó un respiro cansado mientras el de cabellos más claros se pego en la line de las piernas, con esas ropas tan cortas era imposible no hacerlo.

-que tal chicos…- les dijo la rubia.-

-Buenas tardes…- les dijo Hyung Joon sonriendo de medio lado para luego dejar de verlas, el encanto solo le duraba unos segundos, luego se volvían comunes… como todas las chicas.-

-deberías dejar de darle esperanzas… sabes que nunca te importaran…- le dijo Sang Bum mientras redirigía su mirada, ese tipo de mujeres eran tan molestas.-

-¡hey! yo no digo nada acerca de tu… falta de coraje.- le molesto a su amigo.-

-¡ya te dije que no se trata de eso!...- le reclamo arrugando su frente, siempre estaba molestándolo con el mismo tema… no era su culpa.-

-¿y de que se trata?...- le dijo a su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos…- ¿sabes cuantos años llevo esperando?...- se sonrió.- casi 7 años…-

-no son tantos años…- le contradijo incomodo.-

-¿de qué hablan?... ¿años?- la vos femenina los interrumpió sobresaltando a Sang Bum y haciendo que Hyung Joon escondiera su sonrisa tras su mano.- ¿otra vez están escondiéndome cosas?...- les dijo So Eun arrugando su nariz.- ¡oppa!...- le grito a Hyung Joon.-

-mi linda So Eun…- le dijo abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla, sabía que eso molestaba mucho a su amigo.- no debes te ves linda incluso cuando estas molesta… ¿no es así Bummie?.- le pregunto a él guiñándole el ojo.-

-mejor vamos a comer algo…- le dijo él para sepáralos y tomo la mano de ella… era molesto verla con otro tipo encima, aunque fuera su hermano.-

Los tres comenzaron a reír haciéndose bromas, siempre estaban juntos, si no estaban los tres, se podía ver a la dulce asiática caminando junto al otro chico, pero nunca se les veía en compañía de más personas, su círculo de amistad era reducido a ellos. So Eun miro a Hyung Joong mientras comía su helado… ¿Cómo llegaron tan lejos juntos?.

-Flash Back-

Luego de cuatro años viviendo en New York, So Eun se había acostumbrado a la vida en el occidente… eran diferentes pero siempre que no adoptara sus costumbres todo iría bien le gustaba leer en coreano y hablarlo, deseaba mantener vivo todo su pasado. Hace dos años Sang Bum habia venido a acompañarlos, los tres estaban juntos como antes.

-Eunnie…- le dijo Hyung Joon a la peli negra.- ¿has visto que nuestros padres se llevan muy bien?...- le pregunto tímidamente…- tu madre es muy linda… y siempre esta sonriendo…- añadió.-

-sí…- le dijo ella bajando la mirada.- creo que… se gustan…-

-Hmmm…- exclamo mientras miro al frente.- ¿sería raro si nos volviéramos hermanos?...- le volvió a preguntar.-

-creo… que no…- le dijo mientras buscaba la mano de él para sujetarla.- seria genial.-

- sí…- se sonrió.-

- Fin Flash Back-

-¡Eunnie!- le grito Hyung Joon al ver que su hermana estaba tan despistada, siempre se perdia pero ahora parecia un poco más profundo que otras veces.- tu helado se derrite…- le dijo soltando una risa al ver como un hilo lechoso manchaba la mano de ella.-

-¡Ah!..- exclamo ella.-

-Flash Back-

-¿estás nerviosa?...- le pregunto a So Eun, se veía tan linda vestida de blanco.-

-un poco…- solo quedaban unas horas para que se convirtieran en hermanos.-

-no lo estés… solo tienes que arrojar las flores y ya… luego iremos a comer pastel.- le alentó mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de ella- siempre voy a cuidarte, más ahora que seremos hermanos oficiales…-

-Fin Flash Back-

-no te burles…- le pido a su amigo, aunque eran hermanos… no eran realmente hermanos. Pero sabía que su amigo la veía asi…-

-siempre protegiéndola…- se burlo un poco de él, abrió la boca para decir algo más pero un gesto amenazador de Bum lo hizo callar.-

-si tu no lo haces…- añadió para ayudar a So Eun, limpio la mano de ella y lamio algo del helado para que no siguiera derritiéndose.-

-ya no discutan…- les pido a ambos pero sonriéndole a Sang Bum.-

-Flash Back-

-So Eun…- se dijo mientras la miraba curioso… ella no estaba como la recordaba.-

-¡Sang Bum!..- le grito corriendo a sus brazos.- ¡te extrañe!

-yo… también… - le dijo sonrojándose por el abrazo, eran linda, delicada y final, se rostro redondo se había alargado y esos ojos… que ojos más hermosos, con pestañas tupidas y negras.-

-¡tengo tanto que decirte y mostrarte! – le tomo la mano para llevarlo con ella.-

-sí…- le dijo tímidamente, esa fue la primera vez que sintió el cosquilleo en su piel, pero no la ultima, ella siempre lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

-Fin Flash Back-

-mejo vamos a casa a ver unas películas…- les dijo a los dos chicos, tomando la mano de Sang Bum.-

-¿Por qué siempre se dan la mano?... es molesto…- se quejo Hyung Joon para sacarle ronchas a su amigo.-

-porque siempre te quejas…- le respondió sabiamente Sang Bum.-

y como siempre los tres se fueron siguiendo la delicada figura de ella, que a pesar de los años no habia conseguido una estatura destacada, pero con su encanto y carisma derretía corazones, no por nada se le conocía en como Miss sweetheart.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Fears

So Eun tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños y como todos los años su padre y su hermano le harían una celebración en su honor, además de cumplirle un deseo, sonaba un poco extraño pero cierto, ellos se esforzaban en ser sus magos, cumpliendo cada capricho que pudieran. Y había pensado mucho en que pedirles, nunca pedía regalos costosos, solo cosas que para las chicas de su posición social eran insignificantes como un día de campo, un paseo a la paya… un pastel preparado por ellos dos. Se sonreía de solo recordar aquel pastel, tenía un sabor horrible pero la crema hacia todo pasable.

Cuando llego a casa, suspiro… hoy era el último día para decir que deseaba. Escucho un par de voces y supo que su familia estaba reunida esperándola, ¿Por qué otra razón Hyung Joon no la habría acompañado?. Encamino sus pasos lentamente hacia el salón, ni siquiera había un sirviente… solo estaban ellos cuatro. Cuando entro a la sala sus padres y su hermano se levantaron para recibirla, ¿Por qué tenían esas caras?... parecían preocupados y felices, ¿se podía estar feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo?. Tuvo ganas de preguntar que sucedía pero su madre fue a su encuentro y le dio un abrazo… ¿Por qué?.

-cariño… siéntate…- le pidió a su hija, estaba tan hermosa… pronto cumpliría un año más.-

-¿pasa algo omma?...- le pregunto al verla tan contrariada.- si es por mi cumpleaños…-

-no se trata de eso…- le dijo a su hija. Había estado esperando para hablar con ella.-

-¿entonces?...- le dijo a su padre.-

-So Eun.- cruzo sus manos y la miro seriamente.- mis negocios en New York han tenido un éxito inesperado, tanto así que nos quedamos a vivir aquí más de lo planeado…-

Era cierto, cuando su madre le hablo del trabajo en el extranjero dijo que sería durante un año o dos máximo pero ya habían pasado varios años desde que llegaron y nunca hablaron de volver a Corea.

-Ha surgido un problema…- esperaba resolverlo desde aquí pero no se dieron las cosas.- necesitan que regrese a tomar el control.-

So Eun se quedo con la información… ¿había dicho que regresarían?. Su familia se quedo en silencio al ver la expresión vacía en su rostro, los tres habían hablado del tema y quedaron en no decirle nada a ella hasta que fuera definitivo. Hyung Joon tocio para llenar el silencio, tenía un poco de miedo por su hermana, a veces le preguntaba si deseaba regresar a Corea pero ella nunca le daba una respuestas, solo se quedaba en silencio y ya.

-¿cariño?...- le llamo su madre.-

-¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo volveremos?...- le pregunto. La noticia le cayó de golpe, no sabía que sentir… ahora entendía porque tenían esas caras cuando llego. Cerró los ojos, sus últimos recuerdos de Corea eran dolorosos, era una niña… pero aun así…-

-dos días…- le dijo su padre, sabía que esto molestaría a cualquier persona, mucho más a sus hijos.- sé que no es mucho tiempo…-

-¿puedo retirarme?...- le pregunto a sus padres. No podía quedarse en el salón con ellos, todo se estaba contrayendo, todo se hacía pequeño.-

-¿te sientes bien?...- le dijo a su hermanita, era imposible que estuviera más pálida.-

So Eun se levanto sin esperar el permiso de sus padres y salió corriendo, su habitación estaba en la segunda planta, hizo mucho ruido al subir las escaleras y más cuando cerró la puerta de golpe. Se tiro a la cama y apretó la almohada sobre su rostro, quería gritar, todo era repentino, todo se vino de cabeza. Pero su soledad duro segundos, ya que su hermano entro tras ella, la conocía… sabia que necesitaba de un hombro para llorar. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, ella no despego su rostro de la almohada, no quería reconocer que el cambio le asustaba. Entonces Hyung Joon toco su cabeza, su cabello era sedoso y amaba enredar sus dedos, pero esta vez no disfrutaba de eso, solo quería darle un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿crees que pueda quedarme?...- le pregunto a su hermano.-

-sabes que nuestros padres no te dejarían…- si ella se quedaba él también.-

-no quiero volver…- le dijo asustada.-

-¿Por qué?... es por tú…- a él le dolía la muerte de su madre, y a ella le sucedía lo mismo.-

-sí… tengo miedo… de que algo malo ocurra.- Corea tenia tantos dolores, era un lugar que no quería volver a recorrer.-

-te prometo que no será así… nada malo va a pasarte, a ti… ni a nadie.- le aseguro, él se encargaría de cumplir su palabra.-

Luego de hablar un poco más con su hermano, ella termino por sonreír. Hyung Joon era bueno calmando las angustias, era casi como un salvador, venía a rescatarla cuando se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Luego de eso ambos se tomaron de las manos y bajaron, sus padres seguían en el salón, estaban preocupados por ella. Al ver que venía tomada de la mano de su hermano, su madre suspiro, ese chico le era tan querido como a su propio hijo.

-omma… appa…- le dijo más fuerte su mano.- lo siento… -

-cariño…- su madre se acerco para abrazarla.- no tienes que disculparte…- frotaba su espalda cariñosamente.-

-So Eun, no queremos obligarte a nada.- le dijo su padre.- pero… desearíamos que la familia retornara junta.-

-lo sé…- le dijo ella y bajo la mirada.- no voy a separarme de ustedes…- levanto la vista sonriendo.-

Le daba miedo volver, su padre seguía allá, en un lugar que nunca visitaba, que significaba dolor y tristeza, sabía que ya no estaba con ella pero no visitarlo también le causaba una suerte de esperanza, de que algún día… caminando por la calle podría verlo, una cosa imposible pero en su mente algo real. So Eun subió a su cuarto, luego de hablar un par de detalles más quedaron claras las nuevas direcciones de su vida, en dos días para volver a Corea, en eso habían quedado. Tiempo suficiente para trasladar los estudios de ella y preparar su llegada a la antigua casa de la familia Kim.

Ella tomo su teléfono y marco el primer número de la lista, sorprendentemente ese numero no pertenecía a su hermano. Hyung Joon era como una sombra no necesitaba contactarlo porque siempre estaba cuando ella giraba su cabeza, en cambio él.

-So Eun, ¿paso algo?...- le dijo extrañado de recibir una llamada tan tarde.-

-Bummie….- le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, no quería preocuparlo de más.- nosotros…- se cubrió la boca con la mano libre apretando sus ojos.-

-Eunnie, ¡¿Dónde estás?!, ¡voy enseguida!...- le dijo tomando sus llaves para ir a buscarla, ella estaba mal… lo sentía en su voz.-

-no…- dijo meneando su cabeza.- estoy en casa…- respiro profundo, acomodándose en la cama.- solo… tengo miedo…-

-¿Por qué?... – no sabía qué hacer estaba con la mano en la puerta, deseaba y abrazarla, calmar ese miedo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.-

-volveré… a Corea…- le termino de decir.-

-¿Qué?...- soltó el pomo de la puerta y su cuerpo pareció ganar diez kilos en solo un segundo.-

-omma y appa… todos volveremos a Corea.- una silenciosa lágrima cayó sobre las sabanas.-

-¿Qué?...- repitió incrédulo y apoyo su espalda en la pared.- ¿Cuándo?...- le dijo apurando la noticia.-

-dos días…- sentía que iba a perderlo, que aparte de tener que volver a enfrentar el dolor, dejaría a Sang Bum abandonado.-

-tan pronto…- cuando vino a New York, pensó que no tendría que volver a dejarla ir.-

-sí…-

So Eun miraba la pantalla que constantemente cambia sus letras, los destinos e itinerarios de los aviones cambiaba según pasaban los minutos. Su vuelo no aparecía en la pantalla, ya que viajarían en el avión privado de su padre, aun así no le importaba eso, ella miraba la pantalla por el reloj que estaba en el costado. Sang Bum se había despedido de ella el día anterior, porque hoy no podría ir a dejarla, tenía una reunión de trabajo que era impostergable, aun así So Eun esperaba verlo en los minutos antes de partir, era difícil dejarlo a él, más sabiendo que podría tardarse en ir a encontrarlos.

-ya tenemos que irnos…- le dijo a su hermana. Pobre… seguía un poco turbada con el nuevo cambio.-

-sí…- le dijo ella mientras retocaba con sus manos los ojos, se humedecían con tanta facilidad.- voy… quiero…-

-¿lo estas esperando?...- le dijo antes de que ella terminara la frase, su amigo debía sentirse en el cielo al saber que ella sufría tanto por dejarlo.-

-Hmm…- no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza.-

-te esperaremos en el avión… pero no puedes tardar mucho…-

SoEun asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su hermano, sabía que era tonto esperarlo pero aun así… miro una vez más la pantalla, iban a ser las 6 de la tarde… su avión partiría en 15 minutos. Suspiro y se llevo la mano al pecho, era tiempo de decir adiós… se giro sobre los tacones y comenzó a caminar, la puerta de entrada estaba a unos metros, segundos para dejar New York.

-¡SoEun!...-

Se giro al instante y pudo ver como el mar de personas se abría por culpa de un hombre, daba algunos manotazos al aire, si no fuera porque el trafico de la cuidad estuvo ligero, jamás hubiera alcanzado a llegar, pero allí estaba a solo metros de su querida SoEun… ¿Cómo no iba a luchar por llegar a ella?.

-Bummie…- dijo al reconocerlo en su traje de oficina. Olvidándose de todo se fue a su encuentro.-

-Eunnie…- le dijo al salirse de la última trampa humana, había cruzado edificios, calles y gente, solo por ella y haría más si se lo pidieran.-

-viniste…- le dijo lanzándose a su cuerpo, lo iba a extrañar, no quería irse sin él…-

-So… Eun…- dijo lentamente mientras la estrechaba por la cintura, su delicada figura le hacía hervir la sangre, tenerla así de cerca, con el aroma de su perfume… dulce y sus cabellos seduciéndolo con ese brillo. Cerró los ojos para grabar este momento.- cuídate…- le dijo apretándola contra él, tenía miedo de perderla.-

-sí…- le dijo aguantando el llanto, quería ser fuerte para no preocuparlo. Soltó sus manos y lo dejo escapar. A medida que esto ocurría descubría sus ojos, esos brillantes y coquetos ojos, que con una mirada la sonrojaban.- voy a extrañarte…- le dijo al sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Estaban demasiado juntos.-

-no por mucho tiempo…- le dijo sintiendo que su corazón le gritaba.- SoEun…-

El resto ocurrió naturalmente, ella cerro sus ojos justo al momento de sentir las manos de Sang Bum en su mejilla, era como una fantasia, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento?... mil veces en los últimos años. Tocar sus labios, tersos y suaves, con un dulce brillo que los hacían más apetecibles… ¿Por qué no podía durar para siempre?. Intento recorrer un poco sus apetitosos labios pero un sobresalto y la obvia reacción de ella los separo. So Eun se aparto y lo miro completamente roja, esto… ¿Cómo paso esto?... su primer beso… con su amigo…

-So Eun…- le dijo alargando su mano hacia ella, notaba en su mirada que el beso había sido más que nada accidental.-

-¿Bum?...-

Hyung Joon apareció sonriendo y abrazo a su amigo, este palideció un poco al sentir que estuvo a punto de ser atrapado por el hermano de ella… ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado al verlos juntos?. Soltó el aire e intento sonreír.

Fue un intercambio corto de palabras, estaban contra el tiempo y Hyung Joon los apuros, So Eun y Sang Bum se miraron hasta que se perdieron de vista. Él intuía que algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero omito las preguntas y llevo a su hermana al avión, donde sus padres los esperaban. So Eun se quedo mirando por la ventana del avión, sentía que sus labios le ardían con el beso… un beso de Bummie.

Las cosas eran… diferentes. La casa era inmensa, mucho más grande que la de New York, le parecía que estaba tan vacía. Su cuarto era como el de una princesa, era del tamaño de su antiguo departamento. Llevaban solo dos días en Corea y no dejaba de extrañar a Bummie, no había hablado con su hermano del beso, tampoco con él… ni él con ella, cuando lo llamaba él se dedicaba a contarle de su día y ella se conformaba con escucharlo. Bajo las escaleras haciendo un eco con los tacones. Sentía que el cuento de la cenicienta se hacía realidad con ella… solo que no estaban las hermanas o la madrastra para impedirle su final feliz.

-¿Qué pasa?...- les dijo a su familia al verlos reunidos.-

-cariño…- le dijo su madre sonriendo.- estábamos hablando de tu fiesta de cumpleaños…- le dijo su madre llamándola a su lado.-

-appa nos decia que era buena idea hacer una fiesta de presentación…-le dijo su hermano.- yo digo que es la peor idea que se pudo ocurrir.-

-es tradicional…- le dijo su padre al ver como su hijo intentaba desechar la idea sin plantearla correctamente.-

-¿fiesta de presentación?...- le dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su madre.-

-en nuestra patética sociedad elitista…- le dijo a su hermana.- la familia debe presentarse en sociedad… como una venta de autos, te muestras y los demás se quedan viéndonos.-

-no es así…- le dijo a su hijo y dirigió su mirada a ella.- es una fiesta de presentación, invitamos a nuestros amigos y familiares, los atendemos y disfrutamos de la mutua compañía.-

-¿Cuándo?...- le dijo ella mirándolo.-

-pensamos…- dudo un poco, esto era demasiado pero.- para tu cumpleaños…-

-¡no!, definitivamente no…- él se levanto del sofá.- eso es decisión de So Eun, no puedes oblig…-

-estoy de acuerdo…- le dijo a todos.- creo que… es perfecto…-

-¿estás segura?...- le pregunto a su hija.-

-¿estás loca?... ¿Qué te paso?...- le dijo a su hermana.-

-creo que es perfecto…- les volvió a decir.- así celebramos las dos cosas al mismo tiempo… nunca… he tenido una fiesta así, creo… va a ser una nueva experiencia.-

Ante los reclamos de su hermano y la mirada atónita de su madre, opto por retirarse, pero a sus pasos le siguieron otros. Se giro a ver de quien se trataba y de los tres era el que menos esperaba.

-appa…-

-¿podemos hablar?...- le dijo a su hija menor.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y amablemente la condujo hacia su oficina. La casa tenía salas para toda clase de usos, pero este era el lugar más cálido, con fotos de la familia sobre el escritorio y una decoración cálida y con materiales naturales. La miro con una semi sonrisa en los labios, recordaba la primera vez que la vio… una niña hermosa y con ojos grandes, ahora era una de las jóvenes más atractivas que él conocía.

-quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo…- había aprendido a quererla como a una hija propia.- ¿estás cómoda con la idea de la fiesta?…-

-…- se quedo callada ante la pregunta. Él era un buen hombre… ahora... ya lo consideraba un padre, pero… seguía teniendo miedo de ser franca, a veces pensaba que él nunca podría entenderla.- sí…-

-¿Por qué no puedes hablarme con tranquilidad?...- le pregunto nuevamente a su hija.- sé que no soy tu padre verdadero, pero quiero que sepas que jamás haría algo para dañarte y eso incluye mis decisiones. No quiero que temas hablar conmigo, quiero que vengas a mi cuando tengas problemas.-

-no es eso…- le dijo ella. Apretó sus manos y reunió fuerzas para verlo.- usted… se ha convertido en mi padre, y lo siento como tal… es solo.- desvió la mirada.- volver aquí… es difícil.-

Como todo padre se acerco a ella y la abrazo, no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, ella se merecía un fuerte abrazo, algo que le hiciera recordad porque él se convirtió en su padre. So Eun soltó unas lágrimas al sentirse protegida por él, extrañaba a su padre… pero Dios le había enviado uno para ayudarla a seguir en el camino.

-creo que la idea de la fiesta será para más adelante… cuando estés preparada.- le dijo a su pequeña niña.-

-no… - le dijo repasando sus ojos con las manos.- de verdad… quiero hacerla.-

-pero acabas de decir…- se quedo callado al ver esa mirada fuerte en sus ojos.-

-la tristeza y el dolor son parte de la vida…- lo había aprendido.- eso no quiere decir que no puede disfrutar de ella, quiero tener muchos momentos felices.- se sonrió.- junto a las personas que amo…-

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en una mujer fuerte?... recuerdo que a la pequeña niña de mirada triste.- era como ver una metamorfosis.-

-gracias appa…- le dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.-

Volvió a su cuarto y salió al balcón, esa hermosa vista de la noche y las luces de la ciudad… todo eso la estremecía. En medio del cielo negro de la noche, las estrellas y la luna se quedaron bañándola, ella solo deseaba liberar todos sus miedos. La fiesta… quedaban tres días para que llegara.

En la mañana tomo su bolso y salió sin decirle a nadie a donde iría. Su destino estaba pensando mucho antes de llegar a Corea y no deseaba ir acompañada de nadie… especialmente de su familia, esto era algo que deseaba hacer sola. La entrada del cementerio se dejo ver a través del cristal del taxi, ella se bajo con un ramo de flores blanca y sintió que sus pasos pesaban diez veces más de lo normal. Su primera visita a su padre… ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?, ya había pasado mucho tiempo… pero su corazón seguía herido por su perdida. Al ver el nombre de su padre sobre la lapida sintió el golpe del pasado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dejo caer su cuerpo… lo amaba tanto, ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla?.

-appa…- llora sin poder frenar las lagrimas.- lo siento… lo siento…- le pidió. Tantos años… y ella no se digno a verlo.- pero es… tan doloroso…- bajo la mirada y cubrió su rostro con las manos.-

Estuvo de rodillas hasta que dejo de llorar, no pudo hablar con su padre… tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantos recuerdos que se perdió. Pero no importaba, de ahora en adelante vendría a verlo seguido, estaría al pendiente de él. Se levanto y dejo las flores, fue entonces que vio algo curioso… en un costado de había un jarrón en forma de estrella con pequeñas flores decorándolo. Se pregunto si su padre era responsable de tan hermoso adorno y sonrió. Seguro se trataba de él. Se encamino hacia la salida cuando alguien la pasó a llevar con su hombro.

-lo siento.-

-no se preocupe…- le dijo ella mientras seguía su camino, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada, ella… necesitaba un poco de aire para calmar su corazón.-

El joven estaba apurado y siguió caminado con pasos largos. Llego a verlo a él… y para su asombro, encima de su tumba había un ramo de flores blancas, frescas y hermosas. En todos estos años de visitarlo, nunca había visto flores de ese tipo. Levanto la mirada hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda… sentía que podría ser ella… ¿ya estaba perdiendo la razón?, era mejor que dejara el pasado en el pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

Party Time

El día de la fiesta llego, como todo en la vida, se cumplió el plazo de los días. En casa las cosas se había vuelto locas, el salón se transformo por completo, ya era elegante pero ahora destellaba con todo el dorado de los adornos, era como estar dentro de un cuento. Su padre contrato de todo, desde organizadores de evento, meseros, y hasta un estilista para ella y su madre, cosa que no necesitaban ya que ellas podía arreglárselas perfectamente solas. Pero ya que la estilista estaba, no les quedo otra que usarla.

La mañana no fue tan diferente como otros días, los sirvientes pasaban cargando flores, cristalería y platería, en realidad So Eun ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver ese tipo de cosas. Pero luego del almuerzo fue atacada por un grupo de mujeres que histéricamente la llevaron a la segunda planta de la casa. Su madre ya se encontraba allí, pero ella no deseaba ser tratada como una princesa. Mas no pudo resistirse, lo primero que hicieron con ella fue dejarla en ropa interior y empezar a vestirla como si fuera una muñeca, le probaron vestido tras vestido, largos, entallados, cortos, de cola… con encajes, con vuelos, ya no sabía que llevaba puesto, solo que era ajustado, incomodo y no le gustaba. Cuando la tortura del vestido acabo comenzaron con el maquillaje, sentía el roce las brochas sobre su piel, sus parpados siendo tocados una y otra vez, ¿Por qué no acababan?... porque se tardaban tanto. Su madre estaba al lado pero en vez de sentirse atacada ella sonreía y disfrutaba del tratamiento de belleza.

Una vez que todas las personas que la atendía la dejaron sola y que se calzo un par de zapatos, solo entonces pudo respirar profundamente. Camino despacio hacia el amplio espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto… era como ver a una extraña. Sus pies calzaban costosos zapatos rojos, con detalles en piedras verdes, por si fuera poco el vestido también era de esa tonalidad, con un corte recto en escote y un faldón amplio y bultoso, era hermoso… pero no de su estilo, paso las manos por la tela admirando la suavidad de esta, pero lo más sorprendente era su rostro, impecablemente maquillado, sus ojos se veía más grandes, sus pestañas más largas y sus labios… como damascos en verano. Pasó su mano por el cuello, llevaba un lindo collar de esmeraldas, como toda una princesa y el cabello a medio recoger con puntas risadas, esas que jugaban cuando se movía.

-te ves hermosa…-

Sonrió mirando a través del espejo, se giro lentamente y un poco avergonzada por su apariencia. Su hermano lucia un impecable traje color gris y una corbata negra, elegante y sobrio como le gustaba a ella. En vez de rojo abría preferido un blanco o rosa… esos tonos llamaban menos la atención.

-¿no crees que es muy llamativo?...- le pregunto a su hermano.-

-si… es como una linterna en plena oscuridad.- avanzo hacia ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla.- pero así eres tú, la luz más brillante de todas. Así que levanta el rostro y muéstrales a todos esos miserables de lo que estas hecha…-

-hablas como si fuera una especie de heroína…- le dijo soltando unas risitas.-

-para mí lo eres…-

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo pensado, los autos comenzaron a llenar la entrada de la casa, mientras que So Eun miraba por su balcón, su hermano estaba jugando con su teléfono mientras esperaba a que ella tomara valor y bajaran. Entonces tocaron la puerta, la hora había llegado, se había refugiado en su torre y ahora la princesa tendría que bajar a enfrentar al dragón. Su padre abrió la puerta para encontrarse a sus dos hijos, como se esperaba de las grandes familias ellos lucían como el perfecto ejemplo a seguir.

-es hora…- les dijo a ambos.-

-sí…- le dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.-

-siempre puedes intentar escapar…- le susurro su hermano a la oreja.-

Soltó unas risitas cómplices con su hermano y tomo su gancho para bajar acompañada de él. Su padre se encontró con su madre antes de llegar a la escalera, así se presentaban los Kim, una de las familias más adineradas de Corea, los invitados llenaban los salones de fiesta, era atemorizante hundirse en ese mar de personas. Sonrieron y saludaron formalmente a los invitados, mientras el anfitrión tomaba la palabra.

-muchas gracias…- les dijo a todos mientras saludaba.- he pasado un largo tiempo fuera de mi país, y me siento alagado al ver que todos mis amigos están conmigo esta noche.- giro un poco su cabeza para ver al resto de su familia.- que es doblemente especial…- con un gesto de su mano invito a su hija a su lado.- mi hija, Kim So Eun… celebra su veinteavo cumpleaños…-

Los aplausos sonaron estrepitosamente mientras So Eun agradecía con una leve reverencia a todos los presentes, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la vergüenza. Hyung Joon aplaudía más que nadie desde atrás mientras que su madre sentía el orgullo en su pecho, su pequeña niña lucia como toda una princesa.

-es ella…- dijo en un susurro al ver a la hermosa chica del vestido rojo.-

-¿Quién?...- le pregunto a su amigo.- ¿de qué estás hablando?...- le dio una mirada sospechosa.-

-nada…- le dijo mientras se escabullía.-

La fiesta dio inicio y los invitados empezaron a socializar, como siempre Hyung Joon fue a rescatar a su hermana de las garras de los hombres de negocio, la tenían acorralada. Así que la tomo del brazo y la arrastro consigo, su hermana le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, ya estaba cansada de escuchar los temas de finanzas.

-gracias…- le dijo finalmente mientras era conducida hacia los jardines.-

-aun no me agradezcas…- le dijo misterioso y con ese sonrisa traviesa.- aun falta…- le dijo poniendo su mano en los ojos de ella.-

-¿Qué haces?... no puedo caminar así…- le dijo mientras se reía y caminaba a pasitos cortos, tenía miedo de caerse con los tacones.-

-no seas infantil…- le dijo mientras la apuraba a caminar.- es tu regalo…-

-¿mi regalo?...-

No le gustaban esas sorpresas, a veces resultaban mal… pero algo había, era como si sus sentidos le avisaran que algo iba a pasar. Sintió como las manos de su hermano dejaban de cubrir sus ojos, pero no los abrió… ¿Por qué no?... es que sentía mariposas.

-¡abre los ojos!...- le dijo a su hermana.-

Entre abrió uno de ellos por si se trataba de una broma, pero no vio nada, era una mancha borrosa. Obligadamente abrió ambos ojos y un grito se dejo escapar de sus labios, increíble… se llevo las manos a la boca para dejar de gritar, o pensarían que estaba loca… pero lo estaba, loca de felicidad.

-¡BUMMIE!...-

Al mencionar su nombre corrió hacia él y su gran buque de rosas rojas, no debía llorar porque el maquillaje se iba a correr pero qué más daba, se trataba de Bummie, en su cumpleaños, como siempre. La recibió con los brazos abiertos, ese chica le robo el corazón desde que eran niños, y verla vestida de esa forma lo dejaba sin aliento. La fragancia de su perfume opaco por completo el olor de las rosas, mientras que Hyung Joon se alejaba para dejar a la parejita a solas, quizás hoy tendría suerte y esos dos tontos confesarían sus sentimientos.

-te extrañe… - fue la primero que le dijo.-

-y yo a ti…- puso sus manos en la cintura de ella para apegarla a su cuerpo.- no sabes cuánto…- sin tener en cuenta a las personas dejo de sentirse como se amigo y la beso en la mejilla.-

El rosado de su piel se cambio a rojo con aquel gesto, pensó enseguida en el día de su partida, el beso… otra vez Bummie hacia latir su corazón. Le sonrió encantado de ver su reacción, esperaba algo así, ella no era como las otras chicas, ella era especial, inocente y pura. Se sentía tan bien abrazarlo, él… era el único chico que durante toda su vida iba a querer para siempre, no de la misma manera que amaba a su hermano, sino de una forma diferente. Levanto los ojos un poco tímidos, pero esa seguridad en la mirada de Bummie le saco una sonrisa, él… que todo lo sabía y lo que no, pues lo inventaba para ella.

-dijiste que no vendrías…- lo dijo con un poco de sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de verlo pero triste por la mentira.-

-sorpresa…- le dijo mientras levantaba el ramo de rosas rojas.- Joon me dijo vestirías de rojo…- puso esa sonrisa de medio lado, esa que las chicas morían por ver pero que solo era para ella.-

-Bummie…- tomo las rosas mientras le sonreía con ternura.- son hermosas…-

-pero no es todo…- le dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo…- estuve llevando esto por mucho tiempo, en realidad es un poco vergonzoso reconocerlo.- tenia la cajita en forma de ostión rosa.- esto…- sentía nervios al hacer esto… ¿era correcto?. Abrió la caja de joya y mostro su contenido.-

-…- se quedo sin palabras… eso… eso era un anillo… y no cualquier anillo.- bummie…- sus ojos cambiaban del anillo al rostro de él y viceversa. Tímidamente guío su mano hacia el anillo, era una cosa divina, un anillo plateado con una estrella, pero no solo eso… tenía una pequeña perla en su centro, de su color favorito, rosa.-

-So Eun…- junto valor, ese que mantuvo encerrado durante todos estos años.- ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?...-

-…- lentamente movió su cabeza para asentir, era como un verdadero cuento de hadas, el baile, el príncipe… la chica común obteniendo su final feliz. Era el día más hermoso de su vida.- sí…- le dijo emocionada y al borde del llanto.-

-gracias…- le dijo con torpeza, el corazón no le caía en el pecho. So Eun, la mujer de sus sueños… ahora era su novia. Como todo un caballero tomo el anillo y con cuidado lo deslizo en el dedo de ella.-

Ver como su dedo desnudo recibía el anillo era más que emocionante, Bummie su amigo de toda la vida, aquel chico deseado por todas… y que secretamente era dueño de su corazón, ahora ellos eran novios. Quizás el dolor y sufrimiento que dejo cuando niña se transformaba en esto, felicidad. Sintió ganas de besarla pero había demasiadas personas para mostrarle lo íntimo y amorosos que eran entre ellos. Seguían mirándose fijamente hasta que sintieron la voz del Sr. Kim, quien los llevo de regreso a la tierra.

-creo… que deberíamos volver.- no deseaba hacerlo, prefería quedarse con ella en el jardín pero si hacia eso les iba a causar una molestia a ellos.-

-sí…- le dijo sin ganas de regresar al mar de gente, ella prefería quedarse en el patio con él… quería tomar su mano u apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Bummie para descansar.-

Sintiendo algo torpe en un comienzo hubo un juego entre las manos y los ganchos, no sabía cómo debían entrar y enfrentar a sus padres. Sonrieron y dejaron sus manos en paz, mientras caminaba hacia el salón, su padre seguía hablando, ella apareció y su padre se dirigió hacia ella, Bummie se aparto para darle espacio. Ella sonrió amablemente cuando su padre le ofreció su mano para el baile. La muisca sonaba fuerte y ella miraba la cara madura de su padre, él parecía muy cómodo guiándola en los pasos pero noto el nuevo accesorio que su hija carga, le basto dos miradas a su mano para notar el anillo y también que su hijas despedía un nuevo brillo.

-ese anillo…- le dijo viendo cómo reaccionaba.- es lindo…-

-¡ah!...-exclamo un poco asustada.- sí…- le dijo bajando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose.-

-¿Quién te lo regalo?...- pregunto con inocencia contenida, al ver que ella reaccionaba de esa forma, de seguro se trataba de un chico… e intuía quien fue.-

-…ah, Bu… Kim Bum…- le dijo tartamudeando, ¿debía decirle ahora… en medio de la fiesta?.-

Le sonrió a su hija y antes de podre hablar más sobre el tema un joven vino a pedirle un baile. Le dio una mirada y parecía amable, alto y con algo de confianza. Miro a su hija y sabía que ella no deseaba socializar tanto, pero eran los peligros de las fiestas y de ser una hermosa chica. So Eun miro al desconocido y este le regreso una sonrisa, su padre ofreció su mano para el baile y ella solo tuvo que aceptar. Tomo su mano y empezaron a bailar, él seguía morándola de una forma extraña… ella evitaba cruzar sus ojos con los de él, pero seguía habiendo algo que le molestaba como si supiera de quien se trataba. Dieron vueltas y vueltas y la música fue bajando su volumen solo entonces se dio cuenta que se habían alejado un poco del resto.

-So Eun, nunca pensé que volvería a verte…- le dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.-

-¿nos conocemos?...- le pregunto, ahora estaba más curiosa y molesta… si la conocía, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo desde el principio?.-

Dejo de bailar y con un gesto de la mano la invito a acompañarlo, So Eun miro hacia atrás, desconfiada como siempre pero entre tantas personas… ¿Cómo podría pasarle algo malo?. Un poco temeros la siguió hacia una de las ventanas que daba hacia el patio. ¿Quién sería el extraño?, ella no tenía amigos en Corea.

-supongo que ni siquiera me recuerdas…- le dijo mientras se reía un poco.- nosotros éramos de este porte cuando nos vimos por última vez…- le señalo con la mano, habían pasado muchos años.-

-¿de dónde nos conocemos?...- le repitió nuevamente. Si se conocían de niños entonces debía ser en la escuela… ¿pero quién era?.-

-nunca pensé que me recordarías, en esa época yo no fui un buen recuerdo para ti…- le dijo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el barandal del apoyo.- jajaja… quizás tú fuiste el mejor recuerdo que aquella época.- le dedico una tierna sonrisa.- chica pan…- bajo un poco la mirada.-

-…-la memoria de ella empezó a trabajar rápido, chica pan… intentaba asociar esas palabras a un recuerdo pero no… no tenía éxito.-

-la única vez que recibí un regalo hecho, fuiste tú…- ella parecía no recordarlo, no esperaba nada más… aunque se ilusiono al creer que ella lo recordaría. Por eso había ido a la fiesta, luego de ver las flores en el cementerio… solo podía ser ella.- supongo que sigues sin recordarlo…- le dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.- ¿conoces a Jang Wooyoung?...- le pregunto de forma directa, ya que todos sus otros métodos habían fallado.-

-Wooyoung…- su boca quedo abierta al recordarlo, su compañero de curso, el chico simpático... pero a ese recuerdo se sumo el de aquel… el chico de mirada odiosa y palabras hirientes, Jun Ho.-

-sí… - alzo sus hombros mientras la miraba.-

-no… es… yo…- quería disculparse con él por su falta de memoria. Ahora lo recordaba, el día que llevo pan de luna y también la primera vez que vio a Joon.

-descuida…- le dijo mientras se reía más alto.- no quería incomodarte, pero… estaba algo ilusionado por verte.-

-¿a mí?...- no lo entendía, ¿Por qué le ilusionaba?...-

-sí… de todos los recuerdos de mí infancia… tú eres la chica que siempre me hace sonreír.- a pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado después, siempre recordaba el valor de ella, que sin tener nada que ofrecía todo.-

-gracias…- le dijo ella mientras sentía calidez en sus palabras, era sincero. Para ella esos recuerdos no eran gratos, siempre se pregunto porque eso niños actuaban así y cuando creció, obtuvo la respuesta, solo se interesaban en el dinero. Pero él se veía diferente… quizás esa conclusión fue un poco apresurada y no aplicaba a todos.-

-¿quieres algo de beber?...- no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, pero la experiencia le dictaba que todo mejoraba con algo de beber.-

-si… gracias…- le dijo mientras ella se acercaba al barandal. El aire de la noche le daba en el rostro… necesitaba sentir el aire fresco para descansar su cabeza.-

Todos estos años había creído que el colegio solo le dio dos regalos, su hermano y a Bummie pero ver a este chico… ver como la miraba y escucharlo hablar, eso le animaba, quizás ella había significado más para otras personas. Miro el cielo, esta vez el cielo lucia diferente más cargado de luz aunque la luna estuviera ausente, así podía notar las estrellas que nunca veía.

Otra vez la tomaron por sorpresa, quizás si hermano estaba jugándole otra broma por que puso sus manos en los ojos para dejarla ciega.

-¡Yah!... no me gustan las sorpresas…-le dijo soltando unas risitas.-

Pero no hubo respuesta, ella sintió que la giraban lentamente y siguió el juego como antes, eran unos bromistas. Seguro su hermano tenía otra sorpresa para ella y como antes iba a guiarla a otra búsqueda. Pero sintió que su corazón se acelero...

-¿oppa?...- le dijo mientras se sentía insegura por el silencio.-

Entonces sintió la otra mano de aquella persona, la puso en su cintura de modo que la sujetaba por su espalda, solo por eso supo que no se trataba de su hermano, aquella manera en que la sostenía no era la forma cariñosa de él, además un aroma a licor le llego a la nariz. No era el aire, se trataba de la respiración de aquella persona… era su boca lo que estaba tan cerca como para sentirlo.

-¿oppa?...- volvió a preguntar tímidamente.-

Sentía que su corazón corría rápido… ¿Quién era?, de pronto la mano que estaba detrás la agarro más fuerte y como una condena, sus labios apretó los labios, eran unos labios tibios y un poco amargos, sin tener mucho control sobre ella misma dejo que su boca se abriera, era culpa de la electricidad que sintió al roce, cuando sus labios fueron tocados. El mundo bajo sus pies se abrió y la gravedad desapareció por un momento, aquel beso era increíble… le hizo perder la cabeza. Aquellas caricias que se formaban con las pequeñas separaciones que se daban para respirar, ese dulce ardor en la boca que suplicaba por hielo pero obtenía más fuego, la mano obligándola a juntar más su cuerpo.

-Bummie…- susurro al tener un poco de aire en sus pulmones.-

Debía ser él, nadie más podría hacerla sentir de este modo…. detener su respiración y acelerar su corazón. Pero aquel beso apasionado se volvió agresivo, olvido la ternura del roce y apenas pudo mordió con fuerza el labio de ella. Intento gritar pero no pudo, la voz era callada por el desenfreno del misterioso amante. Ella intento escaparse, ya no deseaba ser besada… abrió los ojos desesperada pero la persona seguía cubriendo sus ojos. Ya asustada hizo exactamente lo mismo que él, lo mordió con fuerza, tanto que la mano que la obligaba a mantenerse quieta la soltó.

No dijo nada cuando fue empujada, ni tampoco pudo moverse. La persona que la besaba no era Bummie… no era nadie que ella conociera. Ante ella el hombre se llevo la mano a la boca, tenía un poco de sangre en sus labios. So Eun se encogió temerosa, ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a hacer eso?... ir y sorprender a una chica… tomarla por la fuerza y obligarla.

Le regarlo una sonrisa, ella… no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo y esa mordida solo le daban más ganas de volver a besarla. Sus ojos oscuros y fríos la atravesaron, ella… era la mujercita que le causo tantos dolores de cabeza. Sin más se giro y la dejo sola, ya tendría oportunidad de volver a verle.

So Eun tenía ganas de llorar, nunca la habían tratado de esa forma… se llevo la mano a la boca e intento limpiar los rastros del beso, pero no se quita… el sabor seguía. Algo desesperada y desorientada con lo ocurrido empezó a caminar, se olvido de la fiesta, de su hermano de Bummie… de todos, sentía vergüenza y culpa por lo ocurrido. Iba sollozando mientras seguía limpiando sus labios, caminando sobre el pasto mientras buscaba donde esconder su pena. Su tacón se atoro en algo y se vino abajo como su alegría, tropezó de tal forma que su tobillo quedo doblado y el dolor le cayó como un rayo a la cabeza. Comenzó a llorar, no por el dolor solamente, sentía que alguien la había usado y que ella se había dejado.

-¿estás bien?...- le pregunto a la chica que lloraba.- es tú pie…- le pregunto mientras se agachaba y tomaba su talón, quito con cuidado el zapato de ella.-

-…- por un breve instante dejo de llorar al verlo.-…- quería decirle que no era su tobillo y que estaba bien pero al verlo tan concentrado y delicado, él estaba frotando suavemente su pie, ayudándole a sentirse mejor.-

-solo fue una torcedura…- le dijo mientras le sonreía suave. Se le quedo mirando porque ella tenía unos lindos y grandes ojos, con un brillo especial… pero el maquilla de sus labios estaba corrido. Busco en su bolsillo y saco un pañuelo, con confianza puso su mano en la mejilla y limpio su rostro, el reborde de los labios y también sus ojos.-

-gracias…- le dijo una vez que él dejo de usar su pañuelo.-

-no uses zapatos tan altos… - le dijo en broma para verla sonreír.- los que vienen a estas fiestas no se fijan en chicas dulces como tú…- se puso a su lado y la tomo de en sus brazos, no sabía si era adecuado hacerlo pero ella se veía un poco frágil.-

-¡So Eun!...-

Ambos miraron en dirección al grito, Sang Bum venia corriendo hacia ellos. Ella se sonrió al verlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, deseaba que él la cuidara… que nunca volviera a dejarla sola. Mientras que él extraño se quedo mirándola sorprendió… ¿había dicho So Eun?.

-¿Qué sucedió?...-le pregunto mirando al extraño.-

-se cayó…- le dijo entregándole a la muchacha.-

-pero estoy bien…- le dijo ella mientras miraba a quien le ayudo.- gracias a él…- le dijo sonriéndole.-

-no fue nada…- le dijo mirándolos y apretando la mandíbula.-

-gracias…- le dijo Bum mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de ella.- no me asustes…- le dijo mientras besaba su cabeza.-

-lo siento…- volvió a decirle mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el extraño pero este ya se estaba marchando.-

No quería ver escenitas de amor, menos si la chica que las hacia llevaba el mismo nombre que ella… por supuesto que no. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se topo con el pañuelo, debería botarlo. Iba entrando a la fiesta cuando fue interceptado por alguien.

-Jun Ho… pensé que no vendrías…- le dijo Wooyoung.-

-tuve que hacerlo…- le dijo mientras se giraba para evitar encontrarse con nadie más.-

-qué bueno que lo hiciste…- le dijo con una sonrisa.- apuesto que te vas a sorprender cuando te diga quien regreso…-

-¿de que hablas?...- le dijo dándole una mirada aguda.-

-So Eun…- sabía que su amigo había pasado la niñez pensando en ella y que aun lo hacía.-

-no juegues conmigo…- le dijo a la defensiva…-

-no es broma, me reconoció y hablamos…- le dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.- mira…- toco el hombro de su amigo y señalo hacia la entrada.- allá viene…- señalando con su mano hacia la chica de rojo.-

Un broma cruel como siempre, el destino se empeñaba en hacerle entender que esa chica y él nunca estaría juntos… incluso al pasar los años, cuando menos lo esperaba… ese ángel, su ángel vestía de rojo y lucia perfecto, la chica de ante… ¿Cómo no la reconoció?, o quizás si… y por eso fue en su ayuda. Pero verla en compañía de otro hombre, como él la beso en al frente… ella… desvió la mirada.

-no puedo quedarme…- le dijo a su amigo.-

La cabeza le dolía… ¿Por qué tuvo que asistir a esa fiesta?. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de ella volvió, esos ojos hermosos y brillantes, las pestañas tupidas y negras, no distaba mucho de la niña que se fue… luego ella siendo besada por aquel tipo, aunque fuera un beso inocente, se notaba que ella deseaba verlo y estar con él… ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?.


	10. Chapter 10

You Back

Habían pasado algunos día desde la fiesta, pero cada vez que se encontraba a solas sentía miedo… recordaba la mirada de aquel sujeto, la forma en que la obligo a besarlo, no… no deseaba volver a pasar por eso. Ni siquiera se lo dije a su hermano, mucho menos se lo dijo a Bummie, no quería que esos dos metieran sus narices o el asunto se transformaría en una cacería, los conocía demasiado para saber que iban a hacer. Cerro los ojos cansada, no había hecho nada de esfuerzo solo había pasado la tarde ordenando su ropa, pero su cansancio era mental, desde que llego a Corea no había encontrado trabajo, quizás para los chicos que estaban en su misma situación económica no era importante, pero para ella era lo único que le interesaba, no quería sentirse como una carga y para eso necesitaba trabajar.

Se sentó frente a la computadora, ya había enviado mail a todas las compañías de moda que conocía, pero hasta ahora no había recibido respuesta de ninguna, quizás sus bocetos no eran suficientemente buenos. Volvió a sentir el desgano corriendo por sus venas, ahora lo único que deseaba hacer era meterse a la cama y no volver a salir, sin Bummie y su hermano Corea se transformaba en una prisión. Dándose un poco de ánimo se puso de pie, quizás no era la mejor idea pero era la única que se le ocurría. El auto recorría las calles y ella miraba a través del cristal, en su regazo llevaba un ramillete de flores rojas, las mismas que Bummie le dio en la fiesta. Si su padre estuviera vivió seguro lo amaría, él era un chico humilde y de buen corazón por eso lo amaba. Cuando se detuvo el auto y ella bajo, sonriendo. Camino despacio como quien se dirige a una cita, fue cuando lo vio… Wooyoung, ¿Qué hacia enfrente de la tumba de su padre?. El chico parecía sonreír y hablarle… ¿Qué le decia?, se apuro en llegar a su lado.

-Wooyoung…- le llamo inclinando levemente su cabeza.-

-So Eun…- repaso sus ojos sonriendo. No quería mostrar signos de debilidad frente a ella.- hola… ¿Cómo estas?...- le dijo torpemente para sacarla de su asombro.-

-bien...- le sonrió y miro hacia el lado. Su padre tenía un lindo ramillete lila.- ¿las trajiste tú?...- su corazón se encogía al ver tal muestra de cariño.-

-sí…- reconoció bajando la mirada.-

-¿Por qué?...- era lindo ver que alguien más que la familia viniera a verlo pero ¿pero porque él?.-

La pregunta la esperaba, estuvo pensando en las respuestas desde que supo que volvió… pero ninguna de las posibles respuestas le satisfacía, entonces contemplo la mentira como la solución pero tampoco le gustaba esa idea.

-¿tienes tiempo?...-

La solución a ese problema fue la misma del principio, solo ser honesto. La acompaño a poner las flores y luego la invito a sentarse en una banca al frente de la tumba de su padre. Una vez que los dos estuvieran en silencio la miro con una sonrisa triste.

-me di cuenta que regresaste el día que te encontré en el cementerio… tú ni siquiera lo notaste.- desvió la mirada.- la verdad es que no conocí a tu padre… no debería tenerle mayor estima, no más que a un extraño pero…- reconocer esto en frente de ella era liberador.- mi padre si lo conocía.-

So Eun permaneció callada todo el tiempo, desde que puso las flore hasta que estuvo sentada. Ella pasaba de mirara las rosas ha mirarlo a él. Sabía que la curiosidad no era buena pero al igual que siempre se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

-cuando te fuiste no tenía idea de quién era tu padre… pero al poco tiempo de tu tragedia comenzó la mía. Resulta que mi padre y el tuyo eran muy buenos amigos, tanto así que fue él quien le ofreció el trabajo al tuyo…- la miro con tristeza.- por eso nunca supero su muerte, sintió que había traicionado a su amigo, más cuando la compañía ni siquiera les dio una indemnización…-

Lo que estaba contándole le parecía sacado de un cuento. Recordaba escasamente el viaje, cuando su padre sonreía y mencionaba el nombre de su amigo… entonces, él era su hijo. Pero eso no explicaba porque venir a verlo.

-no fue su culpa… el no manejaba la compañía.- le dijo ella intentando ser empática.-

-si lo hacía…- dirigió su mirada a ella.- ahora entiendes su culpa… aunque era el presidente de la compañía tuvo que ceder a la presión de los inversionistas y culparlo de todo.- soltó un suspiro, no supo esa historia hasta que tuvo 16 años, cuando encontró la carta que le dejo su padre, hasta ese momento lo había odiado por lo que hizo con su vida.-

So Eun se quedo pensativa… las emociones le recorrieron, el miedo de perder a su padre vino acompañado de perder todo lo demás, la casa… sus cosas, tenían deudas que cubrir y nadie les ayudo, excepto el Sr. Kim. Hasta ese momento pensó que todos se habían olvidado de ellas pero al parecer hubo algunos que no se olvidaron.

-por eso vienes a verlo… por tu padre…- no tenía que hacerlo solo por eso.-

-sí y no…- junto sus manos.- también vengo a ver a mi padre…-

El rostro de ella palideció mientras lo observaba. Ambos iban por el mismo motivo... ¿pero cómo?.

-después del accidente mi padre comenzó a beber, murió dos años después en un accidente de auto, creo que eso buscaba…- respiro profundo. Odiar a tu padre era agotador, pero enterarte de los motivos que él tuvo para sentirse como una basura reconstruían la imagen de buen hombre que recordaba…- entiendo porque se sentía así… yo me habría sentido igual.-

Las confesiones de él la llevaron al momento más oscuro de sus recuerdos, cuando odio y maldijo el nombre de dios, cuando pidió venganza y lamento que otro no hubiera muerto en lugar de él. Su mano tembló, quizás todas esas veces que grito de dolor, que rogo por un castigo para quienes dejaron morir a su padre habían tenido fruto en la familia de él… quizás ella era responsable de su tragedia. Vio la mano de ella temblar como una hoja, recordaba como él temblaba de impotencia y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-mi padre aprecio mucho al tuyo… y yo te trate muy mal cuando estudiamos juntos…- fue cobarde y muchas veces se dejo vencer por los chicos especialmente por Nichkhun.- espero no tengas resentimientos…- lo decia en serio. Se preguntaba muchas veces si fue cruel con ella o solo un cobarde.-

-sin resentimientos…- le dijo ella intentando sonreír. Su vida no fue fácil, pero tampoco la de él… había sido injusta en pedir castigo, pero era una niña con mucho dolor. Esperaba que este reencuentro trajera sanación a las heridas de los dos.-

Luego de despedirse de sus padres con respeto, él le invito a beber algo caliente. Muchas emociones y eso de hurgan en el pasado siempre traía consecuencias, las viéramos o no. So Eun envió a su chofer a de regreso a casa y se subió al auto de Wooyoung. Él la llevo a un lugar pequeño y cálido, nada exagerado como se podría pensar de un chico con dinero. Era todo un caballero, acomodo la silla para ella e incluso ordeno algo dulce para acompañar el té de limón.

-dime… ¿Por qué regresaron a Corea?.- fue la primera pregunta que deseaba hacer.-

-mi padre tenía que hacerse cargo de sus negocios el mismo… no íbamos a dejar que él volviera solo.- sostuvo la tasa de porcelana con delicadeza.- extraño mi antiguo hogar… pero volver siempre estuvo en mi corazón…-

-cuando te vi en la fiesta re conocí….- sonrió mirándola.- tienes la misma mirada de cuando éramos niños, me pareció que no habías cambiado en nada…-

-gracias…- bebió un poco de té caliente.-

-ahora que volviste, ¿Qué planes tienes?...- tomo un poco de pastel.- no creo que seas como las típicas hijas de millonarios, que solo gastan su tiempo comprando cosas y saliendo de viaje…-

-piensas bien…- soltó una risa, se estaba divirtiendo con él.- estoy buscando trabajo… aunque es un poco difícil ya que vengo del extranjero y me he reusado a usar los contactos de mi padre para conseguir un puesto ventajoso.-

-lo imagine…- ella era de las chicas buenas, de aquellas que trabajan para conseguir las cosas.- ¿Qué trabajo buscas?...- quizá podría ayudarla.-

- soy diseñadora de interiores…- le dijo orgullosa.- aun no obtengo mi título, se supone que este semestre presentaría mi trabajo pero con los cambios deberé esperar un poco, aunque estoy capacitada para trabajar…- añadí para no parecer inexperta.-

-vaya… pues si quieres puedo recomendarte en donde trabajo.-

-¿hablas en serio?...- le dijo incrédula.-

-estamos expandiéndonos, necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo de los interiores…- le dijo animoso. Lo había consultado con su socio y estaba de acuerdo en conseguir un experto para la decoración.-

-no puedo creerlo…- se sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- sería un placer…-

-bien te espero mañana…- metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta y saco la tarje de presentación.- somos nuevos en el negocio. Estamos probando suerte con la industria de la moda.-

-estaré temprano…- le dijo mientras leía el nombre de la empresa.- ¿Mermaid?...-levanto los ojos extrañada.-

-no te gusta… estamos orientados al público femenino.- el nombre lo había escogido su amigo y por obvias razones.-

-me gusta…- las sirenas siempre le fascinaron.-

Luego de despedirse y llevarla a casa, comenzó a caminar por su habitación. Hoy descubrió muchas cosas de las cuales no tenía idea, incluso pudo recordar algo de su infancia… el niño tímido que fue su compañero y… el otro. Nunca dejo de pensar en él, incluso ahora que era mayor y que sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo, aun así no se explicaba como un niño actuaba de esa forma, tan embustero y lleno de mentiras.

Suspiro mientras se tiraba a la cama, ya no le dedicaría más tiempo a él. Se giro rodando hasta la mesita de noche y tomo el teléfono con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, iba a despertar a su novio. El sonido del teléfono era tana agudo que salto del colchón, tenía que cambiar la música.

-sí…- dijo saliendo de las tapas y encontrado el suelo con sus pies.-

-te extraño…- le dijo sosteniendo con ambas manos su teléfono.-

-yo a ti…- se sonrió llevando la mano a su cabeza, adoraba su voz… saber que ella pensaba en él le llenaba de energía.-

-¿Cuándo podremos vernos?...- no quería pasar tanto tiempo separada de él. Su presencia le llenaba el corazón.-

-el fin de semana… tengo que terminar un trabajo antes de viajar…- se levanto de la cama, ahora no podría volver a dormir, pero era mejor, así tendría tiempo para terminar la maqueta.-

-Bummie… - pronuncio tiernamente.- te quiero…-

-So Eun eres la chica perfecta… te quiero…- solo pensar en ella le daba fuerzas para seguir por su cuenta.-

Ella corto la llamada sintiéndose llena de amor. Quería a Bummie como no quiso a nadie, él siempre la cuidaba y protegía, deseaba que los dos fueran felices por siempre. Se acostó tranquila mientras sonreía y se preparaba para soñar cosas lindas.

En la mañana se despertó temprano, estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello en un moño para lucir más adulta. Tomo su carpeta de muestras para dirigirse a la empresa de Wooyoung, bajo las escaleras luciendo un traje gris muy simple pero formal, paso al lado de su hermano quien la miro subiendo y bajando la cabeza.

-¿y a donde piensas que vas?...- le dijo este poniendo sus manos en el borde de la escalera.-

-a buscar trabajo…- le sonrió y lanzo un beso por el aire.-

-¿sabes que somos millonarios no?...- le bromeo al ver lo feliz que iba su hermana.-

-¿sabes que soy muy terca no?...- le respondió con una pregunta mientras se reía.-

Salió de casa y se negó a que el chofer la llevara, quería valerse por sí misma. Se fue caminando hacia la calle y espero un taxi, era emocionante entrar al mundo del trabajo, ahora si estaría feliz de gastar todo su dinero. Cuando llego al edificio vio que arquitectónicamente era muy moderno, la fachada era hermosa, con diseños marinos, le hacía honor a su nombre. Se arreglo un poco mientras se disponía a entrar. Una hermosa puerta de cristal, el interior era de un blanco perlado muy espacioso además las luces tenían buena ubicación generando el efecto perfecto para agrandar el espacio. Giro los ojos en todos lados, tenía muchas ideas para este lugar, si deseaban seguir la línea de ambiente marino los colores turquesas serían perfectos para darle intensidad.

-dijiste temprano pero nunca creía que fueras a llegar tan temprano…- se acerco a ella con una sonrisa, iba impecablemente vestido de traje.-

-me gusta llegar temprano al trabajo…- dijo mientras iba a su encuentro.- buenos días…- añadió sonriendo.-

-buenos días…- le dijo siguiendo su saludo.- vamos a mi oficina para hablar…- le dio mientras ponía suavemente su mano en la espalda de ella.-

Guiada cortésmente por él, subieron las escaleras y llegó a una oficina no muy espaciosa. El lugar ya tenía algunos muebles, pero solo era un escritorio con dos sillas. So Eun presto atención al material… ¿madera?, contrastaba demasiado con la estructura moderna del edificio. Le ofreció sentarse y quedaron frente a frente.

-soy el vicepresidente…- le dijo sonriendo.- aunque no estoy muy seguro si merezco el cargo. No sé mucho de moda, los números son mi fuerte.- bromeo y arreglo su chaqueta.- de hecho me regañaron por compra estos muebles… dijeron que estaba atentando contra la estética…-

-y no se equivocaron…- le respondió amablemente.- la madera es un material muy noble pero hay muchos muebles de madera que tiene un tratamiento más moderno que estos…- no quería parecer presumida pero tampoco podía ser tan insulsa.-

-ajaja ya lo dije, la moda no es lo mío…- necesitaba ayuda y al parecer ella era perfecta, además de simpatizarle más que las otras dos chicas que entrevisto.-

-bueno, tengo mis muestras y estuve observando la línea arquitectónica. Me parece que lo más adecuado sería metal pero si queremos ponerle un sello personal podríamos usar madera…- ya estaba hablando de trabajo y ni siquiera había sido contratada.-

-no se diga más…- se levanto de su asiento y se fue a mirar por el enorme ventanal que daba la planta baja.- no tengo que entrevistar a ninguna otra chica, la verdad de las tres postulantes eres la mejor, también la más agradable. Si estás de acuerdo, podemos firmar el contrato cuando llegue el presidente y…- se giro.- bienvenida.-

So Eun seguía sentada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deseaba tanto trabajar y esta oportunidad se le había presentado de la nada.

-estoy muy de acuerdo…- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- me encantaría recorrer todo el edificio…-

Wooyoung estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de ella y se fueron subiendo los pisos, solo era un edificio de cuatro plantas pero muy espacioso, no como una gran cadena pero estaban recién iniciando. Le explico que la última planta era para presentaciones, por eso tenía una larga pasarela. La tercera planta estaba destinada a una tienda exclusiva, solo los clientes seleccionados podrían comprar en ella ya que se trataban de diseños muy especiales. En la segunda planta se encontraban todas las oficinas y parte administrativa. La primera planta era un salón de recepción donde se exhibían diseños más aptos para todo público. Luego de ese paseo So Eun tenía una idea de la división de los espacios, quería poner todo su empeño en hacer algo hermoso, los colores ya los veía en su mente, tonos turquesas, azules, rosas, algo que no fuera a romper bruscamente con los tonos blancos.

-¿y que te parece?...- le pregunto mientras le ofrecía asiento en uno de los sofás de la planta baja.-

-creo que hay mucho trabajo por hacer…- le dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.-

-lo dejo todo en tus manos…- bromeo un poco.-

Justo en ese momento se sintió el sonido de unos tacones, ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a una pareja muy elegante. Ella llevaba un vestido y joyas muy costosas, el en cambio iba con un traje moderno pero que le daba toda la elegancia. So Eun se fijo en el hombre, sus ojos eran pequeños, pero no era lo que llamaba su atención, parecía conocerlo… ¿pero de donde?.

-Amor… no seas así…- le dijo ella haciendo un puchero con esos labios rojos y carnosos.- vamos a cenar…-

-Ara ya te dije que no me llames amor, no soy tu amor…- le dijo sacándosela de encima. Era tan odiosa cuando deseaba serlo.-

Estaban enfrascado en su discusión que no se fijaron en los otros dos, Wooyoung se levanto y le siguió So Eun. Ella seguía mirándolo a él… sabía que lo conocía.

-Jun Ho…- le llamo a su amigo y presidente. Otra vez estaba discutiendo con ella.-

La pareja se giro a verlo y ambos notaron la otra presencia, Jun Ho fue el más sorprendido y luego Ara noto la cara y supuso que no era por causa del viejo amigo, entonces se trataba de ella… la miro de arriba abajo, era una cualquiera… su ropa no era costosa, sus zapatos eran lo más destacable ya que eran exclusivos pero el resto, tan simple y común.

-quiero presentarte a nuestra decoradora de interiores…- estaba introduciendo a la más reciente contratación.- la señorita Kim So Eun…-

-es un placer…- les dijo a todos mientras hacia un saludo formal. No se veían tan viejos, en realidad le sorprendía lo jóvenes que eran, casi de su misma edad.-

-¿So Eun?... que nombre tan común…- bufo ella mientras cruzaba sus manos.-

-no seas descortés Ara…- le regaño. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hermosa… en la fiesta se veía radiante, pero verla así… tal cual se la imaginaba en sus fantasías.-

-solo decia…- añadió ponzoñosamente.- ¿no deberías consultar con Jun Ho primero?... digo, no parece tener mucha experiencia…-

So Eun empezó a sentirse incomoda, la chica era realmente odiosa y molesta, desde que empezó a hablar no había dicho nada amable y el presidente no hacía nada.

-Wooyoung está a cargo de las contrataciones Ara, no le restes importancia a su cargo…- Jun Ho miro los ojos de ella y sentía que una sonrisa estaba a punto de asomarse a sus labios.-

-Creo que la Srta. Kim es la más adecuada para el cargo…- dijo mirando a Ara, ella podía ser muy importante pero en cosa de negocio no tenía mucha opinión.-

-entonces bienvenida…- le dijo secamente mientras seguía su camino. No quería quedarse más tiempo delante de ella o no sabría cómo comportarse.-

So Eun quedo perpleja ante las actitudes de ambos, la pareja de odiosos pensó ella mientras hacían un gestito con su boca.

-te parece comenzar mañana…- le pregunto con una sonrisa.-

-me parece perfecto…- le dijo ella mientras acomodaba el bolso en su hombro.-

So Eun salió del edificio y espero a que parara un taxi. Un lujoso auto negro se estaciono en frente de ella y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un hombre de cabellos claros y con gafas oscuras. So Eun lo miro y sintió algo de miedo… tanto así que retrocedió un poco cuando él se acerco. Le pasó por el lado y sonrió burlescamente mientras cruzaba por la puerta.

Jun Ho entro a su oficina y le dejo claro a Ara que se largara a hacer su trabajo, esta no repuso pero tampoco puso buena cara al marcharse. Wooyoung entro unos minutos más tardes y vio a su amigo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿por qué?...- le pregunto al sentir que entraba.- ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?...- dijo levantando su rostro.-

-ella es adecuada… es perfecta para el trabajo…- se acero al escritorio de él- la hubieras visto, sabe cómo conjugar los materiales y tiene muchas ideas…- le dijo con una sonrisa.- además su personalidad es tan fácil de llevar…-

-sabes que no quiero verla…- lo miro severamente.- ella es mi plaga…-

-no seas así… pensé que tu serías el más contento con tenerla cerca.- tomo asiento al frente.-

-no, no la quiero aquí…- froto su rostro.-

-esa decisión no es tuya hermanito…- le dijo Nichkhun mientras se quitaba los anteojos.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- se levanto de la silla al verlo.-

-relájate…- le dijo mientras miraba por el ventanal.- solo vengo a ver que mis inversiones vayan bien…- le dijo mientras se reía.- ¿y quién era la chica nueva?... –

-nadie…- le respondió mirándolo con rabia.-

-la quiero…-le dijo girándose con una sonrisa.- sea lo que haga, quiero que trabaje para nosotros… y también quiero ser su supervisor, quiero que solo trate conmigo…- le dijo mientras soltaba unas risitas.-

- Nichkhun no puedes, tú solo eres accionista, no tienes ningún cargo…- le dijo Wooyoung mientras se ponía de pie.- So Eun será nuestras decoradora de interiores y lo lógico es que trate conmigo o con Jun Ho.-

-¿lógico?... escucha bien, mi padre accedió a darles el dinero solo si yo estaba interesado. Solo tengo que llamarlo y decirle que no tengo interés para que esta patética empresa quiebre… así que ustedes deciden…-

-la vamos a contratar pero no vas a ser su jefe.- dijo Jun Ho firmemente.- si quieres destruir mi compañía hazlo, no te lo impediré pero tampoco voy a ceder a tus estúpidas exigencias.-

-vaya… ¿Dónde quedo el niñito llorón?.- se puso las gafas nuevamente.- está bien… pero tengan en cuenta que voy a pasarme muy seguido…-

Jun Ho cerró los ojos viendo como su hermano mayor se iba de su oficina. Estuvo a punto de perder lo que recién iniciaba y como siempre todo por su culpa. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza nuevamente, esos dolores se estaba haciendo recurrentes.

-¿te sientes bien?...- le pregunto a su amigo.-

-si… solo necesito una aspirina.- le dijo echándose hacia atrás en la silla.-

Wooyoung se levanto para ir a buscarle una. Jun Ho entre abrió los ojos y los sentía húmedos… era solo un amor de infancia pero ella lo marco profundamente. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco una agenda negra, abrió sus hojas y la primera imagen era de ella, tenía muchas imágenes de los diarios, con ese hermosos vestido rojo que lucio en la fiesta. Toco su cuello y desabrocho la camisa, toco la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y entre sus dedos sintió la forma de la estrella… su estrella, la de su amor infantil.


	11. Chapter 11

My Angel

Repasaba las carpetas, ahora que tenía trabajo las cosas se volvían mas dinámicas, ya no estaba como una mosca dando vueltas alrededor de un vaso, ahora se motivaba al salir de la cama, como ahora, estaba escogiendo telas para la sala de recepción, el color estaba listo pero se complicaba con la textura, no deseaba algo poco natural pero lo sintético no parecía adecuado… arrugo la frente ante ese dilema, necesita una segunda opinión. Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de la única persona que siempre le ayudaba a tomar decisiones como estas.

-oppa…- le dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Qué pasa?...- le dijo haciendo callar a la secretaria.-

-¿te gustaría sentarte en un sofá suave y liso o preferirías algo más tenso?...- le dijo tocando ambas telas.-

-¿voy a esperar por mucho tiempo?...- le dijo pensando en las dos opciones.-

-si… puede que sí.- asintió con la cabeza, conociéndolo, era posible que tardara horas en decidirse por un conjunto de ropa.-

-entonces prefiero esperar sobre tenso…-

-gracias oppa…- entonces estaba decidido. Como los hombres eran los que esperaban a sus novias, esposas o amigas, lo mejor era preguntarle a un chico.

Anoto la tela y el número de color para seguir con el resto, hasta ahora el edificio iba tomando forma, las paredes cambiaron ese blanco simple a uno nacarado y con mejor iluminación. Se levanto y tomo su cámara instantánea, era el turno de lo más pesado… la pasarela. Tomo fotos del escenario, y luego volvió a sentarse, tomo su lápiz y empezó a dibujar, algunos cuestionaban su forma de trabajar, pero a ella le resultaba bien. No se daba cuenta que alguien la miraba, JunHo sentía el pecho inflado cada vez que miraba a su antiguo amor, ella se veía completamente hermosa, concentrada en sus papales, haciendo un trabajo profesional… era como siempre se la imagino, atenta, dulce… una chica singular, diferente a todas, se estaba volviendo un acosador, otra vez dejaba de trabajar solo para ir a verla a ella, a sentirse parte de su mundo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?...- le dijo a su amigo.-

-no puedo…- cada vez que se quedaba pensando en su infancia, en como la trato y en la forma tan despectiva que le deseo que se fuera… no, el niño de esa época sufría y el adulto de hoy era un cobarde, creció siendo limitado por su padre y su hermano, aun ahora no tenía derecho.-

-amigo...-puso una mano en su hombro y le regalo un poco de confianza, el tampoco pensó que ella se tomaría a bien toda su confesión, pero ella era mejor que muchas mujeres de su clase.- estas ahogándote solo, So Eun sigue siendo la misma chic dulce y amable que en el pasado. Deberías intentarlo...-

JunHo miro a So Eun y sonrió apenas, podría intentarlo, no perdía nada con hablar con ella, aunque... miro al frente y recordó el porqué intentaba mantenerla al margen. Nichkhun venía con esa burlesca sonrisa en su rostros, el hijo preferido venia a hacer galas de sus pobres talentos. JunHo giro su ostro para dejar de lado su amargura, siempre fue un cretino y seguía siendo insoportable. Wooyoung supo cómo se sentía su amigo, no era fácil convivir con su hermano, incluso si solo lo veías esporádicamente. Vio al par de perdedores y se quito las gafas oscuras, las usaba por su ajetreada vida nocturna, además le hacía lucir más importante, bostezo sin cuidado e irrespetuosamente ante ellos, solo había venido por un motivo.

-¿quién me lleva con la nueva empleada?...- le dijo mientras guardaba las gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se sonrió mirando sobre ellos, no le importaba esta empresa, para él solo eran juego de niños y estupideces.-

-te dije que no vas a tratarla... - le respondió JunHo secamente. En el pasado no pudo protegerla, pero ahora no se comportaría como el niño temeroso.- así que puedes tomar todo tu ego y volver por donde venías. No haces falta aquí...- se cruzo de brazos en medio de la puerta de entrada, era ilógico dejar que llegara y ponerlo a supervisar a So Eun, más cuando él no tenía idea de moda, o diseño, de lo único que sabía era de dinero e inversiones, al igual que él.-

-¿y quién eres tú para decidir eso?...- le pregunto sonriendo, su hermanito estaba poniéndose los pantalones, aunque no con la persona indicada. Tenía que admitir que le divertida mucho la escena, él haciendo de jefe mientras intentaba intimidarlo con esa pose de autoridad, y claro... su fiel compañero al lado con cara de asustado pero intentando apoyarlo.-

-soy el dueño...- lo miro intentado mantenerse firme. Desde niño le asusto su hermano, y fue creciendo bajo su sombra, intentando que su padre lo notara sin éxito, esta era su gran oportunidad, la manera de librarse de ese control que ejercía su apellido y también estaba ella.-

-no mientras yo esté aquí... recuerda.- se paro al lado de su hermanito, mirando su cara y reconociendo en sus ojos el miedo.- no es tu dinero, es el dinero de los Lee.- le palmeo el hombro pasando a su lado.-

-Nichkhun te dije que no vas a hacerlo...- se giro tomándolo por su chaqueta.- no vas a venir aquí como si fueras el dueño, no eres el dueño, ¡yo lo soy!.- sin saber todo lo que siempre deseo decirle estaba saliendo de su interior como un volcán.- así que vete...- apretó los dientes al decir lo ultimo.-

-JunHo...- tomo la mano de él y la apretó sintiendo que los huesos de él se movían.- no vuelvas a hacer eso...- tiro su mano lejos de él y siguió su camino.-

En el pasado había llorado de impotencia o dolor, una vez le había quebrado la mano con ese movimiento pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella. Vio como su hermano se adelantaba y lo siguió, iba a impedírselo le gustara o no. NichKhun se acerco sonriendo, ahí estaba ella, luciendo tan inocente, seguramente se trataba de una pequeña zorrita con cara de ángel.

-buenos días...- le dijo mientras llamaba su atención.-

Ya había avanzado mucho con la pasarela, estaba completamente terminado el diseño, solo faltaba escoger los materiales y ver que los colores fueran adecuados, aunque en el camino iría modificando algunas cosas. Se levanto para tener una mejor perspectiva visual del escenario, seguramente lo mejor era usar un estilo minimalista y neutro para estar siempre a la moda, por eso pensó en cristales y polímeros traslucidos, los espejos que siempre venía bien en este mundo de moda. Estaba pensando en hacer algo para las paredes, cuando escucho un "buenos días", se giro al instante y sus dedos casi dejan escapar su carpeta. Retrocedió un paso al ver a ese hombre, lo reconoció de la fiesta, fue el mismo tipo que la agarro y la beso a la fuerza, ¿pero que hace aquí?.

JunHo miro a So Eun, al principio pensó que se había asustado por la interrupción, pero no era eso, iba más allá del simple miedo, lo vio en sus ojos... ¿acaso ellos ya se habían encontrado?, y lo que era más importante, ¿que había hecho Nichkhun para causarle ese terror?.

-¿quién es usted?...- le pregunto obviando el hecho que no estaba a solas con él, en ese momento no podía ver a nadie más que él.-

-soy el dueño...- le dijo soberbiamente. Disfrutaba viéndola, era como acorralar a una niña pequeña, con las ventajas de que era una mujer y una muy atractiva.-

-¡no lo eres!...- le dijo desde atrás y apurando sus pies para interponerse entre él y ella. Por alguna razón supo que debía protegerla, a diferencia de en su infancia, no se quedo congelado esperando que las cosas malas pasaran.- solo eres un inversionista...- le aclaro a So Eun mirándola sobre su hombro.- y no tienes ninguna injerencia en las decisiones que se tomen en la empresa o sobre los empleados.-

-vaya...- lo miro odiosamente. Así que su pequeño hermanito quería jugar a ser jefe, pues bien, si quería jugar... jugarían.- te recuerdo que tengo el 60% de los derechos de esta... tiendita.- se rio burlonamente.- así que creo que tengo todo el derecho de ver y supervisar personalmente todas las inversiones que se hacen, incluyendo las nuevas contrataciones.- ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, pobre chica... parecía muy asustada, y eso que no había visto nada aun.-

-está bien...- le dijo tocando el antebrazo de su jefe. Sentía la tensión de los dos y aunque tenía miedo del hombre que llego, no quería desatar una pelea entre su jefe y el inversionista, además si era el inversionista mayoritario iba a tener que tratarlo... tarde o temprano.- no se preocupes Sr. Lee... no me incomoda mostrarle mi trabajo y capacidades a los inversionistas.- quería mostrarse profesional a pesar de lo mal que estaba sintiéndose por dentro.-

-lo vez...- le dijo sonriendo. Esa pequeña mujer era una cajita de sorpresas, pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero ahí estaba mostrando una fuerte expresión en su rostro y haciéndose la valiente con su hermanito.- ella entiende cómo funcionan los negocios...-

-Srta. Kim, no es necesario... - algo dentro de su pecho ardió, era como la primera noche, la de la fiesta. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, hubiera dado todo por abrazarla y decirle que no tenía que hacer eso.-

-lo es...- se puso al lado de su hermanito y lo aparto con su mano.- quiero ver qué clase de experiencia tiene...-le dio una mirada que estremecería a cualquier mujer, sabía como desvestirlas con la mirada.- espero que esté de acuerdo conmigo Srta. Kim-

-Sí...- respondió apartando la mirada, era un hombre horrible. Nunca se sintió de esa forma, como si solo fuera un objeto, incluso apartando la mirada lo sentía, la estaba recorriendo con sus ojos.-

-So Eun...- estaba completamente descolocado por ella, tanto así que dejo de lado su papel como jefe.- no tienes que hacerlo...-lo dijo de la manera más gentil y amorosa, no quería dejarla con él, lo conocía... era capaz de muchas cosas y todas negativas.- no fuiste contratada bajo estas condiciones, no tienes porque... pasar por esto.-

-lo sé...- estaba algo confundida, contrariada... justo cuando se estaba por congelar de miedo, él... simplemente con unas palabras le despertó...- y no es problema...- le sonrió y luego miro al hombre de sonrisa nefasta.- buenos días, mi nombre es Kim So Eun y soy la decoradora de interiores. Espero que mi trabajo le satisfaga.- dicho eso inclino su cabeza de manera formal y puso un rostro serio.-

-un placer...- usando su mejor tono seductor tomo la mano de ella saltando el fastidioso protocolo Coreano y besando su mano.- yo también espero que me deje satisfecho.- añadió sonriente.- Soy el Sr. Lee Nichkhun, el socio mayoritario de esa empresa y también el hermano mayor de su jefe...- se mofo de este ultimo disminuyéndolo.-

La guio con su mano, estaba gustoso de verla tan sumisa, no esperaba menos de una chica de su estilo, tenía todo el aspecto de inocente, pero él conocía muy bien a las de su clase, ellas solo aparentaban. Una vez que estuvieran a solas le sacaría la máscara, como aquella noche, fue tan fácil colarse en sus labios. JunHo contemplo la escena con dolor, ¿cómo es que esto paso?... ella dejo de existir en su vida hace muchos años, más ahí estaba... de pie, con el corazón dolido al verla marcharse con su hermano, esto no era natural, no era normal, no podía amarla solo por un recuerdo.

Además de Wooyoung otra persona miraba aireada todo el espectáculo, nunca había visto a JunHo celoso, es más, jamás había visto a JunHo oponerse a su hermano, ¿pero que tenía esa estúpida?. Ara dio un golpe con su tacón, esto era el colmo, ella era la estrella y esa insulsa chiquilla la estaba haciendo quedar mal, pero ya vería... se iba a arrepentir de robarse la atención que era solo para ella.

La llevo a su oficina y cerró la puerta, eso inquieto a So Eun pero valientemente mantuvo la calma en su rostro, esta vez estaba preparada para frenar cualquier acción que él pudiera planear. Nichkhun dejo de prestarle atención y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, era un ritual antes de comenzar su proceso de seducción.

-Srta. Kim... debo decir que se ver hermosa, aunque preferiría verla con algo más corto...- dio una mirada a sus piernas y sonrió.- creo que luciría muy bien con esas prendas.- se llevo el vaso de whisky disfrutando de la incomodidad de su invitada.-

-eso fue descortés y vulgar...- lo dijo sin una pisca de amabilidad.-

-vaya... no sabía que los empleados podían tratar así a sus jefes...-hizo una mueca con sus labios y empujo la silla hacia ella.- tome asiento Srta. Kim. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.-

-prefiero quedarme de pie...- le dijo firme y mirándolo con reproche.-

-deja de fingir, sabemos la clase de chica que eres y te aseguro que me gustan de ese modo... fáciles.- estaba sonriendo petulantemente cuando lo dijo, ella era como todas, simplemente una arribista que intentaba ligarse a un hombre de dinero.-

-fácil...- repitió entre dientes y dio unos largos pasos hacia él.- ¿me dijo fácil?...- repitió la palabra como si fuera el peor insulto en la tierra. Nunca le habían dicho de esa forma, la habían insultado pero jamás la habían catalogado de fácil-

Nichkhun estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, su nariz aleteaba al respirar, seguramente se encontraba muy molesta, pero le gustaba de ese modo, así disfrutaba mejor el juego. So Eun se detuvo frente a él y levanto su mano pero no para golpearlo, dejo entre ellos la mano que tenía su anillo de compromiso.

-soy una mujer comprometida...- le restregó ese hecho en su odiosa cara.- voy a casarme con el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo y le aseguro que usted no le llega ni a los tobillos...- bajo su mano y apretó los dientes mientras buscaba un insulto digno de ese patán.- porque usted no tiene idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, es un déspota, idiota, estúpido, imbécil, patán, que presume su dinero para comprar lo que obviamente no puede obtener por su limitada mente.- se canso de decir todas esas palabras.- así que con su permiso o no, me retiro ¡y de gracias que no voy a interponer una demanda por acoso!...- le dijo esto ultimo dándole un golpe con su capeta en el antebrazo.-

Tal y como entro, salió a grandes zancadas de la oficina de es idiota y se fue a trabajar a la suya, podía dejar el trabajo y volver a buscar otro pero era demasiado profesional como para abandonar un proyecto a medio término. Dentro quedo un hombre tan asombrado como enfurecido, ni siquiera Ara le había dicho esas cosas, o peor, atreverse a golpearlo. Al cabo de unos minutos se levanto y se puso a repasar la escena, esa niña... se había burlado de él.

Llevaba caminando un buen tramo cuando comenzó a temblar, si bien no sentía miedo en el momento, ahora todas sus emociones bajaron de un golpe, tembló de pies a cabeza y un leve mareo la hizo tambalear. Unas manos firmas la sujetaron cuando su cuerpo se fue hacia el lado. JunHo no la dejo sola, estuvo esperando todo el tiempo a que saliera. La vio caminar tan decidida y enfada que no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, más al verla actuar raro se apuro en brindarle su apoyo. La sostenía de sus hombros con gentileza, su pobre ángel estaba temblando como una flor que intenta sobrevivir los vientos del otoño. So Eun tenía los ojos aguados, su jefe la miraba como lo hacía Bummie y fue por eso que lo abrazo, porque lo extrañaba, porque si él estuviera con ella, esas cosas no pasarían. Casi como un sueño, eso lo describía perfectamente, tenerla así, tan frágil tan... adorable. La sujeto firme para llevarla consigo hasta la oficina, entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, su hermano le causaba el mismo efecto, succionaba toda su felicidad haciéndolo sentir miserable.

La sentó y busco en sus bolsillos, siempre llevaba un dulce, algo para calmarla. Saco de su bolsillo un dulce de limón, y se lo dio con una sonrisa. So Eun seguía temblorosa pero ya no estaba asustada, había algo extraño, su jefe JunHo, él le resultaba tan familiar y amable, además tenía ciertas actitudes que le recordaba mucho a su novio.

-gracias...- le dijo sonriendo apenas y desenvolviendo el dulce para comerlo.-

-mi hermano es un idiota...- le dijo sin que ella tuviera que explicarle nada. Se sentó apenas en la mesa y la miro, se veía más pálida que en la mañana.- lo siento, no debí exponerte a él...-

-no es su culpa... - lo miro y lo vio, esa chispa... esos ojos tristes y que ocultaban tras una sonrisa. Se le quedo mirando, ya lo conocía... lo conocía.-

JunHo no estaba mirándola a ella, se había olvidado de su hermano, lo que miraba con tanta tristeza era el dedo de ella... en su dedo había un hermoso anillo de compromiso, ¿ella... estaba comprometida?. La idea de que su amor volviera a su vida era casi imposible, pero ahí estaba, la idea de que se sintiera tan enamorado como en su infancia era irreal pero sin embargo su corazón le repetía que así era, lo que nunca espero, lo que si era cierto, era que ella estuviera libre para conquistarla... eso, su peor pesadilla, estaba presente con todos sus sueños.

-lo siento...- le dijo controlándose. No podía llorar delante de ella, no podía hacer una escena de novio dolido cuando ella no sentía nada más que un compromiso de negocios.- tengo... una reunión- estaba totalmente perdido, ahogado en sus emociones.-

No le dio tiempo para nada, salió huyendo como siempre, la dejo porque ya no había esperanzas para él, fue un crédulo, un tonto pensando que su amor de la infancia renacería. No, esas cosas no le pasaban a él, a él solo le pasaban las cosas malas. So Eun no entendía nada, primero fue amable y comprensivo... pero salió tan rápido, era un hombre extraño.

-¿te estas divirtiendo?...-

Una voz la interrumpió, giro a ver quién era y se deprimió nuevamente al ver de quien se trataba. Ara estaba de brazos cruzados en la oficina de JunHo, esa pequeña zorra estaba sentada en la oficina de su futuro esposo como si fuera la dueña, pero no le iba a durar el gusto, la bajaría a su lugar.

-¿qué?...- le pregunto sin entenderla. Habían muchas palabras para describir su día pero divertido no era una de ellas.-

-no te hagas la inocente, yo sé muy bien lo estas planeando...- la miro con odio, esa mugrosa venia a robarse a su novio, y no la iba a dejar.- te juro que si sigues merodeando a JunHo te vas a arrepentir... te lo juro...- le amenazó para que luego no llorara inocentemente, haría cualquier cosa para sacarla del camino.-

-no entiendo...- le dijo poniéndose de pie.- y no quiero saber... por favor, tuve un día pesado, ya basta de malos entendidos y tratos...- estas personas estaban locas, unos se alteraban de la nada, otros la acosaba y el resto se comportaba como si fuera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa.-

-¡te lo advierto!...- le grito desde la puerta para tirarla de golpe.-

-están locos...- se quejo en voz alta ante la escena de locura.-

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina, no podía seguir trabajando estaba cansada, angustiada y confundida, su cabeza no daba para más y necesitaba un respiro, un relajo. Acomodo su bolso en el hombro y se fue a casa. Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando una chica con grandes gafas redondas paso a llevarla. So Eun se quejo un poco ya que le pego con unos tacones que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento mucho!.- ¡que torpe!, siempre cometía errores.-

-no importa...- dijo conteniendo el dolor, esos tacones de aguja eran tan dolorosos...-no fue tu culpa...-

-¡So Eun!...- era ella, si... no podía confundirla, era ella... su amiga.- ¡Ah So Eun!- soltó los zapatos y la abrazo fuerte.-

-Ah... - volvió a quejarse al sentir que la apretaban, justo cuando la extraña chica se abalanzaba sobre ella.-

El abrazo duro unos segundos, la desconcertada So Eun solo se dejo querer por la extraña, cuando se calmara le diría que se había equivocado de persona.

-estas tan hermosa...- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.-

-gracias...- le respondió mirándola. Ella lucia normal, con ropa.. normal y exceptuando por sus gafas y su anticuado peinado era bonita.-

-¿no te acuerdas de mí?...-le pregunto al ver como al miraba.-

-lo siento...- negó con la cabeza. Ella seguía insistiendo que la conocía, pero no se le hacía familiar.-

-Soy Ji Eun...- se quito las gafas para ver si la reconocía.

-¡JI EUN!...- al verla sin gafas la reconoció.- AH...- grito alegremente mientras la abrazaba.-

Un día horrible se cerraba con un gran reencuentro, ella fue su mejor amiga de la infancia y verla ahora era extraño pero agradable. No quería soltarla, era una parte de su pasado que atesoraba.


	12. Chapter 12

Enemies

El reencuentro con su amiga de la infancia fue fantástico, aun que corto. So Eun regreso a casa pensando una y otra vez en lo que paso en la oficina, no podía creer que el tipo de la fiesta fuer su jefe, también que la acosara de esa forma. Si Bummie estuviera a su lado esas cosas no le pasarían, él la defendería de ese tipo y de la loca de tacones. Se giro en la cama y miro su dedo... era tan hermoso, el anillo de compromiso. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, no importaba todo lo malo del día, pensar en Bummie la hacía feliz y solo eso importaba.

JunHo tomo su vaso de whisky, podía beber todo el licor del mundo y no serviría de nada, aun pensaba en ella, desde que era un niño... jamás se pudo olvidar de ella... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora?, cuando era demasiado tarde.

So Eun siguió su trabajo desde casa e iba lo menos posible a la empresa, no quería verse envuelta en otro lio con ese tipo, solo tendría que ir mañana a ver que todo estuviera en orden, pues mañana lanzarían la colección y también probarían el panorama de negocio.

-Eunnie...- Hyung Joon entro al cuarto de ella sin esperar a que la autorizaran.-

-¿qué pasa?...- le pregunto terminando de abrochar su vestido.-

-siento... ¿estás bien?...- desde hace unos días su hermana se comportaba a la defensiva y no le gustaba verla así.-

-por supuesto...- mintió descaradamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse, no quería lucir excesiva pero era la inauguración y debía lucir bien, "a la altura". Se giro y se encontró de cara con su hermano.-

-no mientas... ¿crees que no te conozco?...-estaba molesto, ¿por qué no confiaba en él?, eran hermanos, amigos, confidentes... ¿qué le paso a su hermosa niña?, sus ojos se veían tristes, al principio pensó que era por su novio pero no, se trataba de algo más.-

-oppa...- se quejo con un puchero. Su hermano reconocía tan fácilmente lo que ella sentía, que le era imposible engañarlo.-

-dime que está pasando...-

-es...- bajo la mirada haciendo gestitos con sus labios, no era bueno, no iba a decirle la verdad por mucho que le doliera mentirle.- el trabajo...- levanto los ojos hacia él.- hay una chica que siempre hace comentarios hirientes sobre mi trabajo, sé que es una bobada pero me molesta que no aprecie mi trabajo...- finalizo contándole parcialmente la verdad.-

-Ah...- una exclamación de dulzura escapo y la abrazo fuerte para sacarle esas malas críticas, seguramente esa chica sentía envidia de la hermosa So Eun, ella atraía la envida.- no le hagas caso, son solo estúpidas rencorosas...- puso su mano en la mejilla de ella.-

-lo sé oppa...- sorbió su nariz soltando una sonrisa.- hoy es el último día de trabajo... así que solo debo aguantar unas horas más... la inauguración y... estará hecho..-

-¿hoy es la inauguración?... bueno entonces iré a ver tu trabajo y te comprare un conjunto de ropa para toda la semana...- le dijo alegremente.-

-no exageres...- arrugo un poco su frente al escuchar aquello, conociéndolo... podía comprar la colección completa si lo deseaba, lo cual no era bueno.- tengo tanta ropa que podría comprarme un departamento si la vendo toda...-

-no te atrevas a decirme no... sabes que voy a comprar 7 conjuntos exclusivos para que mi pequeña bebe sonreía como un ángel...- agarro sus mejillas levemente.-

-ajaja oppa...- no había más remedio, solo aceptar las cosas.-

Llego a la empresa en uno de los autos de su padre, no le gustaba verse tan millonaria cuando trabajaba pero estaba atrasada y llevaba mucho peso para tomar el transporte público. Entro corriendo y dejo sus cosas en la oficina, se quito lo innecesario y se fue directo a la pasarela, necesitaba ese sitio en particular estuviera perfecto para la hora acordada. JunHo la vio corriendo por el pasillo y su rostro enseguida se contrajo, era más doloroso tenerla cerca que antes.

So Eun repaso casa rincón de la pasarela, el lugar se veía excelente los colores, las texturas... las luces, todo estaba completamente como en su mente. Subió a la pasarela y comenzó a caminar por ella, debía cerciorarse de hasta el mas mínimo detalle, y si ella podía recorrer la pasarela con sus tacones, seguro las modelos profesionales no tendrían ningún problema.

Ara la miraba desde la entrada, la muy sinvergüenza se movía en su territorio, no le bastaba con embobar a JunHo, Nichkhun y cuanto hombre se pusiera en frente, sino que también se daba aires de modelo, ¡pero ya vería esa cualquiera!. Azoto la puerta de su camerino y destrozo las flores que estaban en la mesa de centro, deseaba que esas malditas flores fueran ella, pero no... iba a tener que jugar como toda una profesional si la deseaba fuera. Tocaron la puerta y junto todo su odio para ver quien cruzaba por la puerta... ¡lo que faltaba! la inútil de Ji Eun.

-¡¿estoy esperando hace una hora?!.- grito despiadadamente.- ¡eres tan inútil e idiota que no puedes hacer un simple trabajo!.-

-lo siento...- se apuro en responder, Ara era horrible, no importa lo bella que se viera... era horrible, una horrible persona. Siempre la trataba mal, desde que eran niñas.-

-¡déjame sola!...- le ordeno.-

Ji Eun salió corriendo y aguantando sus emociones, ¿por qué trabajaba para ella?, podía conseguir otro trabajo... algo más adecuado, pero no... estúpidamente había hecho caso a los consejos de su hermana, y como deseaba ser una diseñadora famosa, ¿qué mejor que iniciar con una modelo de renombre?. Wooyoung paso con sus carpetas y se quedo pegado mirando a la chica afuera del camerino, era... dejo de mirarla y camino mas rápido, no estaba tonteando, este era su lugar de trabajo.

So Eun termino con la pasarela y se fue a la recepción, había pedido cierta clase de flores para adorar los jarrones, quería simular coral y anemonas para ambientar todo. Lastimosamente los arreglos que pidió no eran exactamente iguales a su diseño, así que invirtió bastante tiempo en solucionar ese contratiempo, estaba tan ocupada en eso que olvido por completo el peligro de estar sola. Como un sexto sentido Nichkhun apareció detrás de ella y tomo una de las flores, So Eun salto y casi deja caer el jarrón de sus manos.

-no eres tan valiente...-dijo burlonamente.-supongo que todas aparentan cosas que no son...-acerco sus labios a la oreja derecha.- igual tú...-

-¡estoy trabajando!.- si un golpe con su codo para alejarlo.- así que deje de molestarme...-

Lo tomo como una mera diversión, ya tendría tiempo de molestarla, además tenía en mente algo más grande para ella... ya que al parecer le costaría trabajo romper a esa chica.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y los preparativos se aceleraron, las modelos llegaron y empezaron a maquillarse para el gran evento, So Eun iba de un lado a otro volviendo a verificar que todo estuviera en el más completo orden. JunHo por su parte estaba intentando evitarla, no quería que viera su mirada triste, además no era capaz de verla y no sentir que su corazón se partía en dos.

Ara camino como toda una princesa por la pasarela, aun no estaba abierta a los invitados, era hora de iniciar el plan, con total desplante camino por la pasarela, una y otra vez, pero la muy maldita había hecho todo bien, el escenario se veía espectacular, digno de ella. Volteo a ver que nadie la observara, volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo en la salida de las modelos, había una pequeña separación donde comenzaba el piso de la pasarela y el del trasfondo, se agacho y comenzó a desprenderlo, solo hasta que estuvo algo levantado, con eso era más que suficiente... sonrió conforme con su trabajo.

So Eun iba hablando con Wooyoung de la presentación del espacio, explicando algunas cosas por su la prensa preguntaba cuando escucharon un grito, corrieron asustados a la pasarela, Ara estaba en el suelo llorando, Wooyoung corrió hasta ella para socorrerla, mientras que So Eun se moría de susto, ¿qué le ocurrió?.

-¡me duele!...- se quejo entre llanto...-

-¿puedes moverlo?.- noto enseguida que el problema era su pie, estaba enrojecido.-

-¡no puedo!...- las mejillas de Ara estaban húmedas por las lagrimas.- ¡duele demasiado!... ¡¿qué voy a hacer?!...- intento levantarse pero no podía apoyar el pie.-

-no... eso puede ser peor...-la tomo en brazos y la levanto del suelo.-

-¡TÚ!...- el grito de Ara retumbo en la pasarela.- ¡es tú culpa!...-

-Ara cálmate...- le dijo al sentir su grito tan cerca.-

-¡Ella tiene la culpa!...-

So Eun no entendía, ¿por qué tenía la culpa?... se cayó, eso había pasado. Se quedo a la distancia al ver lo alterada que estaba ella, pero una vez que se marcharon subió a la plataforma y la recorrió, luego llego al lugar donde estaba la chica tirada y se agacho a ver de cerca. La alfombra que venía de la parte trasera estaba desprendida, ¿pero cómo era posible?, ella se había asegurado que todo estuviera bien, ¿no era posible?.

La hora del desfile se aproximaba, quedaba solo media hora para que llegaran las personas, y las modelos estaban en plena preparación, todo estaba saliendo correctamente hasta que recibió el llamado de su amigo, ahora iba corriendo al último piso, ¿qué había pasado?. Llego al cuarto de vestuario, las modelos murmuraban, andaban de un lado a otro a medio vestir, no le costó mucho encontrar el escándalo, se oían los llantos desde afuera. JunHo miro a Wooyoung con Ara, la cual estaba a punto de deshidratarse por tantas lagrimas.

-¡¿qué paso?!...- dijo en un tono molesto al verla.-

-Ara tuvo un accidente...- le informo a su amigo y jefe.- no creo que pueda desfilar...-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿cómo que no va a desfilar?!...- la miro enfadado, era una irresponsable, se tenía que cuidar, era la estrella, la modelo principal... ¿qué iba a ser sin ella?.-

-¡lo siento!...- le dijo entre lagrimas.- no fue mi culpa... solo estaba caminando en la pasarela y mi tacón se enredo... el piso estaba mal y caí... yo lo siento...- como disfrutaba este momento, la mirada de JunHo valía oro, podía notar como su enojo crecí y obviamente iba a desencadenarlo sobre el culpable, la culpable...-

So Eun apareció remordiéndose el labio, cuando ella reviso no estaba suelto, ahora... ya lo había solucionado, pero el accidente había dejado una víctima importante. ¿qué iba a pasar ahora?, se sentía tan responsable.

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE!...- perdió la tranquilidad.- EN MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS DEBES ATRAVESAR LA PASARELA... ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?!...-

-podemos llamar a otra modelo...- le dijo Wooyoung.-

-¡es muy tarde!...- todo sería un completo fracaso.-

-fue mi culpa...- se escucho desde el fondo. So Eun avanzo entre las modelos y encaro a su jefe. Si bien tenía dudas de como había sucedido el accidente, ella era la encargada, ella tenía que asumir los errores.- lo siento mucho...- haciendo una reverencia con total humidad, imploro por su perdón.-

Ara sonreía por dentro, la patética mujercita salió y reconoció la culpa, lo cual era mejor, así ella quedaría mas victimizada... pobre de JunHo, no quería arrastrarlo al fracaso pero tenía que hacerle entender que esa, era un estorbo.

JunHo no sabía cómo reaccionar, si se hubiera tratado de otra personas, la habría despedido enseguida, pero se trataba de su ángel, de So Eun, si la despedía no la volvería a ver. Sin embargo necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

-¡¿crees que con pedir disculpas vas a solucionar las cosas?!...- le grito Ara.-

-So Eun ya pidió disculpas...- Wooyoung se puso al lado de ella.-

-¡no la defiendas!...-lo amenazo con la mirada.-

-Lo siento...- le dijo a So Eun, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que despedirla.-

-yo puedo modelar...- le dijo a todos.- lo hice algunas veces...-

JunHo miro a Wooyoung y este le regreso la mirada, era una solución válida al problema, tal vez So Eun no tenía la estatura de Ara pero se asemejaba mucho en su cuerpo, aunque ella era más delgada. Ara enmudeció, ¿era una broma?, como se le ocurrió esa fatal idea... ella era una zorra con cara de ángel, incluso en los momentos en que solo le faltaba el golpe de gracia para hacerla caer, ella se recuperaba como una especie de virus fatal.

-¡están bromeando!... ¡no pueden hacer eso!...-

-¡es nuestra única opción!...- le grito JunHo.- Wooyoung lleva a So Eun a maquillaje, las demás... ¡estén preparadas!...-

So Eun corrió al lado de su amigo, esa idea le surgió de los nervios. Empezaron a quitarle el maquilla que llevaba y las joyas, desde el día de su cumpleaños no pasaba por las terribles garras de maquilladores. Jalaron su cabello, y pegaron las pestañas postizas, sentía un poco de dolor con todo lo que hacían, sus uñas, su boca. Como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura corrió hacia los vestidos, se desnudo con algo de pudor que se quedo en el suelo ya que no duro cinco minutos sin ropa y ya tenía los tirantes del vestido envolviéndola.

La música sonaba cuando So Eun estaba al frente, solo tenía que recordar su paso y lucir encantadora, conquistar al público con la mirada... ¿que estaba pensando?, no era modelo, trago una bocanada de aire cuando salió caminando. Se hizo el silencio para ella y camino sonriendo y apenas si sentía nervios, solo flotaba en la pasarela. El público se asombro al ver un rostro desconocido, esperaban ver a la hermosa Ara, pero en cambio tenían a otra, pero solo una sonrisa y un fabuloso giro basto para ganarse un aplauso.

Ara fue llevaba a su camerino hirviendo en odio, la detestaba, esa mugrosa le estaba robando todo y no lo permitiría, esta vez iba a tomar las cosas muy en serio.

JunHo no podía apartar la mirada de ella, era como en sus sueños, la veía tan hermosa, tan pura... So Eun era lo más hermoso que habían visto sus ojos. Nichkhun aplaudió algo embobado por ella... era diferente, hermosa y algo angelical, eso definitivamente compararía muchas piezas de ropas. Hyung Joon aplaudió al momento de verla, su hermanita era la modelo más hermosa, no solo por ser su hermana, sino porque transmitía esa divinidad que las mujeres poseían.

Nichkhun se levanto de su asiento, ahora estaba convencido. Esa mujer no actuaba ni fingía, ella era de la clase integra, así que todas sus armas eran obsoletas ante ella, por eso tenía un plan mucho más emocional, algo que destruyera sus barreras. Dejo el salón y se fue a la oficina de su hermano. Lo había visto una vez y espera que estuviera allí, aun recordaba ese patético relato que le dio a su amigo, su pequeño hermano llorando en las escaleras del colegio, sosteniendo el collar de su primer y único amor, rogando para que volviera, ¿cómo podían ser hermanos?, JunHo era patético, débil... y él... todo un triunfador. Entro en la oficina y registro el escritorio de su hermano, tenía que estar ahí, busco en el ultimo cajón y no hayo nada... golpeo el escritorio y algo sonó bajo la tabla... volvió a hacerlo y sonrió, su hermanito no era tan idiota, el primer cajón tenía un doble fondo. Con malicia observo el collar, una estrella... ¡qué cursi!. Lo metió dentro de su chaqueta y volvió al evento.

Todas las modelos hicieron un último recorrido por la pasarela dando el gentil aplauso a su diseñadora, Ji Eun entro en escena luciendo uno de sus diseños, aunque no parecía una modelo su apariencia era excéntrica como la de una diseñadora. So Eun le sonrió alegre al ver que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, no solo era el lanzamiento de una tienda, también de modelos exclusivos.

La fiesta servía para contestar las preguntas, hacer negocios y sobretodo, admirar los diseños en las modelos, So Eun no era buena haciendo alarde, pero esta vez era una excepción, hablo y disfruto respondiendo preguntas, tomándose fotos y un sin fin de cosas, incluso, no tuvo tiempo para pasarlo con su hermano, que al parecer había encontrado una chica con quien pasar el rato.

Una vez que se sintió acosada regreso a los camerinos, necesitaba un poco de espacio para ella sola. JunHo no resistió y la siguió, ahora estaba cruzando el lumbral de lo normal, estaba acosándola. Tocio un poco para no tomarla desprevenida. So Eun giro su rostro hacia él con una dulce sonrisa, por lo menos no lo había decepcionado.

-¿cómo te sientes?...- le pregunto intentando ser su jefe y nada más.-

-bien... estoy bien, aunque cansada...- se levanto pero él la detuvo.-

-estuviste muy bien, profesional...- la verdad quería decirle que se veía radiante.-

-gracias...- se ruborizo un poco.- me sentía responsable...-

-no tuviste la culpa... Ara es descuidad y siempre exagera.- no quería hacerla sentir mal.- además todo lo que hiciste quedo hermoso...-

- solo hacia mi trabajo...- suspiro levantándose.- creo que debo ir a... a ver que hacer...-

-sí...- sintió que la incomodo un poco.-

Tuvo que levantarse, había algo... algo que hasta ahora no lo había sentido, cuando lo miro, era como ver a un niño, y no era bueno. Se sentía muy extraña en esos momentos, y era mejor alejarse de las cosas que no entendías.

Estaba saliendo de los camerinos. Ara agarro su brazo y la giro bruscamente, So Eun se alarmo, pero al ver de quien se trataba... le debía una disculpa personal, así que bajo la cabeza ante ella.

-siento mucho tus lesiones...-

-¡Idiota!...- grito Ara.-

La empujo y levantó su mano, estaba cansada de ver su rostro, de siempre escuchar maravillas de ella y sobre todo de su actitud amable y desinteresada. No... esto era demasiado. Justo cuando iba a descargar todo su odio alguien la tomo del brazo.

-jamás te atrevas a levantar tu mano contra ella...- empujo la mano de ella y se puso enfrente de Ara.-

-¡Nichkhun!..- grito aireada.-

-¡Basta!...- le advirtió con una mirada.-

Ara estaba humillada, ahora no solo JunHo la defendía, sino que Nichkhun también estaba de su parte, claro... con esa cara de ángel se compraba a todos, pero esto no iba a quedarse así, le haría pagar cada una de sus humillaciones. So Eun no entendía nada, el hombre... ese tipo nefasto la había rescatado, ¿por qué?, él era casi como ella... no tenía sentido. Le dio una mirada furtiva, el incidente con Ara resulto muy favorable a sus planes, solo la miro sin decirle nada pero asegurándose de una cosa, que ella viera el collar que llevaba, ahora que había dejado la carnada solo tenía que esperar a que el pez mordiera.

Hyung Joon busco a su hermanita hasta encontrarla, su pequeño ángel llevaba una expresión extraña en su rostro, era como si le hubiera pasado algo. JunHo se alarmo al ver como venia So Eun, parecía asustada o choqueada.

-¿te encuentras bien?...- le dijo tomándola del brazo.- no te ves muy bien...

-quiero irme a casa...- sus ojos estaban vacios, es que había visto... lo había visto, su collar...-

-está bien...- le dijo a su hermanita sin hacer más preguntas, cuando estuviera mejor le preguntaría que paso.-

-¿le sucede algo?...- le pregunto a los dos. So Eun era su prioridad, y no le gustaba verla así.-

-solo esta cansada...- le dijo al joven.-

-si...-añadió ella.- muchas gracias...-

JunHo acepto la explicación y los acompaño a la salida, Hyung Joon no estuvo muy feliz con el interés el hombre, miraba a su hermanita como algo más que un jefe y eso no era bueno, pero tampoco había hecho nada malo para apartarlo. En el auto So Eun buscaba en su cuello el collar, pero sabía que no estaba, estaba en el cuello de aquel hombre... ¿pero qué hacia él con su collar?.

JunHo regreso a su oficina, debía completar su ritual, necesitaba sentirse cerca a ella y eso solo lo conseguía mirando el collar. Pero enseguida noto que su escritorio estaba revuelto, desesperado abrió el doble cajón y se espanto, su collar, el de ella... ¿quién lo tomo?.

Ji Eun arreglaba sus cosas cuando alguien le jalo de los cabellos. Ara la tenia sujetada bien fuerte para que no se escapara. Esta mosca muerta era igual que la otra, solo que esta era la versión fea.

-Escúchame bien... si no haces lo que te digo... voy a acabar contigo.-


End file.
